Si! Nuestras vacaciones!
by pansiha
Summary: Los años pasan, los chicos crecen y... ¿Vacaciones? ¿De verdad? ¡Si! ¡Vamonos de Vacaciones! De seguro que nuestros shinobis tendrán varias aventuras.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Era un día soleado en Konoha. Un día como cualquier otro hasta que, un chico rubio salió de su casa corriendo tras un ave color café.  
>Este chico rubio se había ofrecido a cuidar esta pequeña ave, ya que según la Hokage serviría de entrenamiento, para más adelante.<p>

El rubio corrió casi por todo Konoha tratando de alcanzar el ave que apenas podía volar. Pues el chico lo había estado persiguiendo dentro de la casa e hizo que el ave chocara con la puerta. Se puede decir que este pobre animal estaba un poco aturdido.

Cuando parecía que alfin iba a atrapar a esa ave, un árbol se atravesó y chocó contra él.

-Aaah! Maldito pájaro! Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!- Exclamó el chico.

Pues que hizo? El árbol tenía un gran hueco con forma de su cabeza.  
>Pobre árbol.<p>

-Escuchame muy bien pájaro estúpido! Te atraparé lo prometo!-

Muchas miradas eran dirigidas hacia este rubio, todos ya lo conocían muy bien. Anteriormente esta gente le tenía miedo, pero con el tiempo todo cambió, el era un heroe, reconocido por todos. Y tenía muchos amigos en Konoha.

El chico se levantó, se subió al árbol, y al ver al ave saltó para atraparla.

-Ajá. Jajaja. Te atrapé! Qué te dije.-  
>El pobre ave no tenía idea que es lo que había hecho para merecer esto. El ave que tenía el chico en sus manos, era un pájaro mensajero que estaba tratando de safarse para poder ir a su destino.<p>

-EEh! Quedate quieto!- El chico volteó al ave y vió un rollo amarrado en su pata. -QUE!? Impostor! Qué te crees haciendote pasar por el ave esa! Que atrevida eres no?- El chico abrió el papel y lo leyó. Sin que nadie le pudiese decir algo, el rubio se fué corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vieja Tsunade! Vieja Tsunade!- Gritó el chico.

-Ahora que quieres?- Respondió la recién nombrada.

-Ha llegado un mensaje desde Suna! Dice que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones!- El chico entró a la oficina entregandole el papel.

-Hm, el Kazekage se tomará unas vacaciones de dos semanas... Hey te gustaría ir con ellos?- Dijo la Hokage.

-De véras!?-

-Claro que si! Vamos llama a los démas shinobis, y diles que vayan a Suna porque el Kazekage los necesita!-

-Si! Nos vamos de vacaciones!-

-Calla, no le digas a nadie, solo ve a buscarlos, empaquen sus cosas y vayanse.-

-Nos está echando!?-

-Algo asi ahora que tal si les avisas a todos? Saldrán hoy, ya que quizá ellos se vayan pronto, y Suna queda a dos días de acá.-

-Está bien, iré a buscar a los demás! De veras!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!-

-Que quieres Naruto- Dijo una chica pelirosa.

-Hay que reunir a los demás, porque el Kazekage nos necesita!-

-Qué? Y para qué nos necesita el Kazekage?-

-No lo sé solo ayudame a encontrar a los demás.-

-Pues no será difícil, Ino está en la tienda, Shikamaru está durmiendo en su casa, Kiba está entrenando con Hinata, y seguramente Neji estará con ellos.-

-Y qué pasa con, Shino, Lee, Chouji, y Ten Ten? Donde están ellos?-

-Creo que Tsunade-sama los envió a una mision.-

-A todos?-

-Y yo que sé! A propósito Naruto, cuando nos vamos?-

-A si! Debemos irnos ya! Ya que ellos quizá partiran pronto.-

-Partirán? Donde?-

-_"No! Casi se me escapa, mejor invento algo rápido, que le digo? que le digo?" _¡Qué le digo!-

-Qué?-

-Vamos a buscar a los demás!-

-Espera, Naruto!- La chica salió corriendo detrás de el rubio mientras este se perdía entre los árboles.

Así concluye un día normal en Konoha, todos los días este chico, alborotaba toda la villa, ahora el chico estaba buscando a sus amigos, para ir de vacaciones.

¿A donde irán? ¿Quienes van a ir? ¿Podrá conocer distintos tipos de ramen? Muchas nuevos paisajes y aventuras les esperará a lo largo de la historia.


	2. Cápitulo 1: Un día cualquiera

_Hola de nuevo!_  
><em>Vamos con el primer capítulo.<em>

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**E aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

1- -Estos son los diálogos normales.-  
>2- <em>-"Cuando piensa el personaje."-<br>_3- _Cursiva, también es flashback. (obviamente lo aclararé)  
><em>4- (Entre paréntesis, comentarios o aclaraciones que puedo hacer a lo largo de la historia.)  
>5- -"Entre comillas"- Pueden ser palabras destacadas por los personajes.<br>6- *Acciones de los personajes.*  
>7- X-X-X-X cambio de escena.<p>

Y sin mas demoras, los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Un día cualquiera.<p>

Era un día caluroso y normal en Suna... si a normal te refieres a que en la mitad de la villa hay un chico rubio gritando y saltando.  
>Lejos, muy lejos, lo iban siguiendo, unos shinobis de Konoha tratando de ocultar la verguenza. Este chico rubio estaba tan emocionado de ir a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, que no aguantaba la alegría, pues cuando pusieron un pie en Suna, este empezó a saltar gritando "Voy a ver al Kazekage!".<p>

Así es, este chico se llama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, seguido por sus amigos: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Hinata. Quienes iban a ver a sus amigos que hace tantos meses no los veían.  
>Siguieron caminando pues ya estaban cerca hasta que...<p>

-Esperen! Me dio hambre!.- Dijo el rubio.

-Naruto si comiste cuando entramos!- Respondió una pelirosa.

-Pero Sakura-chan!-

-Naruto, Sakura tiene razón. Además si seguimos a este ritmo no llegaremos nunca.- Dijo un chico castaño seguido de un ladrido.

-Está bien. Espero poder pasar tiempo con Gaara!- Naruto exclamó. Y volviendo a saltar hacia la torre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Gaara voy a pasar.- Dijo un chico castaño con un mono negro.

-Hola Kankuro que pasa.- Dijo un pelirojo Kazekage sin despegar la mirada de los papeles frente a él.

-Han habido noticias de Konoha?- Esta vez dijo entrando una chica rubia con un gran abanico en su espalda.

-No te preocupes Temari ya van a estar aq-

-Hola Gaara!- Naruto entró de un salto y se abalanzó hacia su amigo dandole un abrazo.

-H-hola Naruto- Respondió el pelirojo, con un leve sonrojo. No estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico.

-Hey Naruto! Más respeto hacia al Kazekage!- Exclamo Sakura entrando. -Buenos días Kankuro, Temari, Kazekage-sama.-

-B-buenos días- Dijo una oji-perla entrando tímidamente.

-Buenos días!- Exclamaron todos los demas.

-Hola chicos! Al fin llegan, ya estabamos preguntandonos donde estaban.- Dijo Temari.

-No tenian de que preocuparse, nos demoramos ya que hubo un pequeño desvio.- Dijo el chico perro mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Jejeje- El rubio rió nerviosamente (ya a un lado de Gaara).

_-Flashback-_

_Los shinobis iban a cinco minutos de las puertas de Konoha hasta que cierto chico rubio empezó a lloriquear._

_-Tengo hambre!-_

_-Otra vez! Naruto aun no puedo creer que comas y comas y no engordes.- Dijo una pelirosa._

_-N-Naruto-kun y-yo tengo un poco de ramen si deseas- Dijo una oji-perla._

_-No! Hinata, no seas tan amable, Suna queda a tres días y debemos guardar comida o- No pudo terminar, pues Naruto ya se habia devorado todo el ramen de Hinata._

_-Vamonos.-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Bueno... eso debio haberles tardado unos tres minutos nada mas- Comento Temari.

-Si pues, aun no terminaba de recordar!-

_-Flashback-_

_-Naruto! Admite de una buena vez que estamos perdidos!- Exclamo un chico arriba de un gran perro blanco._

_- Está bien, me rindo ni idea de donde estamos.-_

_-Y te costaba tanto decir eso!?- Neji exclamó y le quito el mapa al rubio.-Me sacas de quicio!-_

_-Tranquilo Neji, que yo los saco de aqui!- Dijo Kiba. _  
><em>-Guaf!-<em>

_-Que problemático.-_

_-Por qué acepte venir?- Dijo una chica rubia._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Y Kiba los sacó del bosque?- Esta vez preguntó Kankuro.

-No, tuve que encontrar el camino con mi byakugan.- Dijo un poco molesto Neji.

-No fue mi problema! Ya les dije que habían arboles que jamás había visto y por eso no pude encontrar el camino!-

-Hay sí, la culpa fue del bosque-

-Que problématicos, ya calmense. Para qué quisieron que vinieramos acá primero que nada.- Dijo el Nara.

-Que Gaara te explique el tiene todos los- Temari no terminó su frase ya que al voltearse, en la silla del Kazekage no había nadie.  
>-Y Gaara?-<p>

**_-En algún lugar de Suna-_**

-Naruto, creo que fue de mala educación salir de ahí sin decir nada.-_ "Como rayos no se dieron cuenta de que salimos?"_

-Nah! Además que bien que pudimos salir de ahí! Ya me estaba cansando de oír tanto recuerdo!- Exclamó Naruto.

-Y eso que tu los estabas contando-

-Je, es cierto! Y quien habrá terminado?-

-_"Mejor pregunta: ¿Como sabian que debian de continuar el relato del viaje?"-_

-Eh Gaara! Deja de estar pensando y dime un buen lugar donde comer ramen!-

-Es en lo único que piensas? Además aqui no hay restaurantes donde sirvan ramen-

-Q-qué!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian?-

-Pero podemos ir a comer a alguna otra parte.-

-Está bien, mientras sea comida...-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí estuvo el primer capítulo de la historia.<br>Estuvo un poco flojo, y bastante corto para mi opinion, pero prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez!_

_Y ahora... ¿Habrá parejas en la historia? Bueno, no estoy segura, quizás un ligero NaruHina, pero veamos que es lo que sale a través de la trama -_

_Espero poder mejorar U_U_

_Y... los veo en la próxima!_


	3. Cápitulo 2: ¡La gran noticia!

_Hola, aqui con el segundo capítulo._

_Algunos ya saben las reglas, pero las dejo por si acaso..:_

1- -Estos son los diálogos normales.-  
>2- <em>-"Cuando piensa el personaje."-<br>_3- _Cursiva, también es flashback. (obviamente lo aclararé)  
><em>4- (Entre paréntesis, comentarios o aclaraciones que puedo hacer a lo largo de la historia.)  
>5- -"Entre comillas"- Pueden ser palabras destacadas por los personajes.<br>6- *Acciones de los personajes.*  
>7- X-X-X-X cambio de escena.<p>

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _**

Y sin mas demoras, los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¡La gran noticia!<p>

Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina del Kazekage (hasta que los encontraron) preguntandose qué misión debían de cumplir, o que había pasado para que necesitaran su ayuda.

-La verdad es que no a surgido nada urgente, solo que Temari y Kankuro me "pidieron" vacaciones y pues le envié un mensaje la Hokage. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo recibió Naruto ¬¬ -

-Jejeje- El susodicho solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

_-Flashback-_

_Konoha, estaba como siempre muy tranquilo con niños jugando con algún que otro animal, todo muy pacifico hasta que... un chico rubio salio de su casa persiguiendo un pájaro café que se le había escapado._

_-Eeeh! Tu! Pájaro inútil ven acá!-_

_PAM!_

_-P-pájaro estúpido.- Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo después de chocar contra un árbol. -Ven acá!- Naruto se reincorporó rápidamente y..._

_PAM!_

_Una rama del pobre árbol cayó sobre el chico, dejandolo nuevamente en el suelo, lleno de hojas._

_-Ese pájaro me las pagará.- Se levantó se subió al árbol y saltó para agarrar al ave. -Ja! Creías que te ibas a escapar de mi? Ja! Jejeje je eeeh... y esto?- Naruto pudo ver un rollo atado a la pata de este. -Eeh! Eres un impostor! Que te crees haciendote pasar por el ave esa!? Y que es esto?- Cuando leyó la nota se fue directo hacia la oficina de la Hokage._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Y los mandó aqui para que partieramos todos. _"Y yo que pensé que me relajaría"_- El Kazekage terminó y todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Todos quedaron en silencio. "_¿Vacaciones de verdad?" "¿Iremos de vacaciones?"_, la mayoría pensaba.

-Sé lo que piensan pero-

-Psicópata!-

-Qué?-

-Imbecil!- Temari le dió un golpe al rubio con su abanico.

-Auch... eso le pudo haber roto la cabeza, calmate mujer problemática. Además no es psicópata Naruto es telépata, ni se parece.- Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

-A-auch.-

-N-Naruto-kun, e-estás bien?- Preguntó una preocupada Hinata.

-Si! No te preocupes Hinata!- Naruto se puso de pie inmediatamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. -Prosigue Gaara.-

-Ehm si, bueno "yo no quería pero" iremos al país de la cascada para tomar unas vacaciones "todos".-

-¡Que bien! Pero... por qué no nos avisaron antes!? Pudimos haber empacado algo!-Exclamo preocupado el rubio.

-Naruto... Tu resiviste la carta, al menos tu debías saber que tenías que traer algo.- Dijo Sakura.

-¡No voy a volver a Konoha solo para buscar mi ropa! ¡Pero tampoco puedo ir así! ¡Qué voy a hacer!- Exclamaba Ino.

-Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. No se preocupen podríamos comprar ropa, para el viaje, y quizás allá también puedan comprar lo necesario.- Dijo Temari tratando de calmar a la rubia.

-Pues entonces ¡Vamos!- Y Naruto salió corriendo. Pero tan rápido como fue, el volvió. -Esperen, cuando nos vamos?-

-Mañana por la mañana, ahora está anocheciendo.- Dijo el Kazekage. -Además, aún debo encontrar a alguien que tome mi puesto por un tiempo.-

-Kazekage-sama, debe firmar algunos papeles...- Y como si fuese una señal Baki entró a la oficina.  
>Todas las miradas se dirijieron hacia él.<p>

-Baki...-

-Baki...-

-Hey tú, te gustaría tomar el puesto de Kazekage por... por cuanto tiempo nos vamos chicos?-

-¿No leíste la carta? Por unas dos semanas.- Respondió Kankuro.

-¿Te gustaría ser Kazekage por dos semanas?- Dijo Naruto indiferentemente.

-Q-que? Pero yo...-

-¡Que bien! Sabía que aceptarías, pues entonces...- Naruto se acercó a Gaara, le quitó todo el traje y se lo puso a Baki (Que raro u.u) . -Serás el Kazekage para que nosotros vayamos de vacaciones!-

-N-Naruto!- Gaara se ruborizó y se tapó con su abrigo rojo. -No puedo nombrar a Baki Kazekage así como así yo-

-No te preocupes amigo, todo estará bien! Ahora nos vamos!-

Todos se quedaron viendo estupefactos la escena que habia formado Naruto. Y fueron arrastrados hasta la salida por este.

-Naruto!- Sakura lo golpea en la cabeza. -Que rayos te pasa por la cabeza!? No puedes hacer eso!-

-S-Sakura-chan, eso duele. De veras.- Naruto estaba con la cara enterrada en el suelo. -Ademas!- Se paró rapidamente. -Todo saldrá bien! ¿O no Gaara?-

-S-sí eso creo.-

-Es increíble que le tengas tanta confiansa a ese Uzumaki.- Le susurró Kankuro a su hermano pequeño.

-Creeme que soy el mas nervioso de cualquiera de aqui.-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de susurrar y vamonos! ¡Que ya quiero irme!- Exclamó Naruto ya empezando a correr.

-¡Naruto! ¡Gaara ya nos dijo que nos iremos mañana!- Le gritó el Inuzuka seguido por un ladrido de Akamaru.

Naruto paró inmediatamente se le escapó una carcajada y volvió corriendo donde estaban todos.

-Entonces... Donde nos quedaremos?-

-Se nota que tu no prestas atención.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Bueno aqui será donde se quedarán- Gaara paró frente a un edificio alto y bien iluminado.

-OE! Y donde se quedarán ustedes!?- Naruto exclamó.

-Eeh.. en nuestra casa?- Temari respondió. -Vamos, les mostraremos donde estan sus habitaciones.-

Todos entraron al hotel, entraron a una habitacion que tenía una cocina una sala de estar, el comedor y dos puertas que daban a otra habitación.

-Bien, aqui dormirán las chicas y aqui los chicos. O como ustedes quieran.- Dijo Gaara.

-Mañana a las seis de la mañana estaremos en las puertas de Suna.- Dijo Temari.

-Que!? Y con que ire mañana!- Gritó Ino. -Dijieron que ibamos a ir a comprar no? Entonces vamonos!- Ino empujó a todos fuera del hotel y pasearon por Suna viendo ropa para el viaje.

-Esta es la tienda mas grande de ropa que tenemos en Suna. Estaran bien?- Dijo Temari un poco irritada.

-Eeeh!? Nos van a dejar aqui? Siquiera tenemos dinero!- Dijo Sakura. -Tienen que acompañarnos!-

-Que!? Y nosostros pagaremos todo para ustedes?-

-No te preocupes Temari no pasa nada, nosotros "_La hokage"_ los invitamos, además será solo un rato, si quieren yo pagaré.- Dijo Gaara entrando a la tienda.

-Ya que, vamos.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos estaban con una que otra prenda, esperando que cierta chica rubia terminara de pasar toda su ropa por la caja.

-Serán 1400 ryo.- Dijo una chica con cabello azul.

-QUÉ!?- Exclamaron todos.

-Ino! Son muchas cosas!- Dijo la chica de cuatro coletas.

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?- Le dijo el marionetista.

-Ino allá podrás comprar otras cosas que te van a gustar, asi que tendrás que llevar al menos... tres prendas de esas cincuenta que llevas.-

-Que!? P-pero dijieron que me lo podía llevar!-

-Pero pensabamos que las que nos habías mostrado!-

-A decir verdad, como no nos dimos cuenta que tenía todo eso?- Dijo Kankuro -Ni modo podremos pagar todo, esta bien que Gaara sea el "Kazekage" pero-

-El Kazekage!? Gomen! Gomen! Pueden llevarse todo eso. No hay problema!-

-E-es en serio? Ya medieron ganas de ser Hokage. De veras!-Comentó el rubio.

-De verdad? No me digas, si es en lo único que piensas u.u- Dijo Sakura. -Muchas gracias vamos chicos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos llegaron al hotel, y guardaron sus cosas en los armarios, pues no tenían maletas.

-Eeeh, chicos no nos falta algo?- Dijo Kiba.

-Que!? No se me quedo ni una cierto!?- Gritó la Yamanaka.

-No Ino, me refería a que no tenemos maletas.-

-Pero como tan!? AArgh no se preocupen, nosotros les prestaremos algunas.- Les dijo Temari saliendo de la habitación.  
>-Kankuro! Saca tus marionetas que necesitamos maletas! (salió rima)<p>

-Que!? Oe espera, y donde las voy a poner?-

-Que se yo, ellos necesitan maletas si no donde van a poner sus cosas? Además hay que ser solidarios ya que ellos son invitados- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Gaara.

-Respeto soy tu Kazekage.- Se defendió.

-Hay si, ahora vienes con eso. Además le diste tu puesto a Baki.-

-Claro que no. Bueno en parte si, pero fue Naruto.-

-Lo que sea, Kankuro vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar las maletas para que todos nos vayamos mañana, sin interrupciones.-

-Ok ya voy.-

-Buenas noches, los veré mañana.- Dijo Gaara mientras se despedía.

-ADIÓS!-

* * *

><p><em>Y... el segundo capítulo. 23:55 PM. Tengo sueño, perdón por la falta de inspiración.<br>Pero, las buenas noticias son, que ya tengo tres capítulos listos!  
>Las malas son, que como soy tan mala persona los dejare esperando MUAJAJAJA. Okno. (Pero si tendrán que esperar)<em>

_Adiós chicos!_


	4. Capítulo 3: La pártida

_-Hola chicos! Bueno, aquí va mi otro capítulo, que ya tenía preparado para hoy!  
><em>

_Inner: Mentira, era para ayer pero a la estúpida se le olvido.  
><em>

_- ¬¬ bueno "HOY" voy a subir los otros dos capítulos que prometí...  
><em>

_Inner: No eran tres?_

_-Contando a este... me dejas terminar?_

_Inner: Como la chica está de mal humor... mejor los dejamos leer! ^^_

_-...la odio... pero tiene razón..._

_Les dejo el capítulo de una buena vez._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: La partida.<p>

-Al fin! Vamos levantense todos! Hay que partir!- Gritaba Naruto corriendo de habitacion en otra.

-Jamás pensé que seria el primero en levantarse, nunca lo había visto tan hiperactivo.- Comentó Sakura.

-Tienes razón pero ayer estaba muy emocionado en ir.- Respondió Ino.

-N-Naruto-kun, ya esta listo el desayuno.- Dijo Hinata desde la cocina.

-Eeeh! Gracias Hinata!-

-Vaya Hinata que bien, a que hora te has levantado?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Un poco antes de que...-

-Chicos vengan a comer que hay que estar pronto en la salida!-  
>Gritó Naruto con la boca llena.<p>

-Come bien Naruto! Los demás se tomarán su tiempo apenas son... las cinco de la mañana!? Es tan temprano!? Nos levantaste tan temprano!?- Gritó una Ino muy frustrada.

-Tran-tranquila I-Ino Naruto-kun solo estaba emocionado, además así tendremos tiempo para alistarnos, aún no hemos hecho nuestras maletas.- Comentó Hinata tratando de tranquilizar a Ino.

-Aaah. Contigo no se puede discutir Hinata. Está bien.-

-Hola.- Neji entró a la habitacion se sentó y Hinata le sirvió un té.

-Buenos diás Neji.- Le dijo Naruto. -Oe! Y los demás ya despertaron?.-

-No aun no.-

-Ya empacaste?-

-No.-

-Solo vas a tomar té?-

-Sí.-

-Aaah-

-...-

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó en la sala, lo cual le gustaba a Neji. Hasta que Naruto gritó.

-Eeeh! Neji ayer no vi que compraras nada!-

-Hnm. Nadie compró nada Naruto, todos nos llevamos las cosas gratis.-

-Si, cierto muy cierto.- Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. -Pero me refiero a que no trajiste nada?-

-Si-

-Aaah. Y que trajiste?-

-Ropa.-

-Está bien "_Este se levantó de mal humor"_-

-Eeeh, pues que bien... Mejor me voy a despertar a los demás...-Comentó Ino para salir de este momento incómodo.

-Hola *bostezo* por qué rayos teníamos que venir tan temprano.- Dijo entrando Shikamaru aun con pijama.

-Shikamaru ya vistete! Tenemos que irnos!- Dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no seas problematico, deja desayunar primero.-

-Oe! Hola chicos! Me dan algo de comer!?- Dijo Kiba seguido por un ladrido.

-Ni que fueramos tus sirvientes sirvete tu solo.- Dijo Ino y se fue a su habitación. -"_Ya qué, no tengo a nadie que despertar."_-

-Que mala. Solo fue una petición. Y yo que soy tan buena persona.-

-Hay si. Coman, vistanse y empaquen que nos tenemos que ir en... veinte minutos.-Dijo Sakura.

-Yo ya empaque! Ya estoy vestido! Y ya estoy desayunado! Asi que me voy!- Dijo Naruto saliendo y volvió tan rápido como se fue.  
>-Eeeeh... A donde había que encontrarnos?-<p>

-En la entrada de Suna!- Dijo Kiba.

-Gracias!-

-Idiota. Vamonos! No quiero llegar tarde por culpa de ustedes!- Gritó Sakura.

-Dudo que esten allá, es muy temprano mujer.- Dijo Shikmaru aun en pijama.

-Anda a cambiarte! Ya me quiero ir. ¿Como sera la aldea de la cascada?- Se preguntaba Sakura mientras salía.

-Estoy seguro de que será genial!- Dijo Kiba mientras salía montado en Akamaru.

-E-esperenme.- Dijo Hinata seguida por Neji.

-Oe! No se vayan sin mi!- Ino se tomó su té y se fue corriendo.

-*bostezo* Y me dejaron solo, que problemáticos. Mejor me voy.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_-En las puertas de Suna-_**

-Hola a todos!- Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Gaara para darle un abrazo.

-Hola Naruto y los demás?- Preguntó Temari.

-Eeeeh, ya van a venir, Shikamaru tenía sueño, Kiba todavía no desayunaba, Neji estaba de mal humor, a Hinata no le pasaba nada, Sakura salió despues que yo e Ino se quedó en la habitacion no sé por qué.- Terminó relatando lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

-Eeeeh, pero llegaran pronto no?-

-Si! De veras!-

-Hola Temari! Kankuro! Kazekage-sama!- Gritó Sakura llegando.

-Hola. Y por favor, solo Gaara.-

-Hola Sakura! Ya vienen los demás?- Dijo Temari.

-Si! Aqui estamos!- Gritó Kiba.

-Bien ya vamonos.- Dijo Kankuro.

-Y... nos iremos caminando? Como cuanto nos vamos a demorar?- Preguntó Ino.

-No, no se preocupen nos vendrán a buscar dentro de poco. Pero por ahora debemos caminar unos diez minutos.- Dijo Temari.

_-10 minutos después-_

-Pues ya llegamos.-

-Aquí? Y esto que tiene de especial? Es... el desierto.- Dijo Naruto

-No me digas. Aqui vendrán a buscarnos, nos iremos en transporte.-

Y tal como dijo llegó un bus.

-Yo atrás!- Gritó Naruto.

-Oe espera!- Gritó Kiba, pero no alcanzó a subir.

-Niño no se permiten animales.- Le dijo el chofer.

-No hay problema "Juujin Bunshin" (Clon bestia)- Y Akamaru se transformó en una replica de Kiba subiendo al bus.

Todos subieron al bus. Guardaron sus cosas y se sentaron. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto y Sakura, se fueron en los asientos de atrás.  
>Kiba y Akamaru, estaban sentados en dos asientos delante de ellos.<br>Shikamaru, estaba ocupando los dos asientos al lado de Kiba.  
>Hinata y Neji estaban delante de él.<br>E Ino, estaba delante de Kiba. Cuando todo estaba listo partieron.

**-SI! NOS VAMOS!-**

* * *

><p><em>-Wiii, tercer capítulo! Me cansé de tanto escribir.<em>

_Inner: Pero si ya lo tenías escribido..._

_-Se dice escrito ignorante._

_Inner: Pero se entiende. Bueno chicos, en un rato más subiré el cuarto capítulo..._

_-"TU"?_

_Inner: Si yo, porque al parecer tu estás muy cansada como para hacerlo._

_-Joo, cállate, ni siquiera te he invitado a venir..._

_Inner: ..._

_-Bueno, en un rato más subiré el cuarto capítulo, ya que tengo que hacer tareas... y he estado mucho tiempo en el computador..._

_Inner: Como lo han escuchado; "la chica se pasa demasiado tiempo en el computador y no sube los capítulos a tiempo"..._

_- ¬¬ soy olvidadiza... Antes de que empiece otra discusión..._

_Inner: Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Un largo viaje

_-Jeje, hola otra vez, dije que iba a subir dos capítulos más, y pues es lo que haré._

_Inner: Si, y apresúrate que solo faltan 10 minutos para que sea de mañana._

_-O-O Bueno, es cierto aqui el capítulo!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Un largo viaje.<p>

-Ya llegamos?- Preguntó un entusiasta Naruto.

-Por enecima vez no! La villa de la Cascada esta a dos días de acá, asi que mejor alistense para dormir.- Respondió Kankuro frustrado ya que Naruto no paraba de hablar.

-Pero aún es muy temprano! Y no tengo sueño! No! No quiero dormir nadie me obligará!- Gritó el Uzumaki rodando por el suelo.

-Naruto calmate, nadie te está obligando, y deja de comportarte como niño de seis años.- Dijo Neji a un lado de Hinata.

-Pfff, que problematicos son, ya dejense tengo sueño, dejenme dormir.- Comentó Shikamaru.

-Y tu cuando no has tenido sueño? Vago!.- Le respondió la Sabaku No.

-Naruto vuelve a tu asiento que estamos entrando en una zona rocosa!.- Le advirtió Kiba quien estaba recostado encima de Akamaru (ya transformado en perro) intentando conciliar un poco de sueño.

-Si, si, como si un camino de rocas hiciera daño.- Tan pronto como dijo eso, el bus empezó a tambalearse, y Naruto cayó al suelo, rebotando y quedando pegado a la ventana delantera.

-Niño vuelve a tu asiento!- Le reclamó el chofer.

-S-si ya voy... Alguien me ayuda?-

-Ven acá.- Gaara lanzó un poco de su arena para ayudar al Uzumaki y arrojandolo al lado suyo. -Quedate en tu puesto y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.- Dijo este cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-E-esta b-bien.- Trató de decir, pues en la posición que estaba no era muy fácil articular las palabras. Se podría decir que donde iba la cabeza tenía los pies, y si seguía así, la sangre se le subiría al cerebro.

Temari estaba recostada encima de Kankuro tratando de dormir, mientras que este estaba babeando con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana.

Sakura estaba del otro lado viendo el paisaje mientras que sintió algo apoyarse en su hombro, era Naruto quien estaba profundamente dormido. -Aarg quitate Naruto.-

-Naah, después.-

-No. AHORA!- Y Sakura lo empujó haciendo que Naruto cayera esta vez apoyado sobre Gaara.

-Gracias-

-De que.-

Mientras, Shikamaru estaba con una almohada recostado ocupando los dos asientos. Estaba dormido y roncando, como si nada lo podría despertar.  
>Kiba como habiamos dicho antes, estaba recostado sobre Akamaru, seguramente soñando ya que se estaba moviento demasiado, por lo que Akamaru empezó a lamerle la cara hasta que dejo se dejó de mover. Otro problema este empezó a ladrar. Hasta este punto Akamaru pensó que su dueño debería pasar mas alejado de los demás perros. Simplemente lo dejó dormir, no le molestaría a nadie.<br>Ino estaba en el asiento de delante, con una manta (de todas las que traía) y con una almohada durmiendo muy placidamente.  
>Hinata estaba jugando con Neji a un juego de mesa, los dos estaban muy concentrados como para notar que el bus temblaba demasiado.<p>

Este silencio acogedor duro unos cinco minutos ya que...

-AAAAhhh!-

-Y ahora quien te atacó Naruto.- Exclamó Sakura.

-Nadie, yo estaba... en mi casa, y no tenía techo! Y empezó a llover! Me estaba mojando!- Naruto se acurrucó cerca de Gaara como si estuviese buscando calor. A este no le importó y rodó los ojos, luego los volvió a cerrar.

-Arg Naruto no estas un poco grande como para temerle a ... la lluvia?-

-No tenía miedo! Solo estaba... sorprendido porque bueno, la casa no tenía techo!- Naruto se defendió, se paró y se cruzó de brazos, acto seguido, terminó en el piso ya que el caminó empezó a saltar.

-Guaf!- Se escuchó un ladrido, en el bus.

-Y a este que le pasa ahora?- Dijo Neji que se volteó a ver al Inuzuka.

Este estaba agitandose y ladrando, que rayos estaba soñando? Akamaru bajó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado. Y pues con un salto, el chico perro se despertó alterado, ladrando. Todos lo miraron extrañados, este solo se acurrucó de nuevo escondiendo su cabeza en el peludo cuerpo de Akamaru, y se durmió otra vez.

Shikamaru, estaba durmiendo como si nada. Hinata siguió con su juego, e Ino se estaba mirando a un espejo.

Al fin habia llegado la noche.

Pero el problema ahora era que nadie quería dormir.  
>Todos habían estado durmiendo en la tarde y quedaron con bastantes energías.<br>El camino ya era mas tranquilo, y esta vez Hinata se durmió en el brazo de su primo. Shikamaru solo cambió su posicion para seguir durmiendo.  
>Y los cinco que estaban atrás (Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Naruto y Sakura.) Estaban aburridos mirando hacia afuera tratando de encontrar algo interesante.<p>

Naruto se levantó (otra vez) y dijo.

-Que tal si nos entretenemos un rato?-

-Y que podríamos hacer? El bus es tan interesante.- Le respondió Kankuro.

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta!- Y de alguna parte, quien sabe donde, sacó una radio y un micrófono. -KARAOKE!-

-Karaoke? No estarás hablando en serio.- le dijo Sakura.

-Vamos será divertido! Al menos podremos pasar el tiempo!-

-Ya que. A ver, que canciones tienes.- Le dijo Ino desde adelante.

-Eeeeh, veamos tengo... "Zombies 2" eeh "Solo tu y yo" y eeeh...-

-Naruto, esas son películas...-

-Que? ahh verdad. Pues alguien tiene algun reproductor de video? ejeje-

-Traes películas y no traes reproductor? Naruto que tienes en la cabeza?-  
>Le dijo esta vez Sakura.<p>

-Sakura-chan, estaba tan apurado que no tuve tiempo para empacar más cosas y-

-Espera, de donde rayos sacaste las películas? Y la radio?- Esta vez habló Temari.

-Pues verás-

_-Flashback-_

_-Ni modo, no podremos comprar todo eso, está bien que Gaara sea el kazekage pero- Kankuro no pudo terminar su frase._

_-El Kazekage!? Gomen! Gomen! No se preocupen, pueden llevarse estas cosas.- Le dijo una chica de cabello azul._

_-De veras? Ya me dieron ganas de ser Hokage! Espera. Nos podemos llevar todo gratis?- Preguntó Naruto._

_-Si, tu que escuchaste. Eh? Naruto? Y ahora adonde se fue. Que problemático.-_

_Se puede ver a Naruto, llevar una radio, con unas películas y otros CDs que serían de música, tambien llevaba una pequeña tele portátil, y pasó todo por la caja y se lo llevó. Ya que, era todo por parte del Kazekage._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Aaah, pero, eso no fue un robo?-

-Claro que no! Era todo por parte del Kazekage! Jejeje.-

-Si como no ¬¬ - Gaara le dijo.

-Je está bien no te enfades... No estás enfadado verdad?- Naruto puso ojos de perrito, y se puso en frente de Gaara.  
>Gaara abrió los ojos, y se encontro a escazos centímetros de este. Apareció un leve sonrojo de parte de Gaara y se apartó rapidamente.<p>

-N-no, no estoy enfadado. /-

-Aah! Que bien! Pues entones... cantemos!-

-Y como si no tienes música.- Preguntó Kiba.

-Eeeh, inventemos una canción!... Ya sé! Que tal una canción para dormir? Así será mas fácil dormir.-

-Naruto acabamos de despertar.-

-Entonces.. eeh, me rindo no lo sé estoy tan aburrido que no se me ocurre nada u.u-

-Pff, no te preocupes ya vamos a llegar.-Dijo Shikamaru despertando.

-Aah.. eso espero, estoy muy cansado.-

-Y de que? Si has estado sentado todo el viaje.-

-Igual que todos, no tenía otra. Pues me canso de estar sentado! De veras!.-

-Si si de veras. Miren! Ya estamos llegando! Que milagro!-

**-SI! YA COMIENZAN LAS VACACIONES!-**

-Yo solo quería relajarme.- Comentó un aburrido Gaara.

* * *

><p><em>-Listo! Fue un poco corto pero que más da.<em>

_Inner: Hey! Esos son todos los que irán de vacaciones? Te falto gente ¬¬_

_-Te gusta el spoiler?_

_Inner: No._

_-Entonces no digo nada._

_Inner: ¬¬ Más te vale que los incluyas._

_-Si, si, mas me vale. Hasta la próxima chicos!_

_Inner: Que será en cinco minutos más ^^_


	6. Capítulo 5: Alfin! Vacaciones!

Capitulo 5: Alfin! Vacaciones! Que hacemos ahora? ¡Vamos a la playa!

Todos estaban ya instalados en sus habitaciones.  
>Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro.<p>

-Por qué no podemos estar con las chicas?- Dijo Naruto.

-Y tu por qué crees? A ellas no les gusta ser espiadas.- Le respondió Kankuro.

-Y si no las espiamos?-

-Eres tonto o que? Aunque les digas eso no te dejarán estar en la misma habitación.-

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes...-

-Vaya la terraza es muy grande, además de tener una vista increíble, es relajante para tomar una siesta.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Siempre pensando en dormir Nara?- Le dijo Neji.

-Y que es mejor que dormir?-

-Salir a jugar en el mar!- Naruto salió del baño con su traje puesto.

-Piensas ir a nadar? Ahora? No vas a comer un poco?-

-Es cierto! Lo había olvidado. Donde está el restaurant?-

-Y yo qué sé, preguntale a la recepcionista.-

-Bien. Hey Gaara ven acompañame!-

-Ya que, no tengo nada más que hacer.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**-Con las chicas-**_

-Al fin! Podremos tomarnos un descanso lejos de los chicos!- Dijo Ino.

-Si. Podremos hablar de nuestras cosas sin preocuparnos.- Respondió Sakura.

-Saben? Tengo hambre, que tal si vamos a comer?-

-Si vamos. Y si despues vamos a la playa?-

-SI!-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Qué es todo esto?- Naruto estaba en un restaurant libre, y había comida de todo tipo, mucha de ella que no conocía. -Qué opinas Gaara? Qué debería comer?.-

-No sé, yo no conozco tus gustos.-

-Hmm me gustan las cosas dulces, me gustan las cosas con ramen!-

-Pues aquí no se ve ramen en ninguna parte.-

-Si me pude dar cuenta, por qué el mundo me odia?-

-Por qué no vas a la zona de postres? Allá hay cosas dulces. Yo estare por acá, buscando... que comer.-

-Buena idea! Hey Gaara, por qué no vas a sentarte y yo te llevo algo de comida eh?-

-Esta bien, si tu quieres.-

-Bien! Que cosas te gustan.-

-No muchas, solo procura que no sean secas o dulces.- Dijo, mientras se iba a sentar.

-Está bien! Ya vuelvo! De veras!.-

-Si, si de veras.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las chicas por otra parte, estaban sentadas ya comiendo (que rápidas) ensaladas y uno que otro postre.

-Hmm, esta todo muy rico. Donde estarán los chicos?.- Preguntó Hinata.

-No lo sé, pero de seguro Naruto está comiendo.- Respondió Sakura.

-Si, quizás si. Pero aquí no he visto ramen en ningúna parte.-

-Tienes razón, bueno, el deberá acostumbrarse a comer otras cosas.-

Y de pronto un gran grito se escuchó en una zona de la sala.

**-AAAAAAAhhhh!-**

-Y qué pasa ahora?- En ese momento dijo Kiba entrando con los demás.

-Ayuda! Ayudenme! El cangrejo me quiere comer!- Naruto empezó a correr por toda la sala, ya que un pequeño cangrejo lo había mordido.  
>-Gaara! Gaara ayudame! Dile que me suelte!- Decía el rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos.<p>

-Y eso de qué va a servir. A ver ven acá.- La arena rodeó al cangrejo y lo lanzó lejos de ahí. -Como rayos te mordió un cangrejo, si supuestamente estabas en los postres?-

-Porque, había un gran acuario y cuando lo vi, el "cangrejo" estaba escondido, entonces pesé que tenía miedo, lo quería ayudar a salir pero este me mordió. Que mal agradecido.-

-Y, trajiste comida?-

-No. Pero no te preocupes! Ya traigo.-

-Hola! Hasta que los encontramos.- Dijo Kankuro sentandose al lado de su hermano.

-Qué fue todo ese escandalo?- Dijo Neji. -No me digas que fue Naruto.-

-La verdad es que si, un cangrejo lo mordió.- Le respondió Gaara.

-Ya lo veía venir. Bueno, iré a buscar comida, alguien viene?- Dijo Kiba, con Akamaru a su lado (Transformado obviamente).

-Yo voy, también me dió hambre.- Le contestó Shikamaru.

-Yo también iré, Gaara quieres que te traiga algo?.- Dijo Kankuro, con dos platos en sus manos.

-No, Naruto dijo que me iba a traer comida.-

-Seguro? Esta bien.-

-... Mejor trae algo para mi tambien.-

-Yo no tengo hambre tengo sed donde están los refrescos aqui?- Preguntó Neji.

-En la zona de refrescos?- (Hay una zona para todo aqui?)

-Si obviamente.- Dijo y se fue a buscar algo para beber.

-Gaara! Mira alfin encontré algo que me gustara. Y toma aqui tienes. Te traje esto.- Naruto llegó a sentarse al lado de su compañero, con dos platos, los dos con lo mismo, dos bolas de arroz y un filete. -Ves, no es dulce ni seco, ahora a comer!-

-Si, pero es mucho.-

-No importa yo me como lo que sobre. Hey! Hola chicos!-

-Hola Naruto.- Llegó Kiba, y una replica de él, con dos platos.(Era Akamaru)

-Hola.- Dijo Neji con un vaso con agua.

-Hola, hey Gaara toma aqui, está tu comida.- Dijo llegando Kankuro, igualmente con dos platos.

-No es necesario yo ya le traje!- Dijo Naruto, pero Gaara hiso a un lado el plato, y empezó a comer el que le trajo su hermano. -Eh! Cual es tu problema? No te gustó?-

-No. No me gustan esas cosas.-

-Pudiste ser un poco mas específico, con lo que querías. Además que tipo de comida es esa!?-

-La verdad es incríble que encontrara, lengua de ternera asada, quien rayos come esas cosas. Bueno solo tu.- Le dijo Kankuro.

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre.- Mencionó Naruto.

-Ni que fuera algo anormal. Kiba esta comiendo.. por favor dime que eso no es cartílago.- Dijo Neji.

-Y qué? Que comen ustedes que sea tan anormal esto? Yo estoy comiendo carne común, esto es de Akamaru.- Respondió defendiendose.

-Qué importa lo que comen los demás? Lo importante es que te guste y te lo comes.- Dijo llegando Shikamaru.

-Si, pues, oigan no han visto a las chicas?-

-Aqui!- Gritó Sakura, sentandose al lado de sus compañeros, seguida por las demás.

-Oigan que les parece si despues vamos a la playa?- Dijo Ino. -Así podremos relajarnos un rato.-

-Si buena idea. Espera allá no hay cangrejos o si?- Dijo un preocupado Naruto.

-De dode crees que sacan los cangrejos eh?-

-Ni muerto voy allá! Un cangrejo casi me saca el dedo!-

-Aah, entonces por eso estabas gritando.- Esta vez dijo Temari.

-Si-

-Y como rayos te mordió un cangrejo? Dudo que alla salido por si solo del acuario.-

-No, no salió solo-

_-Flashback-_

_Podemos ver a Naruto, que estaba con muchos postres a su alrededor, tratando de decidirce cual escoger._

_-Un momento, a Gaara no le gustan las cosas dulces... A ver.- Y cuando se dió la vuelta vio una pecera con muchos peces (no me digas) un pulpo y cangrejos, al menos eso es lo que se veía. _  
><em>-Hey! Quien es tan malo como para dejar a estas criaturitas, encerradas aqui?.- Y cuando estaba explorando el acuario se topó con un cangrejo tras una roca. <em>  
><em>-Oe tu. Tienes miedo? No te preocupes amigo yo te sacaré de ahí.- Naruto, con una red que estaba al costado de la pecera, saco al cangrejo lo puso en el plato, y cuando lo iba a tocar este lo mordió.<em>  
><em>-Aaaaah! Pero que te pasa! Ayuda! Yo solo te quería salvar!-<em>  
><em>Naruto salió corriendo por todo el salón tropezando con la gente.<em>

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Y como te libraste del animal?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Gaara lo sacó. Pero no importa, me niego ir a la playa, no si voy a encontrar mas cangrejos asesinos sueltos. Deberían ser castigados.- Dijo Naruto cruzandose de brazos.

-Y por qué crees que estaban ahí Naruto? Para felicitarlos?- Le dijo Sakura.

-Obviamente no. Entonces estaban encarcelados?-

-En parte si, pero era para comérselos Naruto ¬¬ nunca has ido a alguna marisquería?-

-No. No me gusta el pescado.-

-Bueno nosotras iremos a la playa, no me importa si vas o no, además los cangrejos no te atacarán si no les haces nada.-

-Pero yo no le hice nada! Lo estaba ayudando!-

-Quizá pensó que lo querías comer.- Dijo Kiba.

-Que asco! Como rayos pueden pensar eso!-

-A este le falta un tornillo ¬.¬U-

-Y te acabas de dar cuenta?- Le dijo Neji.

-Yo ya terminé, iré afuera un rato. Alguie me acompaña?- Dijo levantandose Gaara.

-Yo voy, será mejor reposar un rato, antes se meterse al agua.- Le respondió su hermano, saliendo con él.

-Vamos chicos!- Dijo Ino saliendo.

-Yo iré a cambiarme primero.- Sakura se fue.

-Nos vemos en la playa! De veras!- Gritó Naruto corriendo a la arena.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Yahoo! Al agua!- Kiba salió con un traje rojo, montado sobre Akamaru.

-Oigan que tal si jugamos bolley?- Dijo Ino, en una cancha. Ella tenía un bikini púrpura, y sandalias que hacían juego con ese.

-Si buena idea! Cuantos somos? A ver: Shikamaru...- Empezó a contar Naruto.

-Yo no jugaré, que lata.- Respondió. Él estaba con unos pantalones cortos negros, y una camiseta, recostado en una toalla.

-Entonces, Temari...-

-Yo paso!- Ella estaba con un traje de baño naranja, sentada en una silla, bronceandose.

-Ok, quien quiere jugar?- Levantaron la mano. -Entonces, Hinata, Neji, Kankuro, Ino, Sakura, y yo. Entonces serán grupos de...-

-De tres Naruto, dos equipos de tres.- Terminó el Nara.

-Si! Yo creare los grupos les parece?-

-No, que los cree alguien más. Ni modo yo terminaré en tu equipo perdiendo.-  
>Dijo Sakura, con un bikini rosa.<p>

-Yo los creo.- Dijo Gaara, que estaba sentado en la arena, frente la cancha, con un traje rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo. - Uno: Kankuro, Ino y Neji. Dos: Sakura, Hinata, y Naruto.-

-Yay! Que bien Sakura-chan quedamos en el mismo equipo!.-

-Si que bien, bueno esto no será para siempre.-

Y entonces, comenzó el partido. Neji comenzó, Hinata respondió, luego le pegó Sakura, Kankuro iba a responder cuando, un gigante perro blanco agarró el balón y lo mordisqueo rebentandolo.

-No! Akamaru perro malo!- Gritó Naruto. -Como se te ocurre! Ibamos a anotar un punto!-

-Si como no, no fue culpa de Akamaru a él le gustan los balones, no es así amigo?- Dijo Kiba.  
>-Guaf!-<p>

-Bueno ya no podemos jugar, que tal si vamos al mar?- Propuso Sakura. -Para eso vinimos no?-

-Si! Miren allá hay un tobogan de agua!- Dijo Kiba corriendo hasta el juego. -Vienen o qué!?-

-Si vamos!- Dijo Naruto, y todos (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, y Gaara) fueron tras el chico.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya estaban arriba, pero no podían avanzar ya que cierto chico tenía miedo.

-Saben? Creo que ya no se ve tan divertido.- Dijo Kiba.

-Tu querías venir aquí! Además mira, no tiene nada de peligroso. Por favor Kiba te has lanzado de lugares mas altos!- Exclamó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia. -La verdad es que esa actitud la esperaría de Naruto.-

-Yo no soy cobarde!- Se defendió el rubio.

-Que!? Me estás diciendo cobarde!?- Gritó Kiba.

-Practicamente se lo dijo a si mismo.- Murmuró Gaara.

-Si pero mas bien, fue una indirecta.- Le respondió su hermano.

-Okay, me voy a tirar, solo tenganme paciencia.-

-Treinta minutos, ya es mucha paciencia sabes?- Le dijo Ino.

-No, yo creo que es poco...-

-Ya, abajo!- Kankuro lo empujó, pero Kiba fue rápido y lo tomó del brazo. Los dos se terminaron, resbalando cayendo.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!-

**SPLASH!** Fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Buena idea chicos! Vamos todos juntos!- Y así Naruto los tomó a todos y se tiraron.

**SPLASH!** Todos terminaron en el mar.

-Naruto ESTÚPIDO! Como se te ocurre hacer eso!- Sakuro le gritó y lo golpeo en la cabeza.  
>Naruto quedó con la cabeza media sumergida en el agua.<p>

-Pero Sakura-chan, parecía divertido u.u-

-Saben? No estuvo tan mal después de todo.- Dijo Kiba saliedo mojandose en cabello.

-Juro que nunca más voy a tirarme de más de diez metros de altura, maldito Inuzuka como se te ocurre tirarme contigo!- Le gritó Kankuro.

-Eh! Espera! Tu me empujaste no es mi problema, yo solo quería agarrarme de algo para no caer-

-Si pero yo no soy algo soy "ALGUIEN"-

-Kankuro prácticamente fue tu culpa.- Le dijo Gaara.

-Okay.-

-Miren chicos! Un tiburón!- Les dijo Naruto nadando hacia la aleta del "tiburón".  
>-TIBURÓN!.- Todos gritaron y nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron.<br>Salieron del agua y empezaron a buscar a los otros.

-Hey donde estabamos?- Preguntó Hinata, saliendo del agua, con un traje que igualmente le cubría todo el cuerpo-

-No lo sé, creo que el tobogán nos lanzó más lejos de lo que pensabamos.- Respondió Neji.

-Pues busquenlos con su byakugan!- Dijo el tiburón detrás de ellos.

-Aaaaah! Tiburón! Tiburón! Tiburón!- Naruto gritaba y como no sabía que hacer se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar. -Tiburón, tiburón tiburón...!-

-Calmate Naruto, solo es un niño.- Le dijo Sakura.

-Espera como sabes que tenemos byakugan?- Le preguntó Neji.

-Chicos no me reconocen?- Les dijo el "tiburón".

**-LEE!?-**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>-Misión cumplida! Lee está en el fic!<em>

_Inner: Y los otros!?_

_-Espera hasta el próximo capítulo..._

_Inner: Nuuu!_

_-O.O van a ser las doce de la noche... Jo! Soy puntual, o no soy puntual?_

_Inner: No, los capítulos eran para ayer... así que para recompensarlos vas a subir un nuevo capítulo inmediatamente, verdad?_

_-No! Me falta inspiración._

_Inner: Yo te mostraré lo que es inspiración si no actualizas en dos minutos más!_

_-Jooo, siento que me desprecian T-T_

_Inner: La vida es injusta ^^_

_-Si esta loca no me mata antes, les dejo el próximo episodio..._


	7. Capítulo 6: El monstruo de la bahía

Capítulo 6: El monstruo de la bahía.

Anteriormente nuestros protagonistas, llegaron a un hotel, comieron, y fueron a un día en la playa. Muchas cosas interesantes pasaron ese día e inculso se encontraron con un familiar tiburón. Quien diría que sería uno de sus compañeros.

-¡¿LEE?!- Todos gritaron. (Menos Naruto, pues estaba temblando.)  
>-Así es chicos! Hola! Jamás pensé que los encontraría aqui! Tambien están tomando un descanso? La Hokage me dijo que podía tomarme unas vacaciones con Gai-sensei.- Dijo el mencionado.<p>

-Espera Gai-sensei también vino?- Le preguntó Neji.

-Claro que sí! Y también vino Ten Ten, Shino y Chouji!-

-E-en serio? Bueno, ahora asi somos todos.- Dijo esta vez Sakura.

-Chicos que pasó?- Preguntó Naruto tambaleandose.

-Digamos que te desmayaste porque Lee era un tiburón.- Le dijo Kiba.

-Ooh! No te preocupes Naruto! No soy canibal! No te comeré.- Dijo Lee.

-Eso, no me hace sentir mejor. Creo que ahora me siento enfermo.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya va a oscurecer, y creo que va a llover.- Dijo Gaara caminando de vuelta.

-Espera no sabemos donde estamos!-

-Yo si.-

-Ah. Bueno, Lee donde estas instalado?-

-Por acá cerca, vamos! Oigan donde se están quedando ustedes? Yo estoy en un hotel!-

-Donde más podría ser, claro que nos estamos quedando en un hotel también.-  
>Dijo Neji.<p>

-En serio? Que bien! En que hotel se hospedan?-

-En el único que hay aqui..-

-Lógico si no hay otro no podrían estar en ese.-

-"_Lo perdimos... No, siempre fue así. Me pregunto quien sobrevivirá más tiempo Naruto o LEE."_-

-Oigan chicos, les digo algo gracioso?- Dijo Lee.

-Que pasa cejotas?-Dijo Naruto.

-Hoy en el restaurant había un chico bien loco, dijo que un cangrejo lo quería matar. Pobre cangrejo debió haber estado muy asustado después de que lo lanzaron por la ventana.-

-"_Así que el cangrejo escapó, bueno al menos lo pude ayudar."_-

Todos ahogaron una carcajada.

-Ese loco era Naruto, Lee!- Le dijo Ino.

-En serio? Pero Naruto, por qué querías, asustar al cangrejo?-

-Yo no lo quería auyentar, él se asustó sin razón. Hey miren ya llegamos.-

-Adonde rayos estaban metidos? Los estabamos esperando hace rato ya.- Les reclamó Temari, lista con sus cosas para irse.  
>-Hola... Lee?! Que haces acá? "Genial ahora hay dos locos, estas vacaciones no están resultando como yo pensaba."-<p>

-Hola Temari, hola Shikamaru! Como están! Como verán vine de vacaciones con Gai-sensei!- Le respondió este.

-Si, si. Mejor vamonos, después nos cuentas todo, que tengo sueño.- Comentó levantandose el Nara.

-Si! Esperenme chicos iré a buscar a los demás, y nos encontraremos allá!-

-Eeeh... lo esperamos o nos encontramos con él en el hotel? No entendi.-Dijo Naruto confuso.

-No importa, vámonos se pondrá a llover y tengo frío.- Dijo Temari, partiendo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos estaban reunidos en el hotel, por alguna coincidencia, sus habitaciones estaban al frente. Como la estancia de Naruto era más grande todos se reunieron ahí.  
>Se cambiaron, Hinata sirvió un poco de té y pasaron una tarde mirando la lluvia y conversando.<p>

-Me aburro. Que podemos hacer adentro?- Dijo Kiba.

-Que tal si contamos historias de terror!- Dijo Naruto.

-Nada de terror Naruto, a Kankuro le dan miedo.- Le dijo Temari.

-No seas así hermanita, además no son para eso?- Le dijo el medio de los Sabaku No.

-Si pero no recuerdas, que por ver "terror en el desayuno" no quisiste comer por una semana porque pensaste que las tostadas te iban a atacar?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Todos rieron a carcajadas.  
>Gaara sorío recordando ese día.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_Era una noche pacífica en Suna. No había ningún ser, afuera todos probablemente dormidos._  
><em>En la casa de los Sabaku No, estaban Temari, Kankuro y Gaara sentados en un sofá mirando una película.<em>

_En el sillón cabían perfectamente los tres, por suerte para Kankuro, que estaba tratando esconderse detrás de su hermana mayor._

_-Kankuro! Es solo una película, ni que las tostadas vayan a salir de la pantalla!-_  
><em>Le dijo esta empujandolo lejos.<em>

_-La verdad es que eso no ayuda Temari.- Dijo el menor de los Sabaku No._  
><em>Kankuro después se fue a acurrucar a un lado de Gaara. A este no le importaba la verdad estaba cómodo, y no se movería, además la película ya iba a terminar.<em>  
><em>Un fuerte grito se escuchó en la pantalla, seguido por un trueno que retumbó en todo Suna.<em>

_-Va a llover? Ahora? En serio. De todos los días tenía que llover ahora!?- Exclamó Kankuro levantandose._

_-Calmate. La lluvia durará hasta mañana. Y no tenemos mucha comida. Hoy no fui de compras.- Dijo la de cuatro coletas._

_-Genial, y que vamos a comer?-_

_-Ahora? Nada, ya comiste, hay que guardar comida para mañana.-_

_-Está bien, voy a dormir. Adiós buenas noches.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación._

_-Buenas noches, yo también me ire a acostar. Adiós Gaara pasa buena noche.-_  
><em>Dijo Temari.<em>

_-Adiós.- Este solo se cruzó de brazos, y lentamente se durmió._

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

_-Kankuro a desayunar!- Gritó Temari desde la cocina._

_-...-_

_-Aargh, por qué no baja!? Gaara te molestaría ir a buscar a Kankuro?-_

_-Mientras no te tenga que escuchar gritar de nuevo cualquier cosa.- Este se fue._

_-Seguramente no durmió bien. Bueno ya que anoche estaba lloviendo no pudo subir al techo.-_

_-Arriba-_

_-Kankuro baja el DESAYUNO está listo.- Dijo Gaara al frente de la habitacion de Kankuro._

_-N-no, y si el desayuno me ataca!?-_

_-Esto no puede ser verdad. Kankuro baja de una buena, vez ya me tengo que ir.-_

_-No! No me obligarán! Seguramente es una trampa, como no sé que no estas... Aaaah! No Gaara! Sueltame Nooo Aaah Temari ayudame!-_

_La arena de Gaara había atrapado a Kankuro para llevarlo a arrastras hacia abajo, ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No quería escuchar rogar más a su hermano._

_-Al fin... Gaara no tenías que ser tan duro- Le dijo Temari sirviendo los platos. -Toma Kankuro tostadas y mermelada.-_

_-Lo sabia! Sabia que algo extraño pasaba aqui! No me van a llevar!- Dicho eso, Kankuro se fue corriendo a su habitacion._

_-Imbécil. Qué no entiende que solo es una-_

_-AAAAAHH!-_

_-Pero qué le pasó ahora?- Temari miró a su hermano pequeño que estaba sentado delante de ella. Este estaba sonriendo satisfecho, mientras miraba hacia arriba como si pudiera ver a traves del techo. -Que le hiciste ahora Gaara.-_

_-Yo? Nada-_

_-Ayudaa!- Kankuro bajó corriendo, mientras que unas tostadas lo venian siguiendo. Temari miró a Gaara, simplepemente le nego con la cabeza, y se echó a reír. Cuando Kankuro, salió de la casa, las tostadas cayeron al piso, y la arena volvió a la calabaza de Gaara. Este solo pudo ahogar una pequeña risa._

_-Fin Flashback- _

-Qué pasa Gaara?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Ah? N-no nada.-

-Bueno, quien se anima a contar una historia?-

-Yo lo haré!- Dijo Gai-sensei. Apagó las luces agarró una linterna y la prendió apuntando a su cara.

-Aaaaah!- Todos gritaron.

-Siquiera he empezado, no se preocupen, la historia no da tanto miedo.-

-No, no gritamos por eso.-

-Bien, esta no es una historia, es una leyenda que se llama, "El monstruo de la bahía"...-

-No sería el monstruo del lago?- Dijo Ten Ten.

-No Ten Ten, hay diferentes monstruos, no todos tienen que ver con agua. Ahora si me permiten terminar...- Dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Neji.

-Ni siquiera ha empezado.-

-Si me permiten empezar. Hace mucho tiempo...-

-En una galaxia muy lejana.. Chan, chan!- Dijo naruto arrebatandole la linterna a Gai.

-Callate Naruto!- Dijo Lee. -Prosiga Gai-sensei.-

-Gracias. Hace mucho tiempo, una noche, en esta misma playa, un chiquillo y su hermana iban caminando, quisieron ir a pescar, arrendaron una canoa, y se fueron. Se hizo muy tarde, y quisieron volver, pero no pudieron ya que una gran ola se los llevó más adentro.  
>Ellos terminaron barados en una isla, pero no les importó ya que estaban cerca. Cuando pasaron esa noche se dieron cuenta de que no era una simple isla, si no una bahia. Muajajajaja!-<p>

-En serio. Eso era todo?- Dijo Neji frustrado.

-Claro que no!... Solo que olvidé lo demás.- Dicho esto, todos cayeron al suelo.  
>-Lo lamento pero no rcuerdo lo demás, pero admitan que es de miedo pasar una noche en una isla y despertar y descrubrír que es una bahia!-<p>

-Claro que no! Al contrario uno se alegraría al saber que al menos está habitada!- Gritó Ten Ten.

-Pero Ten Ten, la bahia no estaba habitada, estaba abandonada, y lo único que podian hacer era esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de que faltaban para ir a buscarlos... Pero nunca sucedió ya que-

-Eso lo acaba de inventar no?-

-Si. U_U-

Ten Ten simplemente se golpeó con una mano en la frente. -Por qué no mejor jugamos un juego de mesa?-

-Como cual? Nadie trajo juegos.- Respondió Naruto. -Aaah, a decir verdad yo vi a Neji y Hinata jugar en el bus. Trajeron algún otro juego que podamos jugar todos juntos?-

-No. Solo trajimos algunos para pasar el rato en el viaje.- Dijo Neji. -Además todos se juegan de dos personas máximo.-

-Ok. Eeh, eso me recuerda, Lee! No tendrán por casualidad un reproductor de video?-

-Un reproductor de video? Para que quieres uno?-

-Para ver una película dah!-

-Es que el idiota trajo películas pero no trajo el aparato adecuado. Trajo una radio pero no trajo música.- Dijo Temari.

-No me odien, yo también me equivoco.-

-Nadie te lo discute Naruto.-

-La verdad es que no tenemos reproductor pero tenemos música.- Dijo Chouji.

-Que bien! Podremos cantar!.-

-A esta hora? Pero vamos a despertas a la demás gente.-

-Somos los únicos en este piso Neji.-

-Yo no gracias, yo iré a cenar, vamos Shikamaru?.- Dijo Chouji con un paquete de papas.

-Bah, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, vamos.-

-Genial, estas vacaciones van peor de lo que imaginé.- Dijo Kankuro. -La idea de que ustedes vinieran era para que todos estuvieramos juntos.-

-Aaaw que tierno. Pero si no me equivoco tu dijiste que lo único que querías hacer era venir a relajarte y apartarte de la sociedad.-

-Cállate Temari, sé lo que dije. Y eso haré, me voy a dormir.- Y con eso se fue.

-*bostezo* Kankuro tiene razón mejor vamos a dormir, hace sueño.- Dijo Kiba somnoliento.

-E-esta bien, mañana que haremos?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Hoy escuché a unas chicas que hay un gimnasio en el hotel! Que tal si vamos para entrenar temprano?- Saltó Lee.

-_"Yo me quería relajar"_ Bueno entonces está decidido mañana temprano vamos al gimnasio.- Dijo Gaara.

-Que!? Nadie dijo nada! Bueno ya que. Adiós chicos duerman bien! Los esperamos mañana.- Dijo Ten Ten mientras volvía a su habitación.

-Adiós buenas noches.-

* * *

><p><em>-Feliz?<em>

_Inner: Mucho ^^ Ahora si están todos. Yupiiii!_

_Sasuke: Y yo que!? _

_-Tu no estás, yo te odio. ¬¬_

_Inner: Sasukie! *¬*_

_Sasuke: Y como se supone que harás las parejas sin "mi"?_

_-Tengo imaginación! Y quién te dejo entrar!?_

_Inner: Es un misterio..._

_-Maldita ¬¬ _

_Sasuke: Como ella está de mi lado, y es capaz de hacerte sufrir por el resto de tu vida, tendrás que agregarme al fanfic ^^_

_-Ni en mis sueños! Yo te odio..._

_Inner: I love him!_

_- ÒoÓ Traidora!_

_Inner: Tu madre!_

_-Sasuke no va a estar en el fic y punto!_

_Inner: No al SasuSaku? TnT_

_-Y si es NaruSaku? ^^_

_Inner: Y Hinata?_

_- ¬¬ Con Kiba?_

_Inner: Yo quiero a Sasukie!_

_- ¬¬ Lo veremos en los próximos capítulos... Ahora... Como carajos entraste aqui!?_

Sasuke: Eemmm... Hasta el próximo capítulo! *Se va corriendo*


	8. Capítulo 7: No es el mejor entrenamiento

_-Nee, aqui otro capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que se me había olvidado..._

_Inner: Actualizaste hace poco y ya se te olvido?_

_-See... la verdad es que estoy feliz de que a alguien le guste mi fanfic, al principio se me dio la idea de escribir pero no sabía si publicar algo o no. Después una amiga leyó mi historia (lo que tenía) y me dijo que la publicara ya que era divertida y que si no lo hacía se me quedarían las ganas de hacerlo T-T  
>En fin, ella me está ayudando con algunos detalles, y si encuentran la historia divertida es gracias a ella. <em>

_Inner: Lamentablemente tu no tienes sentido del humor... a veces no se sabe si estás bromeando o no..._

_- ¬¬ Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con... el super "discurso", ni siquiera sé si lo leen T-T_

_Inner: Pues entonces, mientras yo trato de calmar a esta llorona, ustedes lean ^^_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: No es el mejor entrenamiento.<p>

-Y 1! y 2! y 3! y 4! Y 1! y 2! y 3!... Vamos Naruto! Tu puedes! Que la llama de tu juventud siga encendida!.- Lee estaba ayudando a Naruto a levantar pesas. ¿En que lo estaba ayudando? Pues estaba dandole apoyo moral, que más?

-Noo! No me quiero quemar, que se apague!- Y de pronto las pesas le cayeron encima. -A-a-aa-rg-h a-ayud-da -

-Que mal Naruto, tu llama se ha apagado. Pero no te preocupes que tienes toda una vida por delante! Yo te ayudo amigo!- Y Lee levantó todas las pesas del Uzumaki.

-L-lee, tu llama está encendida?-

-Claro que si! Por qué?-

-Necesito que me lleves al hospital, creo que me rompí la espalda.-

-No te preocupes Naruto yo te ayudo.- Llegó Sakura.

-G-gracias S-sakura-chan.- Naruto se desmayo de dolor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Te voy a ganar! Te voy a ganar!- Gritó Kankuro en la piscina. Estaba compitiendo con Temari a ver quien era el nadador más rápido.

-Ni lo sueñes!- Temari gritó. Agarró una tabla y se la tiró. Kankuro la esquivó facilmente, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada.

-Cuidado Kankuro!- Le advirtió Kiba. Muy tarde, Kankuro estaba pegado a la pared.

-Jaja! Yo gané!-

-T-tramposa.- Dijo despegando la cara de la pared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Oigan quieren un helado?- Preguntó Ino, que estaba con Neji, Ten Ten y Gaara.

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate.- Dijo Ten Ten.

-Yo uno de vainilla.- Habló el ojiperla.

-No me gusta el helado.- Dijo Gaara indiferentemente.

-Hola señor, quiero un helado de vainilla, dos de chocolate y otro de menta por favor.-

-Está bien, serían 15 ryo (-_ejem, no tengo idea cuanto sería, puse un numero al azar._)- Dijo el vendedor dandole los helados a la chica.

-Gracias.- Ella agarró los helados los pagó y le pasó uno a cada uno.

-Y para qué dos de chocolate Ino? Tu tambien quieres? Hubieses pedido uno doble.- Le dijo Ten Ten.

-No este es para Gaara.- Le dijo pasandole el helado al mencionado.

-No me gusta el helado.-

-Vamos Gaara al menos aceptalo.-

-Argh.- No le quedó otra, simplemente lo llevaba en la mano, siquiera lo miró. No le gustaba el helado.

-Vamos, volvamos a ver a los demás.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la cocina, estaban Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Hinata. Que hacían?  
>Chouji retó a Shikamaru a un duelo de quien podía comer más.<br>Shikamaru simplemente se negó, por lo tanto, Hinata tuvo que competir.

-Increíble, nadie imaginaria que Hinata pudiera comer tanto.- Dijo el Nara.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera van perejos, cuando se van a cansar?- Dijo Shino.

-43.. 45... 47... No puedo más!

-Chouji, pierde. CHOUJI PIERDE!?- Gritó Shikamaru. -Increible, Hinata no sé como lo hiciste, este debe ser un record.-

-Comer 73 platos de ramen... ni siquiera Naruto lo lograría.- Agregó Shino.

-Está bien vamos al gimnasio, a lo mejor los demás ya llegaron.- Dijo la ojiperla, limpiando.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Todos estaban ya reunidos en el gimnasio cuando se encontraron una devastadora escena.

-Pregunta ¿Que rayos le pasó a Naruto?- Comentó Ten Ten llegando donde los demás.

-Yo tengo otra ¿Que le pasó a Kankuro?- Preguntó esta vez Gaara.

-Esto fue culpa de Temari- Dijo el mencionado.

-Que? Temari te pintó la cara de rojo?-

-No, esa fue la pared.- Dijo Kiba. -Lo demás fue culpa de Temari.-  
>Lo que pasaba es que Kankuro, tenía toda la espalda arañada como si una manada de gatos lo hubiese atacado.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_-Cuidado Kankuro!- Dijo Kiba._

_PAM!_

_Tarde, Kankuro había chocado contra la pared._

_-Jaja! Te gané!- Dijo Temari._

_-T-tramposa. - Dijo despegaba su cara de la pared._

_-Jajajaja! No te preocupes, ya se te pasará.-_

_-Creo que me rompí mi nariz.-_

_-Deja de quejarte vamos, vayamos a cambiarnos.- Y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa ella cayó encima de un perro blanco. -Aah! Kiba! Que rayos hace Akamaru aqui!.-_

_-Sshh! Aqui no se permiten perros asi que cállate.- Replicó este._

_-Está bien ya vamonos.- Agarro su gran abanico, y nuevamente el perro se puso en su camino, pero esta vez ella lo esquivó, haciendo que esta cayera a la piscina. Se abrió el abanico y tratando de agarrarse de algo, ella empezó a agitarlo, por lo cual se crearon varias rafagas de viento todas dirigidas al pobre de Kankuro, que había logrado safarse de la muralla._  
><em>-AAAHHH!-<em>

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Prácticamente fue la culpa de Akamaru.- Dijo Temari.

-No! Akamaru no hizo nada. Fue la culpa de la piscina por atravesarse.- El chico perro defendió a Akamaru.

-Hay si, la culpa la tiene la piscina.-

-Y que le pasó a Naruto?- Preguntó Ten Ten nuevamente.

-Estaba haciendo pesas cuando su llama de la juventud se apagó en el peor momento.- Dijo Lee.

-Eeh... Eso me deja en las mismas...-

-Significa que se le cayeron todas las pesas encima.- Dijo Sakura con suspiro, aun tratando de curar a Naruto.

-Bien, mientras Naruto se recupera nosotros nos vamos a cambiar. Nos vemos en la zona de entrenamiento?- Dijo Temari.

-No era esta la zona de entrenamiento? Digo esto es un gimnasio.- Dijo Lee.

-CLARO QUE NO! Ustedes no entrenaran acá! Estas cosas no les servirán de entrenamiento, los veré en una hora en la playa!- Dijo entrando Gai-sensei.

-QUE!? Vamos a entrenar de verdad? Pero si estamos de vacaciones! No es justo.- Dijo Naruto parandose de repente.

-Si! Asi que mejor Naruto te vas mejorando rápido! Ya que aqui no es el mejor entrenamiento!.-

-Si Gai-sensei, todos escucharon vamos!- Dijo Lee yendose con Gai-

-Prefería entrenar en el gimnasio-

* * *

><p><em>-*cantando* BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! Hola chicos estoy de muy buen humor ^3^<em>

_Inner: Bipolar..._

_- ¬¬ serás tu._

_Sasuke: Por qué de tan buen humor? Yo no estoy en el fic._

_-Y no lo estarás. Por eso estoy feliz ^^_

_Inner: Sasukie T-T ahora no puedo hacer nada._

_Sasuke: Pensé que serías fiel a mi T^T_

_Inner: Siempre! Haré lo que sea porque aparezcas en este fic!_

_-Por qué tanta importancia? Además como rayos te hago aparecer? Ya todos llegaron._

_Sasuke: De la misma forma en la que llegó Lee._

_-Nadando?_

_Sasuke: Llegó nadando? O-O_

_-No, pero se encontró con los demás así._

_Inner: Qué importa? Todos quieren a SasuSaku, o no? _

_-Sabes si alguien está leyendo esto? _

_Inner: No..._

_-Entonces no les importará si no aparece el Sasuke._

_Inner: ¬¬ Te odio._

_- ¬¬ compartimos algo en común ^^_

_Inner: ¬¬_

_Sasuke: Chicos como estas dos, están peleando por saber si apareceré o no en el fic, no me queda otra que decir que... "Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!" Bueno... yo no... T-T_


	9. Capítulo 8: Rápido! Se acaba el tiempo!

_-Hola! Hello! Hi! Bonjour! Konichiwa!... 3_

_Inner: Llega al punto ¬¬_

_-Nee, la chica está de mal humor ^^ Bueno les quería decir que, mañana por la tarde me iré de viaje por unos días, y no podré actualizar! _

_Inner: Pfff... irresponsable._

_-Créeme que si tuviera internet en el campo actualizaría .-. Pero bueno, los dejo de aburrir y los dejo leer._

_Inner: Se aburrirán igual..._

_- ¬¬._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: Rápido! Se acaba el tiempo!<p>

Todos los shinobis estaban reunidos en el patio de comida, cada uno con un gran plato al frente.  
>Después de ir al gimnasio todos estaban muuy agotados, además de saltarse el desayuno, prefirieron comer un gran almuerzo. Ya que seguramente un duro entrenamiento les esperaba.<p>

-Estaba delicioso! Quiero más!.- Exclamó Naruto.

-Naruto ya has comido demasiado, y debemos ir a entrenar. De seguro se te va a revolver el estomago.- Le dijo Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Mi estómago es de acero!-

-No es momento de discutir. Debemos comer rápido para encontrarnos con Gai-sensei en media hora!- Dijo el chico de traje verde.

-No te preocupes Lee, tenemos tiempo aún. Y nadie quiere encontrarse con Gai.-

-Yo me voy a dormir. No sé ustedes, pero el entrenamiento de la mañana me dio sueño.- Dijo Shikamaru retirándose.

-ENTRENAMIENTO!? Si tu no hiciste nada!- Exclamó Ten Ten -Como rayos puedes estar cansado?-

-Déjalo, siempre está cansado. Además el será el que estará en problemas si no va.- Dijo la Sabaku No.

-Creo que tienes razón. Oigan como deberíamos ir? No trajimos la ropa adecuada para entrenar.-

-Vamos de compras!- Dijo Ino alzando los brazos. -Ustedes dijeron que podríamos pasar a comprar a las tiendas de acá, por si algo nos gustaba.-

-Si, nosotros dijimos eso.- Dijo Kankuro. -Bueno tenemos poco tiempo, asi que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.-

Y todos se fueron del restaurant, buscando tiendas de ropa por la villa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Aqui todo es muy bonito!. Que podemos comprar?- Dijo Ino contemplando todas las maravillas de la tienda.

-No lo sé pero procura de que sea lo que necesitamos, y de que no sea tan costoso.- Dijo Temari -Y tambien "por favor" no lleves tantas. Aun no entiendo como es que guardaste todas esas cosas en tú maleta.-

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo que si sé, es que me gustan muchas cosas de aqui. De verdad, la villa de la cascada es muy bonita.-

-Si, oigan miren, allí hay una tienda de ropa, vamos.- Dijo Sakura.

-Ya adentro-

-Y bien, les gusta algo?- Dijo Temari mirando una que otra prenda para llevar. -Recuerden que necesitamos ropa para correr, asi que no lleven cosas innecesarias, luego podremos venir otra vez.-

-No te preocupes, ahora me controlaré! No llevaré ropa en exceso jeje.- Respondió Ino. -Miren me gusta esto!- Ino encontró, una polera y unos pantalones deportivos color morado, con unas zapatillas blancas.

-Yo llevare este.- Dijo Sakura, con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos color rosa y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

-Yo iré con mi traje de baño.- Dijo Naruto saliendo de la tienda.

-Si creo que es mejor eso.- Dijo Kiba siguiendolo.

-Bueno entonces que las chicas compren lo que se les plasca nosotros iremos así.- Esta vez dijo Kankuro.

-No, yo si voy a comprar, no voy a morirme de calor con mi traje.- Dijo Gaara, con una bolsa en la mano. -Vamos.-

-Esta bien, no quiero llegar tarde, aún se deben cambiar.- Dijo Lee igualmente saliendo detrás de los demás.

-Tu no te vas a cambiar?- Le preguntó Neji.

-Claro que no! Ire con este preciado traje que me dió Gai-sensei!-

-Si, era obvio.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-En la habitación de los chicos-

-Al fin llegaron, que estuvieron haciendo?- Les dijo Shikamaru en una amaca, en la terraza.

-Acompañamos a las chicas a comprar ropa.- Dijo Naruto entrando al baño.

-Aah, entonces, voy a dormir un poco más.-

-Claro que no! Ya debemos irnos recuerdas?- Naruto le respondió, saliendo con su traje de baño, pero esta vez era de color blanco.

-Y que le pasó a tu traje?-

-No iba a traer solo uno, que pasaba si se me perdía?-

-Serías un completo inútil, eso pasaría.- Le dijo Neji.

-Más de lo que soy? No lo creo.-

-...-

-Oye! Yo no soy estúpido! Que te crees? Además, por qué perdería "yo" mi traje?-

-Es a eso a lo que me refería. Y "tu" dijiste que se te perdería el traje. El que seas estúpido no es mi problema.-

-No sería de nadie, sería solo mío.-

-Que importa? Vamos! Que se nos hace tarde. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo yendo a comprar.- Dijo Kiba saliendo de la habitacion.

-Vamos. Shikamaru tu también debes venir!- Le dijo Naruto jalandoló para sacarlo.

-No, que lata.-

-Nada de que lata Nara! Sal ahora mismo!- Neji se le unió tomandolo del otro brazo para llevarlo afuera.

-Bah, está bien.- Dijo parandose -No quiero que nadie vea que dos chicos me estan llevando al arrastra.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Con las chicas-

-Miren! Como me queda? Está muy bonito no?- Dijo Ino posando frente a un espejo.

-No, el mío es el más lindo!- Dijo Sakura.

-Eso que importa? Vamos llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Temari, con unos pantalones cortos naranja, y una polera de media manga.

-T-temari tiene razón vamos chicas.- Dijo Hinata -De seguro N-naruto-kun y los demás ya están allá.- Ella estaba con una camiseta gris que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y unos pantalones del mismo color.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_-En la playa-_

-No se preocupe Gai-sensei, de seguro ya llegarán.- Dijo Ten Ten, con su casual ropa de entrenamiento. -Quizá tuvieron un retraso.-

-No hay excusas! Les dije que en una hora! Y una hora debe ser! No deberían por qué llegar tarde.- Dijo este, arriba de un cartel, buscando a los otros que faltaban.

-No debimos haber venido con él.- Dijo Ten Ten sentandose en la arena.

-No nos quedaba otra, creo que Tsunade también quería librarse de Gai.- Dijo Shino a un lado de esta.

-No se preocupen todo estará bien, mientras no tengamos que correr, estaremon bien.- Dijo Chouji comiendo.

-Miren allí vienen!- Gritó Lee a un lado de Gai.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>Nee, les gustó?_

_Inner: Creo que se aburren más que yo._

_-¬¬ Bueno si no les gusta o creen que le falta algo no olviden comentarlo. Además, como dije antes yo me iré mañana. _

_Inner: Eeeh..!_

_-Y tu vendrás conmigo... obvio._

_Inner: Oooh..._

_Sasuke: Y por tu ausencia podré colarme en el fic ^^_

_-Si yo no estoy nadie publicará nada ¬¬_

_Inner: Claro que si!_

_-Ah cierto, mi fic se lo dejaré, mientras yo esté de viaje, a Neko-chan, mi amiga que me está ayudando con la historia._

_Inner: Y como ya había dicho antes, los pasajes que encuentren graciosos los hizo... "Neko-chan"?_

_-Amineko-chan, ^^ es mi bestfriend._

_Sasuke: Ella me ama, al menos podré aparecer..._

_-¬¬ Dei-nii aparecerá y te matará :D_

_Deidara: Me llamaron?_

_-Aún no, chu chu, fuera. Nadie debe saber que estarás en el fic._

_Inner: Eres tan idiota..._

_-Dudo que alguien lea esto... O si? Bueno si no lo leen se salvaron... bah, igual lo iba a decir._

_Inner: ¬¬... Bueno "queridos" lectores nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! No, no, Amineko-chan los verá en el próximo capítulo._

_Sasuke: Y también estaré yo! _

_-Sigue soñando. Adiós chicos!_


	10. Capítulo 9: ¡Entrenando! ¿En vacaciones?

_-Konichiwa! Si creen que soy Amineko están equivocados ..._

_Inner: Por qué Neko-chan estaría ocupando tu cuenta?_

_-Porque sería bastante problemático que lo publicara en su cuenta como su historia y tener que buscar el maldito fanfic de nuevo._

_Inner: ¬¬_

_-Además, Neko-chan es mi "bestfriend" y le tengo confianza... no como a ti ¬¬_

_Neko-chan: Gracias Pans ^^ Bueno, esta vez no seré yo la que actualice porque Pansi-chan aun no se irá de viaje. Se irá en la tarde. Aunque... estoy con ella en este momento..._

_Inner: Creo que eso cuenta como que tu estás actualizando..._

_Neko-chan: Shut up._

_-Nee, los dejo leer. Será mi ultima actualización de la semana... TnT_

* * *

><p>Cápitulo 9: Entrenando! ¿En vacaciones?<p>

Todos los shinobis estaban ya reunidos con Gai, quien estaba impaciente por empezar.

-Kiba!- Exclamó este.

-Aqui!-

-Naruto!-

-Aqui!-

-Es esto necesario? Estamos todos aqui.- Dijo Sakura.

-Si! Es necesario para saber si alguno de ustedes se ha perdido en el camino.-

-No, todos estamos aqui. Quien se pierde de un grupo de chicos que va corriendo?-

-Shikamaru!-

-...-

-Donde está Shikamaru!-

-De seguro está dormido- Dijo Kiba.

-Pero nosotros lo despertamos! Y dijo que iba a venir.- Dijo Naruto señalando a Neji y a el.

-Quizá se perdió en el camino!- Dijo Gai

-No me perdí estoy acá.- Dijo Shikamaru, junto a Gaara.

-Y donde estaban?-

-Se quedó dormido, y lo fui a buscar.- Dijo Gaara, quien traía a Shikamaru tumbado en la arena.

-Bueno... al parecer ya estamos todos, podemos empezar para acabar rápido?- Dijo una Sakura impaciente.

-Está bien. Ven esas rocas de ahí? Deben recoger una y correr por toda la playa!-

-QUE!? Por toda la playa? Nos llevará todo un día!- Exclamó Ino.

-Si... siquiera se ve el principio.- Dijo Hinata.

-Deben ir al muelle y luego correr hacia el faro de la montaña. Allí es el final. Y si alguno de ustedes se detiene empezarán de nuevo!-

-Ya que... espere... Y POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJO QUE NOS REUNIERAMOS EN EL MUELLE!?- Exclamó Temari.

-Por qué si no, tendría que llevar todas estas rocas hacia allá.-

-Lógico ¬¬ -

-Si empiezan desde ya no tardarán en finalizar! Asi que empiecen!-

-Debemos cargar las rocas hasta el muelle y luego correr hacia el faro?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Obviamente.-

-Vamos a hacer lo que usted no quiso hacer?-

-No, porque ustedes llevarán solo una, yo debería haber llevado todas juntas.-

-A bueno, entonces está bien.-

-En serio?- Dijo Sakura, tomando la roca más pequeña para empezar a correr.

-Vamos! Que la llama de la juventud nos ayude a-

-Cállate y empieza a correr!- Le dijo Ten Ten a Lee.

Y todos empezaron a correr con la roca en las manos.  
>Eran 5 kilómetros hacia el muelle y luego 30 kilómetros hacia el faro, pobres, quizá hacer una misión rango S sería mejor. <em>(Inner: En serio? Yo preferiría correr 35 kilómetros. Neko-chan: Nadie te preguntó y shh interrumpes.)<em>

-Ya casi chicos no se rindan!- Dijo Naruto ya cansado.

-Naruto no te detengas! O tendrás que volver y correr todo de nuevo!- Le dijo Lee delante de el. -Hey miren llegamos a la zona de piedras.-

-Zona de piedras?- Preguntó Neji.

-Si, aqui viven distintos tipos de animales marinos, estrellas de mar, caracolas, almejas...-

-CANGREJO!- Naruto, quien estaba más que cansado, vio un pequeño e inofensivo cangrejo que salió de una cueva. -AAAAAAAAAHH! CORRAN! O SE LOS VA A COMER!- Naruto agarró la roca y se fue corriendo tomando la delantera.

-Por qué Naruto le tiene miedo a un pequeño e inofensivo ser?- Preguntó Ten Ten.

-Porque en el restaurant trató de "salvar" a un cangrejo y este lo mordisqueo.- Le respondió Gaara.

-*jadeo* CHICOS no puedo más, creo que me voy a desmayar...- Dijo Chouji entre jadeos, estaba muy cansado, aparte de llevar 20 kilos más, el sol estaba muy fuerte, por lo que más calor caia en toda la playa.

-Chouji, si Naruto puede todos podemos! Vamos, quieres empezar todo de nuevo?- Le dijo Shikamaru tratando de subirle los animos. -Cuando terminemos podremos relajarnos e ir a comer algo.-

-Saben? Si hablamos nos distraemos, y si nos distraemos quizá no nos cansemos.- Dijo Hinata.

-Si, pero nos vamos a demorar más.- Dijo Kankuro -Dios, que calor hace.-

-Por qué rayos te pusiste tus orejas de gato? Además de ser negras, te dará mas calor.-

-Y por qué no? Me gusta, y no son orejas de gato!.-

-Qué importa? Vamos ya estamos llegando!- Les dijo Kiba a un lado de Akamaru.

-Akamaru también está corriendo? Por qué? Por qué lo torturas?- Le dijo Ino -Que te hizo él para merecer esto?-

-A Akamaru le gusta correr, no es ninguna tortura, no es así amigo?-  
>-Guaf!-<br>-Además, EL NO ESTÁ CORRIENDO CON 25 KILOS DE MÁS EN SU ESPALDA!- _(Inner: Tan grande eran las piedras? Pansi-chan: La verdad es que creo que eran rocas O.o)_

-Y por qué lo gritas!-

-Porque me niego a creer que estoy haciendo esto!-

-Que tiene de malo? Así es como yo aumenté mi velocidad! - Dijo Lee. -Y yo tenía que estar todo el día con estas cosas en mis pies!.-

-Y por qué no te sacas las pesas y vas corriendo? Ya hubieses terminado hace rato.-

-Nah... así me hago más rápido!-

-Cuan rápido debes ser para ser feliz Lee?- Dijo Neji.

-Llegaré hasta mis límites!-

-Ya llegamos! Que milagro!- Dijo Sakura, soltando la roca.

-Uff, que alivio. Ya me rendía.- Dijo Shikamaru. -Y Chouji? Donde está Chouji?-

-A-aqui! Aqui estoy, al fin llegué!-

-La verdad es que llegó un poco antes que ustedes.- Dijo Naruto parado detrás de los demás. -Y... que le pasó al cangrejo? Donde está?-

-Seguramente se escondió del inmenso grito que diste.- Dijo Kiba.

-N-no te preocupes N-naruto-kun, el cangrejo ya se fue.- Dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos. -Ahora hay que volver... esto no cuenta como si paramos no?-

-Gai-sensei nunca dijo que tomáramos un descanso! Hay que seguir rápido! Todos de pie, tomen sus rocas y de vuelta al faro!- Dijo Lee bajando del muelle, corriendo rumbo al faro.

-Lee tiene razón pero me muero!- Dijo Temari, recostándose en el suelo de madera.

-Vamos! Si no tendrán que comenzar de nuevo!- Dijo Sakura partiendo.

Y nuevamente, todos se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al faro.  
>Cuando llegaron donde Gai todos cayeron rendidos frente a el.<p>

-Y que les pasó? Aun no terminan! Vamos! De pie!- Dijo este.

-5 minutos solamente. Nada más! Y un poco de comida si no le molesta.- Dijo Chouji en el suelo.

-Está bien vayan a tomar agua, y se ponen a correr inmediatamente!-

Todos fueron al baño a tomar agua, y Chouji fue a comer.  
>Tomaron nuevamente sus rocas y partieron hacia el faro. Cuando llevaban 5 kilómetros más a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

-Chicos! Vamos al agua! Así nos refrescamos un poco! Que ya me dió sed.- Dijo Naruto corriendo en el mar.

-Buena idea Naruto!- Le dijo Kiba siguiéndolo.

-Pero así nos vamos a demorar más.- Dijo Shikamaru aun en la arena.

-Y que importa! Tengo calor.- Dijo Sakura saltando al agua.

-Buena idea chicos! Como no se me ocurrió!- Dijo Lee, (Que estaba un poco mas adelante, pues el no paró).  
>-Allá voy!-<p>

Y justo cuando este se tiró una gran ola, lo botó llevandolo hacia adentro.

-LEE! Que hacemos!? Que alguien lo ayude!- Dijo Naruto agitando los brazos.

-Naruto... y la roca?- Dijo Sakura.

-Noo! La olvide por completo!-

-...imbecil...-

-Puedo coger una cuando lleguemos a la zona de piedras no?-

-Si, pero ahora ese no es problema... que alguien ayude a Lee!- Dijo Kankuro.

-CHICOS! NO HE DEJADO DE CORRER! PERO NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE A VOLVER A LA ORILLA!- Exclamó Lee desde el agua.

-Como es que no se hunde con la roca en las manos?- Dijo Neji.

-Gaara! Ayudalo! Atrapalo con la arena!- Le dijo Naruto.

-No puedo. Se puede decir que mi arena y el agua no se llevan muy bien.- Respondió este.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo no?-

-Quizá.-

-Pero dejaste tu calabaza en el hotel! De donde sacarás arena?-

-...-

-Inútil! Estamos en la playa!- Sakura le dijo a Naruto mientras le dió un "piedraso" en la cabeza.

-S-sakura-chan eso duele. Vamos Gaara! Has algo!-

Y así fue, Gaara levantó un poco de arena, y trató de atrapar a Lee. Pero la arena que tocaba el agua se convertía en barro. Lo cual fue imposible de sacarlo con arena.  
>De repente una gran ola se formó provocando que toda la arena se convirtiera en barro. Todo el barro cayó en Lee haciendo que este se hundiera mas.<p>

-Lee! No nos dejes amigo! Ya vamos a sacarte de algún modo!- Dijo Naruto.

-Temari traes tu abanico?- Le preguntó Shikamaru.

-No. Que crees que tengo en la espalda?- Respondió esta.

-Perdóname la vida quieres?-

-Qué tienes planeado. ¬¬ -

-Por qué no creas ráfagas de viento para separar el agua y así que Lee pueda salir?-

-Porque tendría que detenerme.-

-HAZLO O LEE SE VA A AHOGAR!- Gritaron todos.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no se enojen.-

-Si Lee llega a morir será tu culpa!- Dijo Naruto.

-Tranquilízate quieres?-

-Si, de querer quiero, pero no puedo! Mi amigo se está ahogando!-

-Oigan! Alguien va a sacarme de aqui!?- Gritaba Lee desde el mar.

-Está bien... "Arte Ninja: Huracán"- Temari con su abanico creó una gran ráfaga de viento _(Inner: Temari dijo "Arte Ninja: Huracán. No debería haberse formado un "huracán? Pansi-chan: No importa eso ahora, hay que salvar a Lee.)_ provocando no solo que el mar se partiera en dos, sino que dañó al pobre de Lee, que trataba de salir del agua antes de que se juntaran las olas.

-Aaah! Alfin! Que quede claro que no paré de correr!- Dijo Lee saliendo del agua.

-Estas bien? Dudo que alguien hubiese podido salvarse.- Le dijo preocupado Naruto.

-Si... no te preocupes Naruto estoy bien.-

-Te dije que partieras el mar! No que mataras a Lee!- Le gritó Shikamaru a Temari.

-Y que te crees dándome ordenes a mi? Yo hice lo que pude, y como dijo el chico verde está bien!.- Se defendió esta.

-No peleen quieren? Han estado muy conversadores este día, no quiero oír ahora una pelea.- Dijo Shino.

-Y tu, desde cuando estas aqui!?- Le exclamó Kiba.

- ¬¬U He estado aqui desde que partimos.-

-Pues podrías hablar un poco no?-

-No.-

-Miren ya llegamos!- Dijo Kankuro.

-Si! Jamás estuve tan feliz de ver el faro!- Dijo Ino subiendo las escaleras. Luego todos subieron arriba _(Inner: No me digas ¬¬. Neko-chan: Deja de interrumpir por_ favor.), y depositaron sus rocas en el suelo.

-De hecho, jamás vimos este faro.- Le dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé, era una expresión.-

-Chicos no es hora de detenerse! Hay que volver!- Dijo el chico verde corriendo de vuelta.

-Y a este cuando se le agotan as baterías?- Dijo Ten Ten.

-Usa baterías? Dime donde que yo se las quito inmediatamente.- Le dijo Kiba percatándose de algo.-Oigan donde está Akamaru!?-

-Es tu perro mas preciado y no sabes donde está. Se devolvió con Gai-sensei. Creo que se agotó y se fue a tomar un descanso.- Le dijo Neji.

-Me abandonó!-

-Más bien tu lo abandonaste a el. Debiste de prestarle más atención.-

-Que tipo de dueño soy!-

-Uno al que se le pierde su perro.-

- ¬¬ Okay ya entendí.-

-Vamos de vuelta. Mientras más rápido llegemos, más tiempo tendremos de descansar.- Comentó Chouji.

-Saben? Cuando estuvimos tratando de salvar a Lee llegamos muy rápido. Que tal si lo tiramos de nuevo al agua?- Dijo Temari.

-El problema es que Lee ya no está.- Le respondió Kankuro.

-Entonces tírate tú.- Y dicho esto Temari lanzó a su hermano al mar.

-Temari estúpida. Ya vas a ver... cuando me saquen de aqui!-

-Mejor lo dejamos ahí no?-

-Mujer mejor lo sacamos. El problema ahora es, que no importa si partes el agua, está contra la pared, no tiene a donde ir.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Ven? No hay otra, debemos de dejarlo ahí.-

-Temari, tu lo tiraste, tu lo sacas.- Dijo Gaara. -Además es tu hermano, no lo dejarás ahí así como así.-

-Si tienes razón, no me queda otra.-

-Se van a quedar ahí o que? Saquenme de aqui!- Gritó Kankuro tratando de escalar por la pared.

-Pobre... Bueno vamos abajo, debemos hacer algo antes de que el agua se lo lleve.-

-Hey Kankuro! Toma esto!- Naruto le lanzó un ancla a Kankuro.

-De donde rayos sacaste eso?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-Estaba allí en el faro. Como todo faro debe tener un ancla no?-

-La verdad no. Pero ya que, podremos sacar a Kankuro de alli.-

_**-10 minutos después-**_

-Temari... maldita! Que te crees! Ahora estoy todo mojado!.- Le dijo Kankuro llegando a la cima de donde estaban.

-Ja! Bueno, no corrimos pero si nos hiciste pasar un buen rato.- le respondió esta.

-Ahora no solo estoy empapado, también estoy cansado! No voy a poder correr.-

-No seas así, necesitaras una mejor excusa para no correr.-

-Vamos antes de que Gai se enfade y venga por nosotros.- Dijo Hinata.

-Vamos! Que se puede amigos!- Gritó Naruto

-Juro que si te pones como Lee, también te tirare al mar.- Le dijo Neji.

-Tranquilo, no dije nada.-

**_-20 minutos después-_**

Todos seguían corriendo, aun no podían ver a Gai.  
>Todo iba de lo mejor hasta que cierta ojiperla, se empezó a cansar.<p>

-Vamos Hinata! Tu puedes que tu-

-Ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que vas a decir!- Le dijo Neji.

-Le iba a "decir" que tu-

-Que tu llama siga encendida, tus amigos están aqui para ayudarte!- Dijo Lee, al lado de la ojiperla.

-Y tu cuando llegaste!?-

-Acabo de llegar, Gai-sensei me mandó a buscarlos.-

-Ah.-

Unos cinco minutos más tarde se podía ver una figura arriba de un cartel blanco. Era Gai quien los estaba esperando.  
>Todos estaban felices de que al fin esta guerra iba a finalizar. Pero la Hyuuga no resistió y se tumbó al suelo.<p>

-Hinata! Hinata! Despierta no es momento para dormir!- Le dijo Naruto golpeandola ligeramente en la cara.

-Déjala Naruto!- Neji apartó a Naruto del lado de Hinata. -Hinata! Hinata despierta.-

-Hay que llevarla al hotel rápido.- Dijo Naruto levantando a Hinata.

-Sácale las manos de encima Uzumaki!-

-Neji, crees que Naruto sea capaz de hacerle algo malo a Hinata? El de verdad se preocupa por ella.- Le dijo Kiba. -Además, ahora no es momento de preocuparse, con quien está Hinata. Hay que preocuparse por el bien de ella.-

-S-si creo que tienes razón.- Dijo Neji calmándose. -Pero si le llega a hacer daño será el primero en saber de lo que soy capaz!-

- ¬¬ Que te acabo de decir?-

-No importa, vamos! Hay que volver con Gai-sensei!. -Dijo Lee volviendo a correr.

-Es más importante ir a ver como está Hinata!- Exclamaron las demás chicas.

-Hay si, a mi me tiran al mar y se quedan mirando, la chica se desmaya y es el fin del mundo. ¬¬ Esto es injusto. -

-La verdad es que es bastante justo. Y Temari y yo si nos preocupamos, pero sabes que ella no lo demuestra.- Le dijo su hermano menor. -Y si no nos hubiésemos preocupado, crees que estarías aquí?-

-No... De hecho eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Gaara n.n- Le dijo dandole un abrazo.

-Quítate, y vamos a ver como está la chica.-

_-"Pero claro, la ternura solo está en las palabras"-_

Y todos fueron con la pobre de Hinata...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Pansi-chan: Pobre Hinata, que quede claro que yo no le quería hacer eso.<em>

_Inner: Y por qué otra razón eso aparece en el fic?_

_Neko-chan: Porque yo lo he agregado. Ademas así se forma un NaruHina._

_Pansi-chan: La verdad es que eso fue muy tierno *u*_

_Neko-chan: Pansi-chan me entiende ^^_

_Inner de Pansi: ...Están las dos locas._

_Inner de Neko: O ellas son locas o nosotras demasiado maduras._

_Neko-chan: Quién te dejó entrar aquí?!_

_InnerN: La puerta estaba abierta :p_

_Neko-chan: Y quién dejó la maldita puerta abierta!?_

_Sasuke: Hola Amineko. ^^_

_Neko-chan: Sasuke-kun! ^^_

_Pansi-chan: En serio, que le ven a él?_

_Deidara: Es un Uchiha, todos adoran a los Uchihas ¬¬ Yo los odio. _

_Pansi-chan: OoU Como entraste?_

_Deidara: Estoy aquí desde el capítulo anterior._

_Pansi-chan: Aah, creo que mi habitación no es muy grande para que haya tanta gente._

_InnerP: Solo a ti se te ocurre estar en un dormitorio con un "walking-closet" (Para que quede claro un walking-closet es un armario compuesta por una habitación)_

_Pansi-chan: Esque, era lindo..._

_Neko-chan: Nee, Dei-nii creo que estas dos volverán a pelear, así que, tendré que interrumpir. Te despides por nosotras?_

_Sasuke: "Nosotras"?_

_Neko-chan: Tu nunca te despides. Pero bueno, por "nosotros"._

_Deidara: Ok, chicos ya la escucharon. Adiós y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque no saben cuantos cabezazos le dio la escritora al teclado por poder terminar este fic ^^_

_Sasuke: Aun no termina._

_Deidara: No me interrumpas ¬¬. Y como ya la mayoría sabe, Pansi-chan no estará a partir de esta noche, entonces Neko-chan será la encargada. Ahora si este fic tendrá gracia. _

_Pansi-chan: Pensé que me querías uu_

_Deidara: Te quiero ^^U pero creo que debes tener mas imaginación, y no inspirarte en hechos reales..._

_InnerP: Te lo dije. Quizá tu te caíste al mar desde diez metros de altura pero no significa que debas incluirlo al fic._

_Pansi-chan: Lo que pasa es que todos se rieron y Neko-chan dijo que quizás sería buena idea agregarlo..._

_InnerN: Le hiciste caso a la loca?_

_Deidara:... Disfrutan interrumpirme... Bueno como iba a decir adi-_

_Sasuke: Adiós chicos! Y espero que me quieran en el fic porque haré lo posible por aparecer!_

_Deidara: Maldito Uchiha! Yo me encargaré de matarte! *Sale corriendo tras Sasuke*_

_Sasuke: Itachi-nii-chan! ooU_


	11. Entrenando! En vacaciones? (parte 2)

_Neko-chan: Konichiwa! Espero que estén disfrutando el fic porque, aunque es difícil creerlo yo sí. ^^_

_Sasuke: Yo no TnT_

_Neko-chan: Sasukie, no te preocupes, quizás puedas aparecer._

_Sasuke: Lo sabía! Por eso te quiero..._

_Neko-chan: Yo también!_

_Deidara: Yo no ¬¬_

_Neko-chan: Te diría que te odio, pero no puedo. Yo no odio a nadie ^^ Soy chica buena._

_Deidara: O.o _

_Neko-chan: Sasukie hazme el favor de ser el disclaimer._

_Sasuke: Ah, bueno. Naruto no le pertenece a Neko-chan y/o a Pansi-chan, que bueno porque quizás yo estaría muerto... Bueno como iba diciendo, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, quien hizo que mi hermano fuese malo y yo lo terminase odiando TnT._

_Deidara: No te salgas del tema._

_Sasuke: Creo que hasta ahí llega el disclaimer._

_Deidara: A pues bueno, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10: En trenando! En vacaciones? (parte 2)<em>

-Hinata... Hinata...-

-Eh? Quien es?- Dijo Hinata despertando. Ella estaba en una cama recostada con una toalla húmeda en su frente.

-Soy yo Hinata, soy Naruto.-

-N-naruto? Donde estoy?- Dijo tratándo de levantarse.

-No, Hinata debes estar recostada. Si no, te puedes desmayar otra vez.-

-Donde estoy? Donde estan los demás?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Estamos en tu habitacion en el hotel. Neji, Kiba, y Sakura están aqui. Los demás se tuvieron que quedar con Gai-sensei.-

-Neji... Kiba... Sakura? Donde estan...- Se podía notar, que la Hyuuga estaba aturdida.

-Estamos aqui a tu lado.- Le dijo Kiba a un lado de la cama.

-Que hacen aqui?-

-Como que, que hacemos aqui? Vinimos a verte.- Dijo Sakura -No te preocupes Hinata, solo estás cansada, si reposas un tiempo podrás volver a correr de maravilla.-

-Que?! Vamos a volver a correr!?- Exclamó Naruto.

-No grites! Claro que no vamos a correr! Me refiero a que estará mejor.-

-Aaah, perdón jeje.-

-Hinata, como te sientes?- Esta vez le preguntó Neji.

-Estoy bien Neji, gracias.-

-Chicos! Gai-sensei dice que vuelvan y que dejen a Hinata descansar!- Dijo Lee entrando a la habitacion -Vamos o se pondrá de mal humor.-

-Está bien Lee, vamos chicos ya escucharon.- Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitacion.

-Mejorate Hinata.- Le dijo Kiba detrás con Akamaru. (Neko-chan:Hasta que lo encontró)

-Adiós Hinata, recuerda que no debes esforzarte demasiado.- Le dijo Neji. -Vamos Naruto.-

-Ya voy chicos, esperen.-

-Ni creas que te dejare a solas con mi-

-Vamos Neji!- Le dijo Kiba, mientras lo jalaba hacia afuera.

-Sueltame Inuzuka! Que me sueltes! No!-

-Vaya... Jamás pensé que Neji formaría un escandalo.- Comentó Naruto, aun al lado de Hinata.

-N-naruto-kun, por qué te quedas? D-deberías volver.-

-Aah, te molesto? Si quieres me puedo ir.-

-N-no! No quise decir eso... N-no me molestas p-para nada.-

-Que bien. Y como te sientes?-

-M-mucho mejor... _"N-naruto-kun de verdad está preocupado por mí"-_

-Naruto! Es mejor que bajes rápido o yo iré por ti!-

-Bah, Neji no me dejará tranquilo. Bueno Hinata, cualquier cosa estamos abajo. "_Imbécil, ella no puede caminar."_-

-N-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. _"Debo ser fuerte."_- Dijo, y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

-Si... de seguro estarás bien. Adiós Hinata.- Dijo Naruto. Se acercó a su cara y le dijo un beso en la mejilla.  
>Hinata solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y vió como Naruto salía de la habitacion.<p>

-E-el acaba d-de darme un... "_un beso"_-

**_-Con Gai-_**

-Por qué te demoraste tanto Naruto!?- Le dijo Neji.

-Cálmate Neji, no recuerdas de lo que hablamos?- Le dijo Kiba a un lado.

-Claro que sí, por eso le pregunto.-

-No te preocupes Neji, solo quería asegurarme de que Hinata estuviera bien.- Le dijo Naruto. -Al parecer se recuperará pronto.-

-Si claro que si. Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho nada.-

-Calmense, Neji, dudo que Naruto haya dañado a Hinata.- Le dijo Kiba. -El la quiere mucho como para hacer daño.-

-El... la quiere?- Neji miró amenazadoramente a Naruto. -Juro que si le pone las manos encima a Hinata... se las verá conmigo.- Naruto miró a Neji, y pudo ver que un aura maligna sobresalía de el.

-Neji te encuentras bien?- Le dijo Ten Ten. -Te ves enfadado. Que te pasa?-

-Ten Ten, creo que es mal momento para razonar con el.- Le trató de explicar Kiba. -Deja que odie silenciosamente a Naruto.-

-Por qué? Qué hizo Naruto.-

-Solo trató de dar un poco de amor.-

-Pues esa es razón para preocuparse.- Dijo Lee posicionandose al lado de los dos.

-Por qué lo dices?-

-No recuerdas que la ultima vez que intentó amar a un pobre cangrejo y este salió volando?-

-Ehh... No le estaba dando amor, solo trató de "ayudarlo". Y que el cangrejo saliera volando fue culpa de Gaara.-

-De qué rayos hablan?- Les preguntó una confundida Ten Ten.

-Recuerdas que te conté que Naruto le tiene miedo a los cangrejos porque uno lo mordió?- Ten Ten asintió con la cabeza -Pues si Naruto trata de entregar amor, quizá esa persona comparta destino con el cangrejo.-

-El cangrejo no murió, solo lo lanzé por la ventana porque Naruto me pidió que lo sacara.- Dijo Gaara atrás de ellos.

-Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otros?- Le replicó Kiba.

-Y tu sabes que es de mala educación hablar de los demás mientras que no estén presentes?- Le prenguntó inocentemente Lee.

-Oye! De que lado estas!?-

-Estoy a tu izquierda.-

-No me refería a... no importa.-

-Vamos chicos! Aun no hemos terminado, no solo porque una compañera ha caido, nosotros debemos caer con ella! Nosotros debemos seguir adelante! Eso es lo que ella hubiese deseado!- Dijo Gai.

-Ni que estuviese muerta!- Le gritó Ino -Solo se desmayo, porque su entrenamiento era demasiado para ella!.-

-Eso no importa ahora! Vamos! Vamos al *dojo!-

-Hay un dojo acá?- Pregunto Kankuro

-Debería haber un dojo en todas partes.- Le respondió Gaara.

**_-En el dojo-_**

-Bien, ahora entrenaremos el "taijutsu".- Dijo Gai.

-Y como? Vamos a pelear?- Pregunto Temari.

-Si! Yo haré equipos de dos personas, y lucharan entre ustedes.-

-Pero somos números impares.- Dijo Shikamaru. -Uno tendrá que quedarse fuera.-

-Entonces yo también peleare!-

-QUE!?-

-Asi es, uno de ustedes tendrá la suerte de pelear conmigo.-

-Suerte!? Querra decir "mala suerte"!- Dijo Ten Ten.

-Formaré los equipos. 1. Shino vs Chouji!-

-Aah, genial uno fácil.- Dijo Shino.

-Y por qué con el?- Exclamó Chouji.

-2. Ten Ten vs Temari.-

-Otra vez!?- Dijo Ten Ten -No puede ser otra persona?-

-Deja de lloriquear.- Le replicó Temari. -Tienes miedo?-

-Yo? Yo no tendría miedo de ti.-

-3. Kiba vs Neji.-

-Será pan comido.- Dijo Neji. -No te esfuerces demasiado ya sabemos cual será el resultado.-

-Lo mismo digo!- Le dijo Kiba.  
>-Guaf!-<p>

-4. Naruto vs Ino.-

-De verdad? Contra Naruto? Genial.-

-Vamos Ino no seas así, te la dejaré fácil.-

-Más fácil? Jaja no te preocupes no soy tan debil.-

-5. Sakura vs Shikamaru.-

-Bah, que lata.-

-Es mejor que me des una buena pelea!-

-6. Kankuro vs Gaara.-

-Que bueno, al menos sé que no saldré lastimado.- Comentó para si mismo Kankuro.

-Ni creas que seré gentil.- Le dijo Gaara.

-7. Lee vs Yo!-

-Se dice Lee contra mi...- Le corrigió Shikamaru.

-Lo mismo! Vamos Lee te deseo suerte!

-Gracias Gai-sensei.-

Y empezaron las peleas. Todos estaban confiados, ya que eran amigos, por lo tanto no se harían tanto daño... o almenos eso creían.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Neko-chan: Y les gustó?<em>

_InnerN: Si como crees, no tuvo nada de acción._

_Neko-chan: Y cuando pensé que no aparecerías..._

_InnerN: Siempre estuve aquí, solo que no hablé._

_Neko-chan: Bueno, Dei-nii explicas el (*)_

_Deidara: A ok, ***_Dōjō_** es el término empleado en Japón para designar un espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas o gendai budo.  
><em>

_Sasuke: Ok, chicos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Deidara: Yo no uu_

_Neko-chan: Es cierto, Dei-nii tienes que ir a prepararte para la lucha contra Sasuke._

_Sasuke: Si no me equivoco ya lo maté._

_Neko-chan: No me refería a eso. Dei-nii despidete._

_Deidara: Adios! No me verán en harto tiempo..._


	12. Capítulo 11: ¡Noticias de la hokage!

_Neko-chan: Hi! Como están mis queridos lectores?_

_InnerN: "Tus"?_

_Neko-chan: Bueno, nuestros..._

_InnerN: Mejor ^^  
><em>

_Neko-chan: De Pansi y yo._

_InnerN: ¬¬_

_Neko-chan: Disclaimer! Donde está Sasuke!?_

_Sasuke: Haré disclaimer en todos los capítulos? _

_Neko-chan: Mientras esté yo aquí, si._

_Sasuke: Daaah, como siempre los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, quien por lo visto en el manga algo terrible ha sucedido T-T_

_Neko-chan: Sasukie, no le hagas spoiler a nuestros lectores._

_Sasuke: Daaah, T3T bueno sin más demoras los dejamos leer el fic._

_Deidara: Hola!_

_Neko-chan: Tarde Dei, ya los vamos a dejar leer ok?_

_Sasuke: Hey, algo le pasa a Deidara Oo_

_Deidara: En serio que cosa?  
><em>

_InnerN: Ahora que lo mencionas... Dei-dei donde se fueron tus hums?_

_Deidara: OoU_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 11: ¡Taijutsu! ¡Una noticia de la Hokage!<em>

Nuestros ninjas estaban en el dojo, cada uno con su equipo entrenando, todos estaban confiados, como eran sus amigos no saldrían lastimados... o eso creían.

**-Ten Ten vs Temari-**

-Que pasa Ten Ten? Dijiste que no tenías miedo. Mírate estás peor que "gato encerrado" (es una expresion).- Le dijo Temari a Ten Ten, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

-_"N-no puede ser, no esto no será como la ultima vez. Esta vez será diferente, yo debo ganar, he entrenado muy duro, no puedo ser derrotada."_- Cuando Ten Ten pudo mantener el equilibrio, Temari fue junto a ella y la golpeo nuevamente haciendo que esta cayese al suelo.  
>-<em>"Imposible... cuando se volvió tan fuerte? Que yo sepa ella no es usuario de taijutsu... nunca la vi luchando con taijutsu... No puedo perder!"<em>- Ten Ten luchaba por poder levantarse.

-No luches, esta bien, ya perdiste. Aun eres débil.- Le dijo Temari retirándose.

-_"Definitivamente... los de Suna tienen poderes impresionantes... Pero yo debí haberle dado una buena pelea... y solo estoy aquí en el suelo... no sirvo para nada..."_- Ten Ten dejó derramar algunas lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

**-Kankuro vs Gaara**

-Vaya hermanito, parece que no eres tan fuerte en taijutsu eh?-

-C-cállate. Si escapas a cada rato, como esperas a que te golpee.-

-De eso se trata, de que no puedas tocarme... jeje no soy tonto, sé que tienes fuerza como para dejarme inconciente.-

Se podía notar de que los dos estaban cansados, ninguno era especialista en taijutsu, por lo que, el ágil escapaba y el fuerte traba de propinarle un buen golpe, era un tanto difícil.  
>Gaara trataba de golpear a su hermano, pero este esquivaba cada golpe que Gaara lanzaba.<br>Kankuro también trataba de golpear a su hermanito, pero este los bloqueaba.

-Vamos Gaara, es todo lo que tien- No alcanzó a terminar, pues Gaara le dio un puñetazo en la cara. -Aaahg. G-gaara eso duele. M-mi nariz...-

-Ja, hasta que te toqué.-

-Si, si, celebra por ahora.- Kankuro empezó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a su hermano, pero el las bloqueaba con su arena. -Hey! La idea es usar tu cuerpo no la arena!-

-No puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar que me toques.-

- ¬¬ Eso es trampa, ya que, contar de que no me ataques con ella, está bien.-  
>Y sieguieron peleando tratando de golpearse, pero siempre había un problema, o lo esquivaba o corría... o simplemente fallaba.<p>

-_"Si pudiese atacar con mi arena ya hubiese ganado hace tiempo."_-

-_"Mi hermano tiene poderes ocultos que nadie querría ver... no puedo dejar que me gane."-_

**-Naruto vs Ino-**

-Qué pasa Naruto? Eso es todo?- Se burlaba Ino -Que mal, perdiste contra una chica! Jajaja! _"Y yo de qué me río? Soy una chica, no debería estarme burlando de mi misma ¬¬"_-

-No es justo. Si tuviera mi "rasengan" ya hubiese ganado. Pero no dejaré que me ganes! Yo entrené demasiado como para perder contra una chica como tu!-

-QUE!? Qué dijiste tarado! Yo no soy una chica cualquiera! Ya vas a ver.- Le dijo Ino. Se podía ver como un aura maligna salía de ella.

-H-hey Ino no hay por qué enfadarse. Jeje.- Naruto estaba nervioso al ver la expresion de la chica. -T-tranquila! Está bien, está bien, me rindo! Piedad!-

-Pero si no he hecho nada aun. JA! Cobarde! Y así quieres llegar a ser Hokage?-

-Yo seré Hokage! No importa lo que pase! Pero no tengo energías para pelear ahora.-

**-Sakura vs Shikamaru-**

-Vamos Shikamaru, que pasa? Tienes miedo?- Decía Sakura tratando de propinarle un golpe a Shikamaru, ya que este esquivaba cada uno.

-Claro que tengo miedo. No. Mas bien estoy nervioso.- Decía Shikamaru. -Cualquiera estaría temeroso de luchar con una chica con esa montruosa fuerza.-

-Asi que monstruosa fuerza eh? Pues que te parece esto!- Sakura corrió al lado de Shikamaru y golpeo el suelo partiendolo y lanzando a chico metros del suelo.  
>-Punto para mí!-<p>

**-Neji vs Kiba y Akamaru-**

-Vamos Akamaru! No hay que rendirnos.- Le dijo Kiba a Akamaru. -Nosotros podemos. Aunque... si esto es taijutsu... dudo que tu puedas hacer algo...- Akamaru solo gimió.  
>-N-no te preocuper amigo, yo lo venceré por los dos!-<p>

-Deja de hablar con el perro, y mejor pelea. Claro, si es que ya no quieres renunciar.- Le decía Neji.

-Yo te venceré, ni creas que le tengo miedo a alguien con fuerza brutal especialista en taijutsu... jejeje... ay.-

-...imbécil...-

Kiba corrió con un velocidad impresionante, hacia Neji. Neji antes de poder decir algo terminó en el suelo, por un golpe que le dio Kiba.

-Maldito Inuzuka!- Maldecía Neji.

Neji se levantó tan rápido como cayó. Luego empezó a dar una enorme cantidad de golpes dirijidas al chico castaño.

-Hey tranquilo amigo. Tranquilo.-

-No me hables como si fuese un animal!-

-Yo te hablo como a cualquier ser en este planeta! Y a los animales no se les habla de alguna forma especial que yo sepa!-

-Cállate y pelea!-

-Y que crees que he estado haciendo!?-

-Solo estás hablando!-

Y así siguieron discutiendo. Se podría decir que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en la pelea.

**-Shino vs Chouji-**

-Chouji, esto debería ser fácil para ti.-

-Es fácil! Pero esquivas todos mis ataques.-

-Obviamente. Es lo que debo hacer.-

-Si seguimos así, quién va a ganar? Uff, ya me cansé.- Dicho eso Chouji se tiró al suelo. -Esta bien, punto para ti. Ni me importa ganar.-

-Fácil. Pero digamos que esto no fue un buen entrenamiento.-

**-Lee vs Gai-sensei-**

-Vamos Lee! No me decepciones! Eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-No Gai-sensei! Yo le mostraré mi verdadera fuerza!-

Lee se avalanzó hacia Gai y le propinó un golpe en la cara. (Por qué siempre en la cara?) Gai cayó, pero se levantó inmediatamente.  
>Gai dió una patada, mandando a Lee a metros del suelo. Lee cayó dejando un gran agujero en el suelo de madera.<br>Luego Gai saltó y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Aaaah! Gai-sensei, usted es impresionante!-

-Claro que si! Lee levántate, yo iré a ver como van los demás.-

-Si Gai-sensei!- Dijo Lee, y se levantó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Gai fue a ver primero a Sakura y Shikamaru.

-Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Gai al ver el inmenso agujero y a un Shikamaru tendido en el suelo en posición fetal.

-Golpee el suelo y Shikamaru salió volando.-

-Está inconciente?-

-Se podría decir que si. Dijo que estaba cansado... más que inconciente debe estar dormido... _"__Lo mismo"._-

-Está bien, cuando despierte dile que se levante porque tendrá que luchar otra vez.-

-Vamos a pelear otra vez?-

-Si pero esta vez los ganadores contra ganadores, y los perdedores contra los perdedores.-

-_"En ese caso mejor no me despierto"_- Pensaba Shikamaru, mientras se acomodaba para quedarse dormido otra vez.

Luego Gai fue a ver a Kiba y Neji.

-Que están haciendo!?-

-Estamos peleando que cree usted!?- Le dijo Kiba quien estaba arriba de Neji.

-Kiba me arrojó al suelo y yo me he estado tratando de levantar.-

-Y por qué no están luchando!?-

-Porque yo ya gané.- Dijo Kiba.

-Claro que no! Ni siquiera hemos peleado!-

-Entonces explícame por qué estás en el suelo?-

-PORQUE TU ME ARROJASTE!-

-Entonces Kiba gana.- Le dijo Gai.

-Que? No! Esto solo fue una pelea absurda!-

-No te enfades Neji, o te vas a volver mas viejo.-

-Que dijiste, INUZUKA MALDITO SUELTAME!-

Gai se fue dejando a los dos pelearse, y fue a ver a Ten Ten y Temari.

-Ten Ten? Qué te pasó?-

-Temari ganó, creo que aun no estoy lista.-

-Impresionante, que mal. Y donde está ella?-

Ten Ten miro hacia el techo, y vio a Temari sentada en una de las ventanas.

-Allí, ha estado en la ventana.-

-Dile que baje, yo iré a ver a los demás.-

Ten Ten fue a ver a Temari y Gai se fue a ver a Ino y a Naruto.

-Y quien ganó?-

-Ino ganó ¬¬ -

-Ya lo veia venir. No te preocupes Naruto te queda toda una vida por delante!-

-Ahora que hacemos Gai-sensei?- Le preguntó Ino.

-Ahora van a pelear con los que quedaron.-

Dicho eso fue con Gaara y Kankuro.

Los dos estaban agotados y tumbados en el suelo. Los dos tenían las mismas fuerzas y al parecer ninguno de ellos ganó.

-Y? Qué pasa aquí? Se rindieron?-

-No, pero ya no nos quedan fuerzas.- Dijo Kankuro.

-El Kazekage ha perdido con un chiquillo?- Dijo Gai con un tono de broma. Gaara le envió una mirada asesina, que si las miradas matasen, Gai de seguro estaría en el cielo.  
>-Ejem, bueno entonces se diría que es un empate.-<p>

-Y que hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Kankuro.

-Ustedes? Nada, los demás tendrán que pelear otra vez.-

-Por qué le gusta torturarnos?-

-No es una tortura es un entrenamiento para la próxima misión.-

-Una misión?- Le preguntó Gaara. -Yo no vine aquí para hacer una misión. _"Soy el Kazekage, por que rayos estoy haciendo esto?"_-

-La verdad, es que solamente mi equipo haría la misión, pero Neji vino con ustedes, y cuando nos dijeron que debíamos venir, le dije a Lee y Ten Ten que iríamos de vacaciones...-

-Pero en vez de eso, solo vinieron a buscar a Neji. No es asi?-

-No, vinimos a buscar mas ayuda, odio decirlo pero necesitamos mas ninjas.-

-Por qué? Qué tipo de mision es?-

-Una mision rango S.-

-Por favor, he hecho mas de una misión rango S y en ninguna debía ir con más de 5 ninjas.- Dijo Kankuro.

-Lo sé pero Tsunade dijo "mejor prevenir que morir".-

-Es "mejor prevenir que lamentar".-

-Lo mismo, de seguro es peligroso.-

-Entonces para eso estamos entrenando el taijutsu?-

-Si, al parecer estos ninjas se especializan en taijutsu, y no quiero que nadie salga herido porque no son rivales para ellos.-

-Y cuando haremos la misión?- Preguntó Gaara.

-Tsunade nos informará. De seguro enviará un mensajero para informarnos.-

En ese entonces, como si las palabras de Gai fueran mágicas Hinata llegó al dojo con una pequeña ave en sus manos.

-Hinata! Por qué estás aqui? Espera, como sabías que estábamos aquí?- Le preguntó Naruto mirando atentamente al ave._"Es el impostor! Como logró dar con Hinata? La maldita ave de seguro tiene planeado hacer algo contra mi ... ¬¬ debo deshacerme de esa molestia, o quizás alguien de aquí salga herido o peor... lo_ engañarían..."

-S-simplemente pregunté si habían visto a un grupo de chicos con un perro, y me dijeron que estaban acá. No se preocupen estoy mejor. Pero Tsunade-sama ha enviado a este animal para informarnos sobre una misión.-

-Una mision? En nuestras vacaciones?- Dijo Ten Ten.

-Al pareces estas vacaciones, serán mas peligrosas de lo que imaginaba.-Dijo Neji. -Hinata segura que estás bien?-

-Si Neji, no te preocupes. Gai-sensei aquí está la nota.-

Gai leyó el papel, y reunió a todos los shinobis. Les explicó todo el plan que Tsunade había planeado. Las vacaciones que eran para relajarse, terminaron siendo una peligrosa misiín.

-Entonces estas vacaciones fueron una farsa?- Dijo Naruto. _"Es el momento! El ave está distraída, me vengaré maldito pájararo!"_

-No. Nosotros de verdad íbamos a venir de vacaciones, hasta que apareció Gai. Desde que llegó hemos estado entrenando.- Dijo Temari.

-Gai-sensei no tiene la culpa, el solo estaba cumpliendo su deber.- Reclamó Lee.

-Lo que sea. Formaremos dos grupos para ir tras los bandidos.-

-Cuando iremos?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Ahora estamos muy cansados, quizás mañana por la mañana. Y si no encontramos rastros, volveremos cuando haya movimiento.-

-Ya tiene los grupos formados?- Preguntó Shikamaru, en el suelo aún.

-Si, cada grupo tendrá a un Hyuuga, ya que son expertos localizadores.-

-Está bien, entonces, seguiremos con el entrenamiento?- Preguntó Neji.

-No, para mañana deben estar con bastantes energías por lo tanto... tienen el día libre.-

**-SI! VAMOS A RELAJARNOS!-**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Neko-chan: Y qué les pareció? <em>

_InnerN: Es un asco ¬¬ No puedo creer que gente esté leyendo esto. Pobre Ten Ten, qué te hizo para merecer esto? Y como es que el "Pájaro impostor" llegó hasta allí?_

_Neko-chan: Misterios de la vida... o más bien del fanfic. Bueno, acepto críticas, felicitaciones, maldiciones, regalos, etc, etc... Y, como está Dei-nii?_

_Deidara: Mal... No encuentro mis "hums" T-T_

_Sasuke: Como es que se pueden perder los "hums"?_

_Deidara: Ni idea. Pero ya no están._

_Neko-chan: Espero que los encuentres antes de tu pelea ^^U_

_Deidara: Cuándo apareceré?_

_Neko-chan: En un laaaaaa...aaaargo tiempo más._

_Deidara: ¬¬_

_InnerN: Mira el lado bueno, podrás encontrar tus "hums" a tiempo._

_Deidara: Huuums! *llora*_

_Sasuke: Está llorando Oo_

_Neko-chan: Wooah, Si Pansi-chan viera esto lloraría con él._

_InnerN: Que bien que no está aquí._

_Sasuke: Cuándo vuelve?_

_Neko-chan: Se quedará en el campo unos día más T^T_

_Sasuke: Estos días podré deambular por la casa libre de la vida._

_Deidara: Buaaa *llanto*_

_Sasuke: Espero que los encuentre rápido, hum._

_Neko-chan: Oo!_

_InnerN: Oo!_

_Sasuke: Oo! hum._

_Deidara: T_T tu! Maldito! Te robaste mis "hums"!_

_Sasuke: Como es eso posible!?..._

_Deidara: ..._

_Sasuke: ...hum... ¡¿?!_

_Neko-chan: Pansi muere Oo_

_InnerN: Genial ¬w¬ aquí huele a pelea..._

_Neko-chan: Emmm... mejor me despido ya que Deidara, posiblemente, trate de matar a Sasuke._

_FantasmadePansi-chan: OwO yo quiero ver eso!_

_Neko-chan: WTF!?_

_InnerN: Oo_

_Sasuke: Oo... hum... ¡¿?!_

_Deidara: Oo... *sin hums* T_T_

_FdP: Hola!_

_Neko-chan: *saliendo del trauma* Oo... bueno hasta la próxima! No olviden comentar! Por fiii!_

_Deidara: Si yo lo pido lo harán ^^_

_Sasuke: uuU... hum... ¡¿?!_

_InnerN: Adiós, espero, de verdad espero, que les haya gustado... y espero que le dejen al menos un review a esta loca ya que es lo único que lo mantiene ocupada para yo poder estar libre de MI vida._

_Deidara: Okk, adiós... yo... tengo que matar a alguien..._

_Sasuke: Oo! No espera! Si me matas no tendrás tus "hums"! Hum..._

_Deidara: ... T_T _


	13. Capítulo 12: Helado, termas, confusiones

_Neko-chan: Hola mis... Nuestros queridos lectores! ^^U_

_Deidara: Aun no puedo recuperar mis "hums"! Pero estoy mejor, pude desquitarme con Sasu-uke_

_Neko-chan: La verdad es que Sasuke se ve bien de uke, pero donde está?_

_Deidara: Por ahí... dijo que iba a deambular por la casa libre de la vida..._

_Neko-chan: Deidara... ¬¬ Bueno, les quería preguntar algo..._

_InnerN: No puede ser depués? Ahora déjalos leer._

_Neko-chan: Ok será después. Disclaimer!_

_Deidara: Yo seré el disclaimer ahora! Sasuke no está ^^._

_InnerN: Rápido por favor._

_Deidara: La serie Naruto, sus personajes, a mí incluyéndome no le pertenecen a Pansi-chan o a Neko-chan, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia le pertenece a Pansi-chan y parte a Neko-chan. Lo hice bien?_

_Neko-chan: Sí, lo hiciste bien. Ahora les quisiera aclarar algo:  
>Cuando algún diálogo aparezca así: <em>**-Diálogo- **_Es porque más de dos personajes gritaron.  
>Y cuando es así: <strong>-Diálogo- <strong>Es porque son gritos que no están presentes en la escena. O algo así me entienden no? Ahora a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 12: Helado, aguas termales, confusiones.<em>

-Al fin podré descansar sin interrupciones.- Dijo el Nara levantándose del suelo-No sé ustedes pero yo iré a dormir.-

-Yo, iré a la playa, a ver si con el disfraz de Lee espanto a algunos críos.- Saltaba Naruto.

-Nosotros nos iremos a mojar un rato en el mar.- Dijo Kiba mientras salía del dojo.-¡Vamos Akamaru!-  
>-Guaf!-<p>

-Que tal si nosotras vamos de compras!- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-No! Ino, no tenemos mas lugar en donde poner la ropa. Por qué no mejor vamos a la playa?-

-Cállate frentona, tu no me dices que hacer.-

-Que me dijiste Ino cerda!-

-Cállense de una vez.- Temari las separó.-Y si vamos a las aguas termales?-

Y como si fuese una palabra mágica, todos los que ya habían partido aparecieron nuevamente.

-Hay aguas termales aquí!?-

-Yo creo, una villa no es una villa sin aguas termales.-

-En Suna no tenemos aguas termales, Temari.- Le dijo el pequeño Kage.

-Bueno... esta es la Villa de la Cascada, hay mucha agua, deben de haber termas...-

-Que haya agua no significa...-

-No me ayudes ¬¬-

-Ok...-

-Vamos a las aguas termales, a nadie le molesta no?- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Te estaré vigilando Naruto...-

-No haré nada Neji. Además, tu posees el Byakugan, tu eres capaz de poder ver a traves de la pared o no?-

-Naruto...-

-Si?- Le dijo con un tono de burla.

-Te voy a matar!-

-NO! AYUDA! AAH! HINATA HAS ALGO!-

Escenas de violencia, mucha violencia.

-Por poco y me mata T^T- Dijo el rubio con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza-No pudieron llegar antes?-

-Es tu culpa por provocarlo.- Le respondió un pelirojo.-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.-

-Que cosa? Matarme por mencionar que tu también puedes espiar con tu tercer ojo?- Le preguntó inocentemente.

-...Si...-

-Aaah, pues no lo haré, no te preocupes. Yo jamás diría algo malo de ti Gaara.- Le decía Naruto con toda la calma del mundo. -Y yo sé que tu no serías capaz de hacerme daño-

-...-

-Verdad?-

-Yo no... Ellos sí-

-Ellos quienes?-  
>Gaara señaló a una chica rubia y un castaño atrás de él con una aura maligna rodeandolos.<p>

-P-pero... no lo dije en serio! Era solo un ejemplo...-

-Pero lo mencionaste...-Dijo la chica alzando un abanico de forma amenazante.

-Como te atreves a cuestionar la inocencia de mi hermanito...?-Dijo el segundo con unos pergaminos en sus manos.

-...Calmense, no lo dijo en serio.-

-Okay ^^-

-Es en serio!?- Exclamó Naruto -Si Gaara no hubiese dicho nada yo estaría arriba!- Exclamó señalando el cielo.

-Algún reclam O?-

-N-no... estoy totalmente de acuerdo._ "De acuerdo con que necesitan terapia."_-

-Entonces chicos nos vamos a las termas o no?- Dijo Ten Ten hablando con Neji y Lee.

-Creo que sí, pero yo necesito ir a correr 100 veces por la villa entera.- Le dijo Lee.

-Vas a correr? Creo que Gai-sensei dejó claro de que nos relajaramos para mañana.-

-Pero eso es para ustedes, a mi aun me queda energía.-

-No sé si felicitarlo, o tomarlo como un insulto.- Le susurró a Neji.

-Dejalo, solo es Lee... Siendo Lee.- Le respondió Naruto atrás de ellos.-Vaya, y yo dije eso?-

-Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tu.-

-Miren! Un camión de helados! Quieren uno?-

**-Tu... nos estás invitando a nosotros... a comer helado?-**

-Pero claro! Bueno, si tienen dinero obviamente.-

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Se quejó Neji.

-Bah, dejenlo, van a comer? Si van a comer haganlo rápido.- Les dijo Shikamaru siguiendo a Naruto.

**_-Después de comprar los helados-_**

Los shinobis estaban sentados en una fuente cada uno con su helado... Bueno todos menos Gaara.

-No quieres?- Le preguntó el rubio.

-No me gusta el helado.-

-No le preguntes el por qué, te responderá simplemente que no le gusta.- Le dijo Ino.

-Bah, no importa. Pero... por qué no te gusta?-

-¬¬U No... definitivamente no se puede con él.-

-Lo sé es estresante.- Le dijo Sakura.

-NO me GUSTA el HELADO.-

-Lo sé, pero por qué?-

-Porque no.-

-Y por qué no?-

-Porque si me sigues preguntando te mato.-

-...Y... por eso no te gusta?-

- No.-

-Entonces...-

-Cállate.-

-Hmm... es cierto...-

-Que cosa?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-Es fácil que Gaara te manipule.-

-Sabes al menos que significa "manipular"? Yo no necesito manipular a nadie.-

-Más bien lo dices con tanta frialdad que da miedo. Es como si nos vayas a matar si no hacemos lo que dices.- Le dijo con toda naturalidad su hermano.-No quiero ofenderte sabes? Pero es la verdad.-

-Nos podemos ir por favor?-

-Nos iremos con una condición!.- Le dijo Naruto

-Cuál condición Naruto-

-Que comas helado!-

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Se quejó Sakura-Naruto por favor, deja a Gaara en paz.-

-Solo quiero que coma helado, no lo estoy obligando, solo se lo estoy pidiendo de manera amigable.-

-Puedo estar aqui días sabes?-

-Entonces estaremos aquí el tiempo que quieras, no me movere hasta que comas helado.-

-He estado días sin comer.-

-...N-no importa, te dará hambre y tendrás que comer.-

-Meses...-

-Me quedare aquí, no me despegare de tu lado. De veras.-

-Entonces te quedarás?-

-Si.-

-Hasta que yo coma helado.-

-Si...-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu, estás haciendo algo muy riesgoso lo sabías Naruto?- Le advirtió Temari. -Gaara es capaz de no comer por semanas.-

-Bueno es problema suyo, vamonos.- Les dijo Ten Ten. -No vamos a arriesgar nuestro apetito solo porque Gaara no quiere helado.-

-No! Yo no voy a caer solo! Ustedes se quedan, además mientras más seamos más probabilidades tendremos de ganar!-

-Esa frase se me hace conocida.-

-Y yo que sé. Entonces se me unen?-

-Hmm... No.-

-Ni loco.-

-En tus sueños Naruto.-

-Muere de hambre tu solo.-

-Yo te lo advierto.-

-Adiós.-

-No! Esperen, vengan acá no me dejen!.-

**_-5 minutos después-_**

Todos (menos Lee ya que estaba entrenando) estaban sentados y atados a Naruto en la fuente.

-Y nadie se mueve!-

-Y si quiero ir al baño?- Le preguntó Shikamaru

-Bah, estás en una fuente.-

-Que asco.-

-Naruto esto es arriesgado.- Le advirtio Temari.

-Haces todo eso solo porque Gaara no quiere helado?- Dijo algo molesto Kankuro.

-Si. Bueno quiero saber por qué no le gusta. Al menos que me diga no saldré de aqui.-Añadió-También está la posibilidad de que coma helado.-

-Esto es ridículo.-

-Gaara juro que si no comes un miserable helado...-

-Que vas a hacer Kankuro? Que puedes hacer mientras estes atado?-

-Usaría mis marionetas si "alguien" no me hubiese atado las manos en la espalda.-

-Lamentablemente lo hizo.-Dijo.-Puedo permanecer horas sin comer.-

-Lo sé ya lo dijiste. Horas, días, meses. Pero, quiero comprobarlo.-

-Estarás horas sin comer.-

-No importa.-

-Mañana tendremos una mision.-

-Dudo que resistas hasta mañana.-

-No comerás ramen durante todo el día?-

-... A la ***** saquenme de aquí!-

-Eso pensé.-  
>Gaara apenas tocó la soga quedaron libres.<p>

-No sabes como hacer buenos nudos? Cualquiera pudo haberse escapado. O son débiles o demasiado idiotas.-

-Mira quien lo dice.-

-En Gaara eso no tiene sentido.- Dijo la pelirosa. -El no es débil ni mucho menos idiota.-

-Por favor... vamos a las aguas termales.- Dijo Ino-Solo quiero un baño.-

-Aquí tienes la fuente.-

-...¬¬...-

-Vamonos.-

**-Después de una larga caminata hacia la colina mas alta en donde se hallaban los baños termales.-**

-Al fin. *suspira* Me muero. De... de veras.-

-Como pudo convertirse en ninja? Levántate Naruto.-Dijo el Nara-Hasta Chouji pudo subir la colina.-

-Pero... apenas...- Dijo el mencionado arrastrandose.

-Y yo, ya me estaba preguntado en donde estabas.-

-Pensé que tu olfato era mejor que la de un perro.-

-No significa que sepa quien esta aqui. Sabes que hay varios aromas mezclados en la naturaleza?-

-Y que hueles ahora?-

-Fruta.-

-Fruta?-

-Neji tiene olor a frutas.-

-Que!? De verdad?- Preguntó exaltado el ojiperla.

-Si, la verdad hueles rico ^^-

-Aceptaría ese comentario de cualquier persona menos de ti.-

-Entremos...-

**_-Ya adentro.-_**  
><strong><em>-Con los chicos.-<em>**

-Aaah... que bien se siente.- Suspiró el rubio al entrar en el agua. -Gaara no vas a venir?-

-...Yo me quedo aqui.-

-Por qué?-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo...-Dijo Shikamaru-Podrías dejar al pobre chico en paz? El no sabe lo que se pierde.-

-Y por eso quiero que venga.-

-No puede ser.- Se quejó Kankuro -Por Kami Naruto, deja a Gaara en paz. Además su arena se convertiría en lodo si llega a tocar el agua.-

-Pero, entonces no se puede bañar?-

-Si puedo, no tengo porque usar mi arena cuando me baño.-Le respondió el pelirrojo-No al menos que me sorprenda.-

-Como es eso.-

-No al menos que me intenten atacar. Obvimante me defendería no?-

-Entonces ven.-

-Déjalo quieres? Es un país libre.-

-Por qué hay dos Kibas?-

-Porque aquí no admiten perros. Y tuve que convertir a Akamaru en humano para hacerlo entrar.-

-Aaah. Hey se me acaba de ocurrir algo.-

-*Suspiro* Espero que no sea espiar a las chicas.- Le dijo Shino.

-Hasta que habló el bicho.-

-Que quieres hacer Naruto?-

-Jejeje, quien quiere hacerle una broma al Kage?-

-Quieres que vayamos a la torre a hacerle una broma al kage de la villa?-

-No. Ni loco vuelvo a subir. Me refería a Gaara.-

-Para eso dices Kazekage o simplemente Gaara.-

-Lo sé, solo quería hablar disimuladamente.-

-Solo tenías que decirlo, dudo que nos escuche desde allá.-

-Y si nos está espiando con su tercer ojo?-

-Desde cuando se escucha con los ojos?-

-Que rayos quieres hacerle.-Preguntó Shikamaru hundiendose en la tina.

-Si Temari se entera estas muerto.- Le advirtió Kankuro.

-Y... tu no me harás nada?-

-No, siempre quise hacerle una broma a Gaara.-

-Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Por qué no tenía a nadie a quien culpar.-

-Aah, obvio...-

-Dí de una maldita vez que quieres hacer.- Le preguntó Shikamaru nuevamente.

-Jejeje, Gaara está en el camerino no?-

-Si, por?-

-En el camerino hay duchas no?-

-Creo que sé hacia donde va esto...- Dijo Chouji.

_**-Con las chicas-**_

-Aaah, que relajante.-

-Lo sé, al fin un descanso sin los chicos.-Dijo la pelirosa.

-Oigan donde está Hinata?-

-No lo sé. Quizá esta afuera.-

-Y por qué no ha venido? Pensé que quería descansar un rato.-

-Aah, dejala. Aun estará en los camerinos. No te pongas como Naruto, Ino.-

-No tengo ganas de insultarte en este momento.-

-Que rayos están haciendo los chicos?- Preguntó Temari

-Por qué lo dices?-

**-AHORA!-**  
><strong>-AAH!-<strong>  
><strong>-CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-<strong>  
><strong>-Era solo una broma! Por favor piedad!-<strong>

-La culpa es de Naruto!-

-Hmm, no lo sé. Pero, estoy más que segura que quien gritó fue Gaara.-

-Que rayos le hicieron!?- Tan pronto como Temari escucho a su hermano gritar corrio en dirección a los camerinos de los chicos.

-Por favor! No se puede tomar un descanso en ninguna parte!-

-Vamos. En que lío se habrán metido los chicos.- Dijo Ten Ten saliendo con las demás hacia la misma direccíon que la rubia.

_**-5 minutos antes-**_  
><em><strong>-Con los chicos-<strong>_

-Jejeje, esta broma será de las mejores.-Dijo Naruto con los demás espiando a Gaara fuera de los camerinos.-Cuando busquen en el diccionario, "como hacer buenas bromas" aparecerá esta.-

-Dudo que se pueda buscar eso en el diccionario.-

-Claro que sí Shino. De donde crees que saqué esta idea?-

-Seguros de que esto es seguro?- Dijo un nervioso Kiba atrás de Akamaru.

-Jo, claro que si. Ni siquiera sabrá que es lo que pasó.-

-Bueno, esa es la idea si no quieres que nos mate.-

-No se preocupen, solo hay que rociarle un poco de agua helada y salir corriendo.-

-El mejor plan del mundo.- Dijo con sarcásmo Kankuro.

-Baah, que problemático. Hagamoslo de una vez.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Está bien, pero recuerden, hay que ser lo mas discreto posible.-

-Somos ninjas Naruto. Será pan comido.-

-Muy bien a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... tres...- Todos entraron lentamente para no hacer ningun ruido, Gaara estaba de espalda hacia ellos y era el mejor momento. Cuando estaban todos en sus posiciones, sin que él se diera cuenta, iban a lanzarle el agua.

-AHORA!-

Gaara se giró rápidamente al escuchar el grito, pero antes de poder reaccionar toda el agua congelada se le vino encima.

-AAH!-

Naruto y los demás vieron como Gaara se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas.  
>Dejaron de lanzar agua y se le quedaron viendo, se veía tan inocente en una pose de un niño asustado. Se quedaron parados en frente de el por un tiempo, esperando alguna reacción.<p>

-Nos habremos pasado?- Pregunto preocupado Naruto.

-Te dije que era mala idea, pobre, debe estar congelado.- Dijo Kiba aun atrás de Akamaru.

-Teníamos que ocupar agua tan helada?-Dijo Kankuro -Hey Gaara estas bien?- Le preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura.-Hey Gaara, reacciona.- Kankuro le tocó el hombro con cuidado como si de un muerto se tratase. Luego de unos segundos se puso de rodillas y le revolvió el cabello como a un niño.

-...Esto...-

-Hm? Dijiste algo?-

-Ustedes... PAGARÁN POR ESTO!- Gaara se levantó inmediatamente lanzando arena que venía de todas partes.

-CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-

-Vengan acá! Como se atreven a hacerme eso. _"El agua estaba fría T^T"_

-Saben? Dicen que el agua fría quita la ira, pero con Gaara es al reves. Qué tal si después provamos con agua hirviendo?-

-Vas a morir!-

-Solo era una broma! Por favor piedad!- Naruto, a quien la arena ya lo estaba alcanzando, empezó a correr en círculos hasta poder entrar en una hábitacion librandose de un furioso Gaara.  
>Después de unos segundos escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás de la pared, abrió la puerta y se asomó solo para ver que la arena ya había atrapado a los demás.<p>

-De quien fue la estupenda idea de hacerme esto! _"Aun tengo frío!"-_

-La culpa es de Naruto!-

-Que buen amigo eres Kankuro.- Le respondió el mencionado desde la puerta.

-Yo solo digo la verdad.-

-Y cuál era la gracia de esto?-

-No lo sé! Pensé que te daría gracia!-

-Como rayos me daría ESTO gracia!-Dijo apuntandose a el mismo-Sabes que los cambios de temperatura hacen mal? _"Sin mencionar de que me muero de frío!"_-

-P-perdón Gaara pero...-

-Gaara! Que te pasó? Estas bien?- Temari llegó corriendo a ver a su hermano quien aun tenía a los shinobis atrapados.-Quien carajo le hizo esto!?-  
>Todos los demás trataron de señalar a Naruto.<p>

-Gaara estás bien?-

-Si no te preocupes. _"Como se supone que esté bien? Estoy mojado y helado, no se nota?"_-

-Vamos, vamos a secarte. Y TU!-Le dijo a Naruto.-Te estaré vijilando ¬¬

-Bueno Naruto, no conseguiste espiar a las chicas pero conseguiste ver a Gaara como nos mataba.-

-No nos mató, _"pero pudo haberlo hecho"_ solo nos quiso dar un pequeño susto.-

-Un PEQUEÑO SUSTO!?-Neji se levantó del suelo-Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba, pudo habernos matado, si no fuese por la sobre-protección de Temari estaríamos con los angelitos.-

-Oh, gracias a Kami-sama que Gaara tiene la hermana que tiene.-

-Te dije que no era una buena idea.-

-Tu lo único que querías era hacerle una broma a tu hermano.-

-Bueno, pero pensé que sería una mala idea.-  
>-Eso no cuenta, lo pensaste, lo que significa que lo dijiste para ti mismo.-<p>

-Bah, no importa, lo importante es que estamos vivos. Pero juro que nunca más haré algo como esto sobre todo si la victima es Gaara.-Dijo Shikamaru sobandose la espalda-Creo que me rompí la espalda T-T -

-Por qué no mejor nos vamos? Estoy cansado, y ya se está haciedo tarde. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.- Dijo Naruto partiendo a cambiarse.

-Si, es lo mejor. Y... hablando de Gai, alguien a visto a Lee?-

-Dijo que iría a dar 100 vueltas a la aldea.-Respondió Neji-Y hablando de saber en donde están los demás... Kiba, donde está Akamaru?-

-Se debió de haber quedado en habitación cuando nosotros salimos corriendo.-

-Hola chicos!- Dijo Ten Ten llegando a donde ellos estaban. (Estaban en el pasillo)

-Hola Ten Ten, que pasa?-

-Que pasa? Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes. Escuchamos muchos gritos.-

-A sí, fue por culpa de Naruto.-

-Oh vamos! Admitan que ustedes también morían de ganas de hacerlo!-

-Bueno, tiene razón, es increíble, pero tiene razón.-Dijo Kankuro-Bueno, que paso? Naruto quiso hacerle una pequeña e inofensiva broma a mi hermano, pero al parecer se enfado un poco...-

-Un poco? Casi nos mata! Que bueno que escucharon los gritos.-

-Donde están las demás?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Quizá estén tratando de encontrarnos o ya encontraron a Temari y Gaara.-

-Ni que el lugar fuese tan grande.-

-Creeme, es grande... muy grande. Me sorprende que Temari haya llegado tan rápido.-

-Creo que es gracias a su instinto maternal.-Dijo Kankuro-Créeme, yo apenas le hago algo a mi hermano ella aparece mágicamente para defenderlo. _"Por qué no puede ser así conmigo?"_

-Se nota que lo quiere. Ahora van de vuelta?-

-Si ya se hace tarde. Es mejor estar listos para mañana.-

-Tienes razón. Bueno, alguien sabe por donde es el camino?-

-Pff, claro solo hay que seguir derecho.- Pero antes de que pudieran seguir se cruzaron con tres caminos.-Está bien, para que tantos pasillos? Ni que fuera un hotel.-

-Por donde vamos?-

-Naruto dijo que siguiéramos derecho, por lo tanto vamos por la derecha.-

-Tiene sentido.-Dijo Naruto-Hey Kiba, no puedes olfatear por donde ir?-

-Bueno puedo intentar "olfatear" el camino.-Dijo-No no puedo.-

-Como que tu olfato está fallando no Kiba?-

-Es primavera, que esperabas? El polen me da alergia.-

-Pero no estamos afuera.-

-Pero me da alergia igual. Además, el olor a frutas de Neji es fuerte. Te gusta la fruta?-

-Si y? El que coma fruta no significa que deba oler como una. Tu que, te comiste un perro?-

-No, como se te ocurre? Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Hueles a perro.-

-Podríamos dejar de hablar de como huele cada quien, y salir de aquí?-

-Ya sé! Cuando Gaara nos venía persiguiendo, venía con arena, por lo tanto el camino que tenga arena será por el que vinimos.-Dijo Naruto buscando el camino correcto.

-No estoy el 100 por ciento seguro, pero puede que funcione.-

-Entonces, hay que buscar arena?-

-Yo creo, y rápido que se hace de noche y el lugar cada vez se hace mas oscuro.-

-Miren por aquí! Ven que les dije?-Naruto estaba señalando el camino del medio-Quien tenía razón? Yo tenía razón!-

-Vamonos me está dando frío.-

Todos se fueron de vuelta, pero cuando no pudieron llegaron a las duchas donde supuestamente deberían estar sus amigos, llegaron a un gran salón con mesas y muchos cuadros.

-Donde estamos?-Preguntó Naruto-Encontraron a los demás?-

-No Naruto, vez alguna otra salida a parte de la que venimos?-Le dijo Neji-Creo que esto es un comedor.-

-Que bien porque tengo hambre!-

-Que mal porque no hay comida!-Dijo Chouji-Que comedor no tiene comida!-

-Este. Y no todos los comedores tiene comida al menos que se sirva el desayuno, almuerzo o cena.-

-No hablen de comida que me da hambre.-

-Y de que rayos podemos hablar!-

-De como salir de aquí.-

-Volvamos y probemos otro camino.-

Los shinobis volvieron y esta vez tomaron el camino de la derecha, por donde anteriormente había recomendado Kankuro. Este pasillo estaba más oscuro que los demás, y era más angosto, tenía muy pocas ventanas y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color azul oscuro.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, algo rozó el cuello de Kiba lo que le provocó escalofríos.

-O-oigan chicos, quien está atrás de mi?-

-Nadie, tu eres el ultimo.-

-A-acabo de sentir a-algo que me tocó...-

-Kiba, somos los únicos aquí. Hay ventanas cada diez metros y este pasillo es infinito aparte de angosto, dudo que alguien nos hubiese seguido o hubiese entrado por una ventana.-Le dijo Neji-Mucho menos que alguien esté al lado tuyo.-

-Juro que sentí algo.-Kiba insistía-Quien me da un abrazo?-

-Nadie aléjate de mi.-

-Quiero a Akamaru T^T-

-Si pudieses oler algo mas que mi olor hubiésemos salido de aquí hace rato.-

-No me culpes a mi, a ti te gusta la fruta.-

-No es mi culpa que sea rica.-

-Chicos, no peleen, miren ya vamos a llegar.-Los tranquilizó Ten Ten

-Has dicho eso cinco veces desde que estamos aquí.-

-Es cierto pero, cada vez que estamos cerca de la salida, es como si estuviésemos mas cerca de la entrada.-

-Como? No entiendo, demasiada informacion para mi cerebro.-Se quejó Naruto

-Me refiero a que pareciera como si volviéramos a empezar.-

-Y por qué no dijiste eso.-

-Aaah, me rindo, es como si estuviésemos dentro de un Genjutsu!-Exclamó Ten Ten.-Neji por qué no ocupas el Byakugan y nos sacas de aquí?-

-Buena idea. "Byakugan"-Neji empezó a mirar por todas partes tratando de buscar la salida.-Chicos hay un problema.-

-Pasa algo Neji?- Dijo medio asustado Naruto.

-N-no hay salida.-

**-¡QUE!-**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Neko-chan: Vaya final no?<em>

_InnerN: Eso les ibas a preguntar?_

_Neko-chan: No, era otra cosa, pero me dí cuenta de que si les pregunto sobre "eso" sería spoiler del próximo capítulo._

_InnerN: Y ahora los dejarás con la duda hasta que publiques el próximo capítulo._

_Neko-chan: Si, lamentablemente si._

_Deidara: Pero Neko-chan es puntual y no le gusta hacer esperar a los demás. Así que yo creo que lo publicará pronto._

_Neko-chan: En eso tienes toda la razón Dei. Por qué creen que hay un capítulo cada dos días? Bueno mas o menos._

_InnerN: Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de leer y escribir esta cosa que te dejo tu "BFF"._

_Neko-chan: Algo así. Bueno, perdón por dejarlos con la duda sobre que les preguntaría tendrán que esperar. Alguna recomendación? Crítica? Maldición? Cualquier cosa? _

_Deidara: Los veremos cuando Sasuke trate de liberarse del congelador!_

_Neko-chan: Que cosa!?_


	14. Capítulo 13: Llegamos! Pero tarde

_Neko-chan: Hola gente que le gusta leer!_

_Deidara: T-T que tiene de buenos?_

_Neko-chan: Jamás dije buenos..._

_Deidada: Ves? A eso me refería._

_Neko-chan: Dei no te quedes sordo ok? Dudo que logres pelear sordo._

_Deidara: Dijiste que no iba a pelear en harto tiempo más T.T_

_Neko-chan: Pero igual no debes enfermarte, no puedo estar pagando el hospital aparte._

_Deidara: Aparte? Tanto te cuesta cuidarme?_

_Sasuke: Cuidarnos ¬¬_

_InnerN: A mi también!_

_Neko-chan: Ves a lo que me refiero?_

_Deidara: T^T Bueno, como Sasuke está aquí ya no seré Disclaimer T.T_

_Sasuke: Exacto... Los personajes, villas, algunas frases, ataques, ninjas, armas y actitudes no le pertenecen a Panshi-chan o Neko-chan. Este fic es totalmente de Pansi-chan, y Neko-chan está ayudando a escribirlo. Los dejo leer ^^_

_Neko-chan: Y al final, si les haré la pregunta! Pero al final._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: Llegamos! Pero tarde...<p>

_Escenas del capítulo anterior:_  
><em>-Miren helado, quieren uno?<em>  
><em>-Quieren hacerle una broma al kage?<em>  
><em>-Quieres que vayamos a la torre para hacerle una broma al kage de la villa?<em>  
><em>-No, yo me refería a Gaara<em>  
><em>-Que quieres hacerle?<em>

_-Al fin un descanso sin los chicos no?_  
><em>-Oigan donde está Hinata?<em>  
><em>-Que hacen los chicos?<em>  
><em>-A que te refieres?<em>

_-AHORA!_  
><em>-AAH!<em>  
><em>-FUE NARUTO<em>  
><em>-Chicos donde está la salida?<em>  
><em>-Neji ayudanos a salir con tu Byakugan.<em>  
><em>-Esta bien, "Byakugan"...Oigan hay un problema.<em>  
><em>-Q-ue pasa Neji?<em>  
><em>-No hay salida.<em>

_-QUEE!?-_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Como que no hay salida? Tiene que haber salida!-Exclamaba Naruto-Aaah! Apenas queda oxygeno! Las paredes se están cerrando, corran por sus vidas!-Naruto gritaba y corría en círculos, o mas bien trataba de poder moverse de ese angosto lugar.

-Naruto todo está normal, no pierdas el control por favor. De todo menos eso, mira que ya estoy estresada, no me gustan los lugares cerrados.-Decía la única chica en el lugar.

-Y crees que a mí si? Esto es lo peor que me puede estar pasando! Soy astrofóbico!-

-Se dice claustrofóbico, y no, no lo eres, si fueses claustrofóbico hace rato ya hubieses notado que estabamos encerrados.- Le dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero, encerrados donde?-

-Me gustaría saber eso. Al parecer este pasillo no tiene final.-

-Sabes? He escuchado de pozos sin fondo, pero un pasillo sin final? Esto es nuevo.-

-Y extraño. Mejor volvamos.-

-Ejem. Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas antes Ten Ten.-Dijo Neji-Cuando dije que no hay salida... Es porque tampoco hay entrada.-

-A que te refieres?-

-A que, tampoco podemos volver por donde entramos.-

-Es una broma cierto!? Chicos no estamos bajo un "Genjutsu"?-

-No. Estoy 100% seguro que no. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de que está pasando.-Dijo (al fin) Shino.-Mis insectos estan normales, no muestran ninguna señal incomoda.-

-Maldición Neji, por qué tienes olor a fruta?-Le gritó Naruto.-Si no fuese por tu olor Kiba nos pudo haber sacado de aqui.-

-Que me dices!? Yo no tengo nada que ver aqui! Y como tal dijo Kiba hay muchos mas olores mezclados en el ambiente. NO SOLO EL MÍO!-

-Pero no te enojes...-

-Aaah!- (grito de enfado)

-Tranquilo Neji. Hallaremos la forma de como salir de aqui.-

-Eso espero.-

-Oigan chicos no falta alguien?-Dijo extrañado Shikamaru.

-Si, falta Temari, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Lee.-Le dijo Neji-Ellos no vinieron con nosotros.-

-No me refiero a eso. Acaso no se dan cuenta de que, solo estamos nosotros seis?-

-Claro que no mira, Kiba, Ten Ten, Neji, Shino, Tú y Yo.-

-Bueno al menos ahora sabes quienes están , pero te informo de que falta Kankuro y Chouji.-

-Es cierto, bah quizás ellos ya encontraron la salida y se fueron sin nosotros. Vaya amigos.-

-No lo creo Naruto, ellos venían con nosotros.-

-De hecho estaban aquí hace unos minutos.-Dijo Shino.

-Y-y si algo o alguien los mató?-Dijo asustado Kiba-Y si fue ese "algo" que me tocó aquella v-vez?-

-Por qué tendrían que morir? No pueden ser solo raptados?-Se quejó Neji-No seas paranoíco Kiba, quizá solo se separaron.-Continuó-Además aqui ya se está haciendo muy oscuro, que apenas se puede ver.-

-Por eso mismo lo digo, quizas los atacaron por sorpresa.-

-Y quien pudo haber hecho eso Kiba? No hay nadie ni nada aqui, si no Neji ya lo hubiese visto.-Trataba de tranquilizarlo Ten Ten-No es así Neji?-

-Claro que si, no te preocupes cachorro, tendré mi Byakugan activado por cualquier cosa, nada nos podrá sorprender.-

-Entonces... por qué no los puedes ver con tu Byakugan...?-

-...Oh...maldita sea...-

-NUESTROS AMIGOS HAN MUERTO! DONDE ESTARÁN!? NADIE LO SABE, VAMOS A MORIR! COMPARTIREMOS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE ELLOS!-Gritaba moviento las manos en el aire Naruto-AAAAAH! SOY MUY JOVEN Y BELLO PARA MORIR!-

-Cállate!-Neji le pegó en la cabeza y este cayó al suelo-Nadie va a morir, nuestros amigos estaran bien, ellos saben como defenderse. Y sobre todo... "tu" no eres bello.-

-Creeme que eso es lo que menos importa aqui Neji. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, yo tampoco quiero morir. Por qué me separe de las chicas! Debí de haberme quedado en la caliente y relajante agua! Ahora no solo estoy perdida, si no que tengo frío!-

-Alguien me abraza?-

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir...-

-...-

-CÁLLENSE!-

-No nos maltrates T^T mira que ya hemos sufrido demasiado sabes?-

-Quiero un abrazo...-

-Denle un maldito abrazo al perro y busquemos una forma de salir de aqui!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Nadie me quiere... T^T-

-Lamentablemente...-

-Quiero a Akamaru...-

-Bien, ya que nadie abrazará a Kiba, busquemos una salida.-

_Nadie saldrá de este lugar..._  
>Una voz macabra, fuerte, y grave se escuchó por toda... la habitación, si asi puede llamarse.<p>

-AAAHH!-Naruto se reincorporó y le dió un abrazo a Kiba-Quién está ahí! Muestrate cobarde!-

-Mira quien lo dice. No lo provoques quien sabe que puede hacernos.-

_No debieron de venir aqui..._

-Creeme que lo sabemos, estamos mas que convencidos, pero por favor perdonanos y dejanos salir.-

-Como podemos razonar con alguien que ni siquiera conocemos?-

_Deberán pagar las consecuencias..._

-No tengo mi dinero aqui!-

-No se refería a eso Naruto...-Kiba lo abrazó de vuelta.-Gracias por el abrazo.-

-Si esa cosa llega a atacarnos tu serás el primero en morir Kiba.-

-Yo también te quiero.-

_SILENCIO! No saben con lo que se estan metiendo..._

-Pero claro que no lo sabemos! Como quieres que sepamos si no sales de cualquier parte de que estes.-

-No lo sigas provocando Naruto...-Kiba ya estaba nervioso por el tono de voz de la "cosa que hablaba".

-Escucha bien cosa parlanchina, no te tenemos miedo!-

-Yo no estaría de acuerdo.-

-Mira como te tiemblan las piernas.-

-Chicos chicos! Concentrense, quizas si logramos hacer lo que esta cosa quiera nos deje salir de aqui.-

-Claro Ten Ten, y que hacemos le bailamos?-

-No hacía falta el sarcásmo Kiba.-

-Yo creo que hay que atacarlo!-Naruto se despegó de Kiba y se levantó (sí estaban abrazados en el suelo)-Y si lo ataco con mi "Rasengan"?-

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos en donde está!-

-Neji!-

-Está bien. "Byakugan"!-Neji empezó a mirar a todas partes-No veo nada.-

-Es una broma cierto? Ahora que?-

-Neji, y si es un fantasma?-Le dijo pensativo Naruto.-Quizas por eso no lo puedes ver.-

-No Naruto, si es alguien que es invisible o incluso un espíritu sería capaz de verlo.-

-Y si es una broma de Chouji y Kankuro? O los demás?-Trató de razonar Ten Ten.

-Pues eso sería de verdad muy cruel!-Neji gritó-Oigan, alguien más tiene frío?-

-Pues con solo una toalla puesta yo también tendría frío.-

-Me refiero a que, está empezando a haber un aire mas helado.-

-Si yo tambien tengo frío, y eso que tengo mi chaqueta puesta.-

-Chicos, apuremonos en buscar la salida e irnos de aqui, que ya casi no puedo ver.-Dijo Naruto asustado.-Oigan... como que la voz no nos volvió a interrumpir...-

-Quizas se fue?-

_Me llamaron? Yo sigo aqui, no he dejado de escucharlos..._

-A la **** vete de una buena vez maldita cosa viviente!-Naruto le gritó a la nada-Dejanos en paz y dejanos de una buena vez salir de aqui!-

_Que no te das cuenta muchacho? Ya estas afuera..._

-Como que estoy...-Naruto se fijó bien en el ambiente y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaban en un lugar muy simple, parecía una cueva, con mucha mas iluminacion que en la habitacion en la que estaban, tenía un pequeñas grietas por donde pasaba agua y por algunas esquinas habían flores y césped.-Donde carajos nos mandaste!-

-Aargh, Naruto hablar con esa cosa es imposible.-Le dijo Neji-Pero si no me equivoco estamos en una cueva. Como rayos llegamos aqui? Ni idea. Cuando? Tampoco lo sé. Como es posible de que ninguno de nosotros nos dieramos cuenta? Ni la menor idea. Alguno tiene alguna teoria?-

-Estamos bajo un Genjutsu! Estoy mas que convencida!-

-No lo estamos! Yo estoy muy seguro!-Dijo Shikamaru-Quizá la habitacion estaba embrujada! Quizás nos estan haciendo una muy simple broma, quizas todos estamos durmiendo, tenemos frío y todos estamos teniendo el mismo sueño! Aaaah! No tengo mas teorías! Mi inteligencia se fue al caño.-

-Embrujada? Soñando todos al mismo tiempo y teniendo el mismo sueño? Un Genjutsu es mas simple sabes?-

-Aaaah! Matenme. Quiero dormir.-Shikamaru se tumbó al suelo se puso en posición fetal y cerró los ojos tratando de al parecer, dormir.

_El chico tiene razón, para que tratar de salir de aqui mientras pueden dormir? Jajaja, no podrán salir de mi!_

-Salir de "ti"?-Naruto miró el techo interrogante-Nos comiste o algo asi?-

-O se refiere a que estamos bajo una ilusion y no podremos salir de "su" ataque, o simplemente estamos dentro de él. Quizá Shikamaru tenía razón, estamos en una habitación embrujada y no podremos salir de "ella".-

_Niño soy hombre, es que no se nota por mi voz?_

-Pero como quieres que lo diga, "no podremos salir de el habitación"? No, es "la habitación". Aunque seas hombre tendría que ser "la" ya que habitación es femenino, entiendes?-Neji le explicaba al techo-Es como si hubiese una chica y cinco chicos, sería "ellos", y si hay cinco chicas y un chico igualmente sería "ellos". Ahora que lo pienso, este es un mundo muy machista.- (N/A: No soy machista o feminista solo es para darle gracia al fanfic.)

-Neji, le estás dando clases de leNguaje al techo?-

-No! Solo que no se puede "el habitación", quiere que le diga "el" y no se puede... Saben qué? Estar en esta habitación me está dejando más inutil que Naruto.-

-HEY! Yo no soy inutil!-

-...Lo has dicho con tanta naturalidad que siquiera me ha dado risa.-Continuó Ten Ten-Hey Kiba, te sientes... bien?-

-N-no, quiero a Akamaru...-

-Es lo único que dirá, hasta que su querido perro no llegue a salvarlo, no dejara de repetirlo.-

-Todos estamos asustados Neji. Jamás pensé que existían las casas embrujadas.-

_No estoy embrujado!..._

-Entonces tu eres el pasillo?-

_Se puede decir que si... Mas o menos..._

-Y por qué nos quieres matar!?-

_Yo jamás les dije que quería matarlos._

-Entonces no nos harás nada?-

-Increíble, Ten Ten está hablando con el pasillo.-

_No les quiero hacer nada pero... he estado tan solo todos estos años..._

-Como es posible que estes solo?-Intervino Neji-Eres un pasillo, siempre pasa gente por aquí.-

_Pero ya no... antes, unos cuatro años atrás, este lugar siempre tenía visitas, todos venían a ver los hermosos cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared._

-Esto, antes era un museo?-

_No, mi dueño solamente pintaba paisajes y los vendía, así se ganaba la vida. Muchos lo reconocieron como "la tinta"..._

-"La tinta" por favor dime que "la tinta" no es la tinta con la que escribimos.-

_"La tinta" era su apodo._

-Por qué? Dibujaba con tinta?-

_No, pero firmaba sus dibujos con tinta... Me dejas continuar? Gracias. Como iba diciendo, él vendía sus dibujos y algunos los dejaba colgados aqui, para que la gente sin dinero pudiese venir a ver sus obras de arte. Un día no quis__o seguir pintando y quiso empezar a estudiar..._

-Era joven?-Le interrumpió Naruto

_Si._

-Cuantos años tenía?-

_Hmm, en ese tiempo tenía unos 15 ahora debe tener 19. Bueno, cuando empezó a estudiar, dejo por completo los dibujos. Como no quería ser más reconocido, no vendió sus cuadros y los juntó todos para encerrarlos aqui, en esta habitación._

-La verdad es que eres un pasillo.-

_Si, pero cada pasillo tiene un destino no?_

-Tiene sentido pero, por qué no nos dejaste llegar al final?-

_Porque si lo hacía, ustedes querrían devolverse y me dejarían solo._

-Vaya, quién diría que un pasillo tendría sentimientos.-

-Y a propósito, como es que puedes hablar?-Le preguntó Shikamaru, quien por cierto aun estaba tumbado en el suelo.

_Bueno, mucho antes de que "la tinta" comprara esta casa, vivía un chico, era un ninja, por lo que tenía entendido yo, era un ninja médico o algo así. Un día se presentó un problema, su madre estaaba gravemente enferma y ningún médico podía mejorarla. Entonces el chico se encerró por semanas. Juró que encontraría un ántidoto. Su hermano estaba muy preocupado, entonces para que no estuviese solo, le compró un ratón._

-Un ratón?-

_Si, según él, como era un chico que experimentaba con pócimas un ratón sería la mejor mascota para él, no sería un problema. El chico estaba tan deprimido que se rindió, su madre ya no tenía recuperación, pero él no sabía que había hecho el mayor de los descubrimientos. Cuando vertió su última pócima en una planta seca, esta revivió, el chico había creado una poción de la vida. Muy feliz le fue a avisar a su hermano, pero no se percató de que su pequeña mascota estaba fuera de su jaula. El ratón, empezó a mordisquear algunos lápices que estaban en el escritorio como si fuese un tronco, el lapiz se partió por la mitad y cayó en el frasco. El frasco se volteó y el ántidoto salpicó hasta la chimenea, lo cual sería mi centro de vida. O como todos conocen, corazón. Así nací yo._

-Impresionante. Tu corazón es la chimenea.-

-Eso te ha impresionado? Lo que es impresionante es que el chico ese, creó una poción de la vida.

-Una poción de la vida? Vaya, jamás creí que algo así existiera.-

-Un momento, pero que le pasó a ese chico?-Le dijo Neji antes de poder recordar algo importante-Espera un segundo, que le paso a nuestros amigos!-

_Uno: Cuando yo viví simplemete le dije "hola", el se asusto y se fue corriendo, le dijo a su hermano que vendiera la casa ya que estaba embrujada mientras que el mismo fue el causante de eso. _  
><em>Y dos: Si a tus amigos te refieres al gordito y al pintado, ellos siguieron caminando cuando ustedes pararon a discutir de como salir de aquí.<em>

-Y ahora, si están perdidos!.-

_De hecho los deje salir..._

-Y por qué a ellos los dejas y a nosotros no? Y por qué seguimos en la cueva!?

-Mejor pregunta: como es posible que nos teletransportaras a una cueva o que desde el pasillo no hubiesemos visto ninguna salida?- Preguntó Ten Ten.

_Bueno, soy capaz de engañar sus mentes y crear ilusiones. Al decir verdad ustedes nunca camiarion más de diez metros, solo estaban caminando en círculos._

-Caminar en círculos? Pero como es eso posible, si era tan estrecho que ni podíamos estar al lado del otro?-

_Ilusiones..._

-Ven? Qué les dije? Genjutsu.-

_Salud._

-No, el Genjutsu es una especie de ataque ilusorio que pueden ocupar algunos ninjas.-

_Ninjas? Ustedes son ninjas y siquiera pudieron salir de una simple técnica ilusoria?_

-Oye, oye, oyeme un segundo, que seamos ninjas no significa que seamos expertos en esto ok?.-

_Pues deberían._

-Quien te crees que eres como para hablarnos así?-

_Y tu quien te crees que eres como hablarme a MI así!?_

-Por favor señor, em... pared?-

_Si, si llamame como quieras._

-Bueno, nos podría por favor, sacar de aquí?-Le dijo Ten Ten tratando de convencer a quien quiera que sea.-Verá, tenemos frío, nuestros amigos quizas se pregunten en donde estamos, y bueno mañana tendremos una misión, de hecho hoy era nuesrto día de descanso pero como puede ver no resultó así.-

-Mañana tenemos que estar preparados y descansados para la misión asi que si fuera tan amable de dejarnos ir?-Terminó Neji.

_Aaah, está bien, espero que vuelvan aquí pronto. Y deberían darse prisa por que ya van a ser las tres de la mañana. Solo porque estoy cansado y me quiero ir, los dejare irse._

-Gracias señor pared!-Le dijo Naruto agitando su mano en el aire despidiendose-Esperen un minuto, dijo tres de la mañana!?-

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?-

-Al parecer unas cinco horas, increíble...-

-Hey Kiba, ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Neji acercandose al susodicho.

-...-

-Hey Kiba. Kibaaa-Naruto se gachó hasta quedar frente a frente con el.-Vaya, se quedó dormido.-

-Oh genial, yo no pude dormir.-Se quejó Shikamaru.-Como es posible que pudo haber dormido con todo el frío que hacía?-

-No lo sé, quizas el miedo lo ayudo a dormir.-

-Vamonos de aquí chicos, miren allí está la salida.-Dijo Ten Ten señalando el final del pasillo.-Al fin libertad!-

-Vamos, esta vez por la izquier...-Naruto no pudo continuar ya que cuando al fin "salieron" de ahí solamente había una puerta.-Pero miren esto, volvimos a los camerinos.-

-Al parecer si. Alguien tiene hora?-

-Son las, diez treinta de la noche.-Dijo Shino sacando un reloj de su bolsillo.-Solo han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que nos perdimos.

-Entonces el fantasma nos mintió.-

-Bueno al parecer, estuvimos cinco horas en el pasillo, mientras que como estabamos en una técina ilusoria, que no tengo idea de como pudo hacerla, pasamos horas

dentro de ella. Vamos a buscar a los demás quizas esten preocupados de el porque no regresamos.-

-Pero... adonde están?-

-Aquí estamos.-

-Kankuro, Chouji!-Naruto y los demás lograron visualizar a sus dos amigos que estaban "desaparecidos".

-Donde rayos estaban metidos!?-Exclamó Kankuro-Los estuvimos buscando todo el día!-

-Todo el día? Kankuro no exajeres solo nos perdimos por unos minutos.-Dijo Ten Ten despreocupadamente.

-Unos minutos!? UNOS MINUTOS!?-

-Está bien pero no te enojes. Qu-quizas tenemos mal el tiempo y sin querer queriendo nos pasamos un poco.-Le dijo Naruto.

-Un poco? UN POCO!?-

-Vas a seguir repitiendo lo que decimos?-

-No, pero de verdad estuvieron todo el día allí dentro.-Les explicaba Kankuro.-No encontrabamos a Hinata y luego desaparecieron ustedes. La verdad, aun no encontramos a Hinata, pero con ustedes ya estamos tranquilos.-

-Y por qué solo están ustedes dos aqui?-

-Espera un minuto que le pasó a Hinata!?-Gritaba Neji.

-Estamos aquí porque los demás tuvieron que ir a la misión y nosotros nos quedamos para encontrarlos.-

-Fueron a la misión sin nosotros!-Gritó Naruto-Espera un minuto, ya es de mañana!? Pero, pero, pero la pared parlante nos dijo que eran las tres de la mañana!-

-Qué le pasó a Hinata!?-

-Pared parlante? Que le pasa a Naruto?-Habló Chouji-O mejor pregunta que le pasó a Kiba?-

-A Naruto nada, por mas que lo duden, Naruto está bien. Y Kiba, bueno... nadie sabe.-explicaba Ten Ten-Alguien ha visto a Akamaru? De seguro que si ve a su perro más querido podrá al menos decir algo.-

-A...Akamaru...-Kiba decía mientras estaba en posición fetal.

-Oigan quien lo trajo?-Preguntó Naruto-Alguien lo cargó o salió de ahí el solo?-

-Yo lo tuve que traer,-Continuó Neji-por mas que lo odie, tuve que traerlo ya que nadie se fijó en el.-

-Sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenías un corazón.-

-De que rayos están hablando? De que salieron?-Preguntaba extrañado Kankuro.

-Kankuro por lo que mas quieras, por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora. Este día ha sido de lo más estresante. Y se supone que teníamos que descansar para mañana.-

-Para "hoy".-Chouji le corrigió.

-Bueno para "hoy".-

-SE FUERON A LA MISIÓN SIN NOSOTROS! Esque lo pueden creer?-Se quejaba Naruto.-Como es posible que no se acordaran de nosotros!-

-Ejem, crees que estamos aqui por gusto?-

-Y por qué específicamente tenían que venir ustedes?-

-Tienes alguna queja?-

-Bueno pudo haber venido cualquier otra persona.-

-Pues se puede decir de que nos culparon a nosotros por no haber estado con ustedes cuando nos separamos.-Dijo Chouji-A decir verdad, no nos dimos cuenta de que se habían detenido.-

-Pueden decirnos que pasó?-

-Aargh, bueno les diremos cuando nos hayamos vestido. Hace frío.-

**_-En el camerino de los chicos.-_**

-Oi, Kankuro, y qué le pasó a Gaara?-Le preguntó curioso Naruto-Logró matar a alguien?-

-Naah, ahora está en el hotel.-

-Qué? Pero no dijiste que se habían ido a la misión?-Preguntó Shikamaru-Y si Gaara no fue... Quién está con las chicas!?-

-Aaah, Gaara estaba muy enfadado cuando supo que no pudo ir.-

-Y por qué no pudo?-

-Bueno... Temari y Gaara fueron a la playa después, fueron a entrenar. Pero muchos notaron de que la fuerza y agilidad de Gaara estaban hm... debiles, el pobre terminó resfriado. Al parecer el agua estaba muy fría y se termino resfriando. Casi nos mata a Chouji y a mí cuando se enteró que a causa de nosotros no pudo ir a la misión.-

-Vaya, que mal. Pero eso no responde a mi anterior pregunta.-

-A si, Lee y Gai fueron con Temari, Ino y Sakura.-

-Ja! Y al principio quería que fueran todos los equipos.-Dijo Naruto saliendo con los demás.-Solo se necesitaron cinco ninjas para esa misión.-

-Bueno aun no regresan y supongo que no regresarán en un largo tiempo. Y... estoy seriamente preocupado, no estamos seguros hacia donde fueron, pero por lo que dejó claro Gai era lejos.-

-No les dijo exactamente?-

-No quería que nos preocuparamos y nos fueramos tras ellos. Las chicas también estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.-Kankuro continuó-Gaara trató de escapar algunas veces para seguirlos pero no podiamos permitirlo o terminaría, según Sakura, gravemente enfermo. Tuvimos que quedarnos horas con él, y aprovechando eso, esperabamos a que ustedes aparecieran, se quedó dormido, lo dejamos con Akamaru vigilandolo y vinimos a buscarlos.-

-Akamaru!-Kiba al esuchar que su perro estaba sano y salvo en el hotel se fue corriendo en dirección de este.

-No voy a preguntar... que le ha pasado?-

-Nadie sabe.-Respondió Neji-Pero mi teoría es que, quedó traumado con la situación en el pasillo, y como nadie lo abrazó por mas de cinco minutos, bueno... terminó así.-

-Traumado de qué?-

-Esperemos a que Ten Ten salga y te lo explicamos.-

Los chicos fueron a la sala de estar a esperar a Ten Ten, una sala muy peculiar, con muchos cuadros.  
>Los cuadros al parecer representaban algo, eran un poco espantosos, que tan solo verlos se te erizaba la piel.<p>

-Oigan, estos cuadros no les recuerda algo?-Preguntó tembloroso Naruto.

-S-sí, pero no te preocupes. Recuerda Naruto, el pasillo, era-era bueno...-Le respondió nervioso Neji.

-Ahora quisiera abrazar a Kiba T^T-

-Miren aquí viene Ten Ten.-Dijo Kankuro. Y cuando Ten Ten llegó inmediatamnte empezó a inpeccionar el lugar. Después de un incómodo silencio, pudieron notar de que esta empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Chicos... v-vamonos quieren?-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

-Vamonos de aqui.-

-Que les pasa? Han estado actuando muy extraño!-Les exclamo Kankuro.

-Es cierto, y no nos podemos ir todavía, hay que buscar a Hinata.-Terminó Chouji.

-Hinata! Quizas la habitación también la encerró! Quizas ella este muerta de miedo en algun lugar frío y oscuro! Que vamos a hacer! Que vamos a hacer!-Neji gritba desesperadamente.

-Neji! Neji! Reacciona hombre!-Kankuro lo sujeto y empezó a darle golpes en la cara.-Bien silencio todo el mundo!-

-Que Kankuro va hablar!-Gritó Naruto a un lado de Kankuro.

-Ehh, gracias?-

-El primero que hable Kankuro será!-

-Perdón?-

-Si no decía eso nadie iba a callar.-

-Está bien, que les ha pasado? Por qué todos hablan de un pasillo, o la pared parlante? Que tienen estos cuadros que tanto les asusta?-

-Es que no lo ves? Son espantosos, y encima están hechos con tinta!-

-Y eso que tiene que ver!-

-Bueno, no lo entenderas hasta que te lo expliquemos.-Shikamaru le empezó a contar-Cuando entramos al pasillo derecho, por donde nos recomendaste, Kiba sintió que algo lo tocó, y creo que desde ahí que se quedó traumado. Bueno luego Neji usó su Byakugan para buscar la salida, aun creíamos que ustedes estaban ahí, pero minutos depués nos dimos cuenta de que no. Kiba pensó que estaban muertos y Naruto que los habían raptado.-

-Que lindo.-

-Si bueno, luego fuimos atrapados por un Genjutsu que al parecer lo hacia una pared parlante, según ella fue creada por su primer dueño que la dejo abandonada porque se asustó. Empezó a contarnos su vida, teníamos frío y cuando al fin pudimos razonar con ella, salimos. Pero creo que pasamos mas tiempo de lo que parece allí dentro.-

-Ni me lo digas, nunca más entrare a un pasillo parlante.-

-Aunque todos hayan vivido eso, es casi imposible creerlo.-

-Lo sé ni yo creía que estabamos viviendo eso, según Shikamaru estabamos todos soñando el mismo sueño.-

-Y creo que tenía razón porque... un pasillo parlante? O mejor dicho, "un pasillo parlante que hace Genjtusu"?-

-Debes creerlo Kankuro. Es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado!-

-O más bien soñado.-Se burlaba el.

-Por qué no nos crees!-Lloraba Naruto-Creenos! Ayudanos a superar nuestro trauma!-

-Bueno... Cuando yo pasaba malas experiencias...-

-Por ejemplo?-

-Hmm... cuando vi por primera vez a Shukaku, simplemente pensaba que había sido una pesadilla.-

-Y que pasaba cuando todos los demás te comentaban sobre lo mismo?-

-Les decía que habiamos soñado lo mismo.-

-Te estas burlando de nosotros?-Le dijo enfadado Neji.

-Quizas. Chicos si estan asustados lo comprendo, vayan al hotel, Chouji y yo iremos a buscar a Hinata.-

-No nos trates como si fueramos unos niños!-

-Bueno, prácticamente soy mayor que ustedes, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho de tratarlos así.-Les dijo mientras les daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Así tratas a Gaara?-

-Si, estoy mas que seguro de que le gusta, pero no lo admite.-

-Bueno pero a nosotros en cambio, no nos gusta y si lo admitimos!-

-Está bien, está bien, se quieren ir por favor?-

-Es una petición, o una pregunta?-

-Váyanse de aquí ¬¬ -

-Se van a quedar?-

-Aun debemos buscar a Hinata.-

-No nos acompañan?-

-Ya son grandes como para poder ir solos.-

-Pero somos menores que tu, y tu que ya eres un adulto, nos deberías cuidar ^^-

-Te burlas de mi?-

-Si.-

-Te voy a... aah, está bien, luego volveremos.-

-Estas loco!? No voy a volver a subir esta colina!-Se quejó Chouji.

-Entonces yo subire solo esta bien!-

-Espero que cuando vuelvas no te traumes como nosotros.-

-Estoy mas que seguro de que no lo haré.-

Empezaron a caminar colina abajo, todos miraban a todas partes, como si algo o alguien fuese a salir a atacarlos. Luego de unos minutos cuando ya iban en la mitad del camino, Naruto escucho algo.

-Escucharon algo?-

-N-no.-

-Viene de los arbustos!-

-Estamos aquí no es necesario gritarlo.-

-Quien está ahi?-

-No, lo siento, no lo conozco.-respondió la misteriosa pero conocida voz.

-Hinata? Hinata! Que haces aqui?-Dijo Neji corriendo hacia los arbustos, cuando la chica al fin había salido.

-Ho-hola Neji, hola chicos.-

-Hinata! Donde rayos te habías metido? Y por qué estas aquí hasta esta hora!?-Le preguntó exaltada Ten Ten.

-Mejor pregunta! Por qué estuviste toda la noche aquí y no fuiste al hotel, o mas bien a la misión?-Le dijo Naruto.

-B-bueno, ayer cuando ustedes entraron yo me quedé a entrenar aqui afuera en el lago, pero no sentí cuando se fueron. Creo que me quede dormida por el agotamiento físico-

-Bueno Hinata, no nos sentiste ya que nunca nos fuimos.-

-Pues, las demás chicas, Kankuro y Chouji si se fueron pero nosotros nos quedamos aqui.-Continuó Ten Ten.

-Pero por qué?-

-Se podría decir que la casa estaba embrujada y nos dejo encerrados, pero bah, no quiero contar la historia de nuevo.-Le dijo Shikamaru.

-Así es, según ellos la casa los encerró. Según yo, no lo sé la verdad, quizas alguien les hizo una broma.-Dijo el castaño.

-No discutamos eso ahora, nos podemos ir al hotel de una buena vez por favor?-Dijo Neji-Que bien que has aparecido en estos momento Hinata, si no tendríamos que haber vuelto de nuevo a buscarte.-

-Ustedes hubieran vuelto a buscarla?-

-Bueno, Kankuro hubiese venido a buscarte.-

-Oh, bueno, ya estamos aqui, asi que volvamos. Tengo frío.-Continuó Hinata.

-Y quien no lo tendría, pasar toda la noche y día afuera es espantosamente helado.-

-Ya vamonos, estoy cansado, gracias a Dios que Hinata apareció. No creo que hubiese podido subir de nuevo.-Decía Kankuro-Además debo ir a ver a Gaara, quizas este tratando de escapar nuevamente.-

-Je, Gaara escapa para ir a una misión. Un ninja cualquiera estaría mas que agradecido de no poder ir a una misión rango S para morir.-

-Bueno, Gaara no es un ninja cualquiera, es el Kazekage, y estoy seguro que a el le gusta hacer misiones arriesgadas.-

-Bah, ese chico es problemático.-

-Lo sé. Bueno ya llegamos a la villa, ahora hay que buscar el hotel.-

-Ni que fuera tan difícil.-

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo Naruto.

-Todos tenemos hambre, estuvimos todo un día sin comer.-

-Y estoy sorprendido de como no nos dimos cuenta.-Al fin, dijo Shino.

-Yo en cambio estoy sorprendida de como es que vuestros sentidos no nos hubiesen ayudado en esa casa.-Dijo Ten Ten-Es decir, el Byakugan de Neji no ayudo de mucho, solo a saber que Kankuro y Chouji no estaban, el olfato de Kiba solo podía oler el olor de fruta de Neji y los bichos de Shino no nos advirtieron de nada.-

-Si, eso fue extraño, pero estabamos dentro de un Genjutsu, no podemos culpar a nadie.-

-Chicos no hablemos de eso.-decía Naruto-Quedare mas traumado de lo que quede allá.-

-Ooh, que mal porque yo tenía pensado en contar historias de terror cuando llegaramos al hotel.-Dijo maliciosamente Kankuro.

-Que malo eres. Sabiendo que estamos asustados.-

-Si lo sé, por eso lo hago, saben que he estado aburrido todo el día cuidando de que mi maníatico hermano no se escape, y encima, este me quiere matar!-continuó-Saben lo que es estar hablando durante horas con Gaara y este siquiera te mira? Es como estar hablando con la pared!-

-Y por qué no hablaste con Chouji?-Dijo medio desinteresado Neji.

-Porque yo estaba en el comedor.-Respondió el susodicho.

-Como siempre...-dijo Shikamaru-Miren ya llegamos.-

-*bostezo* Aah, al fin.-

-Quien tiene las llaves de la habitación?-Preguntó Naruto haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en Kankuro.

-No se preocupen, no las traje.-

-Y como se supone que no nos preocupe eso!?-

-No me has dejado terminar. No las traje ya que Gaara esta en la habitación.-

-Y nos va a escuchar desde dentro?-

-Lo deje dormido en el comedor, conociendo a Gaara ya se debe haber levantado, el no es un chico al que le gusta estar acostado.-

-Esperemos a que este despierto.-

Los chicos subieron hasta la habitación en la que se hospedaban, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que alguien les abriera, o les respondiera. No pasó nada. Todos miraron furiosos a Kankuro, demandandole una explicación.  
>Este nervioso, volvió a tocar la puerta, convencido de que su hermano seguía allí adentro.<p>

-*toc toc* Hey Gaara! Estas dormido?-

-Si le preguntas si es que esta dormido, y sí lo está, como esperas a que te responda?-le cuestionó Neji.

-Aah, está bien, *toc toc* Hey Gaara estas ahí?-

-Si no estuviese como esperas a que te responda?-

-AAAAH! *toc toc* Hey Gaara te encuentras mejor?-

-Quizas te diga que si pero no significa que te vaya a abrir la puerta.-

-Entonces que le pregunto!?-

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sabemos si nos está escuchando.-

Kankuro simplemente se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, resistiéndose a no asesinar al Hyuuga.

-Kankuro si sigues así quedaras tonto.-Le dijo Naruto.

-A si? Asi es como tu conseguiste ser como eres?-

-No, a mi me introdujeron el Kyuubi.-

- ¬¬ No te matare solo porque eres el amigo de mi hermano.-le dijo-Pero si no fuese así, yo no estaría aqui, no estaría en esta situación y sobretodo hace tres años TU estarías ya muerto.-

-Lamentablemente no es así, así que al menos que no encuentres la manera de entrar allí te las verás con nosotros.-Le dijo Neji.

-Aah, por qué rayos Gaara tiene que estar dormido!-

-Porque tu prácticamente lo obligaste a dormir para que no se fuera.-le respondio Chouji.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos si está allí.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo repitas que pareces disco rallado.-

Naruto empezó a tocar fuertemente la puerta.

-Gaara! Si estás ahí responde! Tengo hambre por favor no nos hagas esto!-

-Naruto si sigues así tirarás la puerta.-

-Pues haría cualquier cosa por entrar, calentarme, darme un buen baño, ponerme mi pijama, y comer!-

-Vaya. Ni yo haría eso.-Dijo Chouji.

-Bah, es Naruto, siendo tan problemático como siempre.-

-Por qué Gaara no nos habre!?-

-Porque no sabemos si está ahí!-

-Juro que a la próxima que digas eso...-

-Que, que me harás?-

-Usare tu maldita cabeza para derribar la puerta!-

-De verdad harías eso Kankuro?-

-No, pero podría hacerlo. Ahora no quiero. Pero juro que haré algo, que no sea tan doloroso, y no tan difícil.-

-Genial, tenemos a otro Shikamaru.-Dijo Ten Ten-Oye ya nos basta con uno.-

-Dejame he estado todo el día ocupado cuidando a mi hermano, tratando de hablarle para entretenerlo todo TODO el maldito día, sabes, le conté cosas trágicas y personales pero noo, a el no le interesa en lo más mínimo, Y EL SIQUIERA ES TAN AMABLE DE ABRIRME LA PUERTA!-

-Lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, no sabemos si el está ahí.-

-Bueno, si no estuviese ahí a donde rayos está!?-

**_-Dentro de la habitación-_**

_-"Hasta cuando dejaran de gritar? Me duele la cabeza, tengo frío "aun" y tengo hambre. La puerta está abierta! Como es que no se ha abierto de tantos golpes?"-_Gaara se quejaba mentalmente_-"Cállense! Los hubiera matado ya, pero no puedo, me siento terrible. Si saben que estoy enfermo por qué rayos siguen gritando...son las doce de la noche! Por qué se habrán demorado tanto? Bah a quien le interesa. Jamás pensé que diría o pensaría esto, pero me da flojera ir a callarlos. Estar mucho tiempo con los amigos de Naruto me hace mal. Prefiero mil veces estar en mi oficina, con mi café, con un silencio que no molesta a nadie, y firmando estúpidas peticiones... Que estar de vacaciones. Aunque suene lo mas estupido e imposible del mundo, prefiero estar en el trabajo que de vacaciones... Bah, ya se callaron, que les pasó?"-_

Gaara luchaba (si, luchaba) por levantarse, quería ir a decirle a los demás que pasaran de una buena vez para dormir al fin en paz. Cuando logró sentarse en el sofá se volvieron a escuchar gritos, Gaara se iba a levantar cuando vio y calculó la distancia desde el sofá y la puerta (serán unos dos simples y cortos metros mas o menos) después de una larga reflexión, se tumbó de nuevo, se tapó hasta la cabeza, y trató de ignorar a sus amigos que gritaban por cosas sin sentido.  
><em>-"Ja, y Kankuro se queja porque me tiene que cuidar? Tanto trabajo es cuidarme? Se cansará de estar conmigo? Por qué me interesa? Ni idea, luego le pregunto. Hmm me pregunto, cuando me estuvo hablando durante horas sin que yo le prestara atención? Bah, ni me acuerdo, quizas tenía razón, me habría quedado dormido de tanto escucharlo. Juro que si no me levanto en estos cinco minutos, mi cabeza explotará. No pueden gritar mas despacio? Vaya, me estoy enfermando y estoy a empezando a decir cosas sin sentido. Como es que he estado tanto tiempo encerrado? Si no estuviese en este estado ya me hubiese ido a buscar a los demás y completar rápidamente la misión..."-<em>

_-"Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Me levanto? Naah, por Kami-sama son ninjas, NINJAS! Y no pueden abrir una miserable puerta. Donde está mi calabaza cuando más la necesito? Que hago para poder dormir? Haber... como hizo Kankuro que me durmiera? A verdad, me contó toda su vida personal, sin mencionar de que era lo mas MAS aburrido que he vivido en mi vida, y me dormí. Quizas si recuerdo toda la conversación..."-_Gaara empieza a recordar todo lo que su hermano le había dicho.

_-"Bah, si no me hubiese dormido, y si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención lo recordaría todo. Vaya, se han quedado callados por un largo tiempo, se habrán ido? Se habrán dormido? Con el frío que hace dudo que se hayan dormido así como así. O seré yo el que tiene frío? Aaah, no sé que hacer, estoy más que aburrido. Que hago? Ayuda, que hago!? Desearía tener a Shukaku solo para poder entablar una conversación con él."-_Gaara se destapó se sentó y reflexionó por un rato. Un rato muy corto ya que al sentir la fría brisa que entró por la ventana se volvió a acostar con la manta hasta la cabeza.-_"Les habro la puerta, no les habro la puerta... se las habro, o no? Tengo hambre, quiero fruta."-_

Se levantó y fue a la cocina que se podía ver desde el comedor en donde estaba recostado Gaara. Sacó porciones de moras, frambuesas, frutillas y una manzana, agarró un cuchillo, la empezó a cortar y cuando terminó, las juntó y las puso en un posillo, agarró una cuchara (si, yo como la fruta (picada obviamente) con cuchara) y se fue a sentar nuevamente al sofá. Empezó a comerse las moras, una por una, como si estuviese esperando algo. Comía lentamente, hasta que se acabaron. Continuó comiendo las frambuesas, una por una, saboreando cada exquisito y dulce sabor de la fruta.

_-"No, si no va a ser de la cuchara."-_

¬¬ Finalmente se le acabaron las frambuesas y cuando iba a empezar con las frutillas, nuevamente se escucharon golpes. Esta vez se escucharon en la pared.

_-"Doce con cuarenta y cinco. Esto es increíble, INCREÍBLE, no puede ser, que rayos están haciendo? Como es que nadie se queja? Bah somos los únicos en este piso. Pero de todas formas, YO soy alguien y YO puedo reclamar. Pero... no volvere a levantarme, hace frío T^T"-_  
>Gaara, finalmente terminó por comer la manzana, y cuando los shinobis ,que seguían afuera, dejaron de golpear, o hacer lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, se levantó (aunque no quería), y fue a dejar el posillo a la cocina.<br>_-"Así es, ocho metros hacia la cocina, para ir a dejar el posillo vacío. No lo iba a dejar en el suelo, lo pisaría y, o me estorvaría. Pude haberles abierto la puerta, pero si entran de seguro se molestarían conmigo, me gritarían, o harían mas escandalo. Como es posible que sigan allá afuera?"-_

**_-Afuera en las escaleras-_**

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara... Gaara!-Sentado, estaba Kankuro tratando de golpear la puerta repitiendo el nombre de su hermano para que le habriera la puerta. -Por qué no nos abres hermanito del alma!-

-"Hermanito del alma" que lindo, me llego al "alma"-

-Cállate Narutoo... Tengo hambre!-Luego Kankuro se acordó de algo, o mas bien alguien-Un minuto! Todos quietos!-

-...-

-Donde rayos se metio Kiba!-

Todos se quedaron quietos, se miraban unos a otros, y luego miraron a Kankuro, miraron la puerta, miraron el techo, reflexionaron... bueno hicieron varias cosas durante unos minutos...

-Kiba vino a buscar a Akamaru...-Dijo Naruto tratando de recordar-Obviamente llego antes que nosotros... asi que...-

Todos se volvieron a mirar, y luego miraron la puerta. Cuando todos se levantaron finalmente, se pararon en frente de la puerta, y todos al mismo tiempo empezaron a patear, golpear y gritar.

-KIBA!-

-Kiba que rayos estas hacieno abre!-

-KIBA INUZUKA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O JURO QUE YO MISMO LA ABRO!-Gritaba desesperadamente Neji.

-Y POR QUE ***** NO LO HACES!-

-PORQUE NO QUIERO PAGAR LA PUERTA Y MUCHO MENOS QUE SE ENFADEN CONMIGO POR UNA PUERTA ROTA!-

-BUENO PERO NO GRITES O LOS DEMÁS VECINOS SE ENFADARAN IGUAL!-

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE SI TU ME ESTAS GRITANDO!-

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO DEJAMOS DE GRITAR!-

-PORQUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE GRITAR SI ME GRITAS DE VUELTA!-

**_-CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-_**

Se pudo escuchar una voz desde dentro de la habitación donde se hospedaban. (bueno la única habitación, habitada, del piso) Los ninjas, obviamente conocían esa voz, dejaron de gritar inmediatamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, retrocedieron hasta quedar a espaldas en la pared, vieron como la manilla de la puerta se abrió lentamente, se pudo escuchar un chirrido espelusnante, como si fuera una señal de que morirían por cualquier cosa que hicieran, como si les estuviese advirtiendo de que algo terrible iba a pasar.  
>La puerta finalmente se abrió, y la imagen de un espelunante hombre, con toda la arena flotando alrededor de el amenazadoramente, mirandolos con unos ojos que te ven el alma, que te pueden hacer correr a cien kilometros por hora, allí los estaba mirando, la ventana que estaba en el corredor mostraba relámpagos, como si te estuviese diciendo que debías de correr a toda hora, y escapar para no morir, quien les decía que esa terrorífica y espelusnante figura, que estaba en la puerta a punto de matarlos... era solo un enfermo, irritado, somnoliento y aburrido Gaara.<br>Así es, Gaara estaba con una manta colgandole desde la cabeza, con sus ojos entrecerrados, se notaba que no había dormido de lo mejor, (dudo que dormir en un sillon sea la mejor opción) estaba tan o más pálido que de costumbre, se notaba que tenía un ligero temblor en las piernas y en los brazos... jamás alguien hubiese pensado de ver a Gaara, al Kazekage, al antiguo jinchuriki mas serio, psicópata y maníatico que se pudo haber conocido, de esta miserable, penosa, pero tierna manera.

-G-Gaara?-Kankuro dio un paso hacia adelante-Gaara, hermanito, jeje te molestamos mucho?-

-Noo, como crees? Es mas, estoy tan feliz de verlos que los invito a cenar, es muy seguro de que estar perdidos durante horas y subir esa colina es muy cansado, tienen hambre no? Por qué no entran?-

Todos lo miraron espantados, si, espantados por ver a un Gaara que ni en los sueños se presenta. Un Gaara que parecía tan falso, pero era tan real. Un Gaara, que, si no lo hubiesen conocido antes, dirían que es un chico que salió de un cuento de hadas.  
>Porque aunque se viera cansado, irritado, y molesto, tenía una figura y sonrisa tan inocente, tan angelical, tan tranquilizadora y amigable.<br>Tan maravilloso, que nadie lo creía, era simplemente increíble.

-C-cenar? Nos estas invitando a cenar? T-tu preparaste la cena?-Le preguntó inseguro Naruto.

-Si por qué preguntas? Pensé que estarían cansados asique me hice el trabajo de hacerles una pequeña comida. _"Juro que si no entran los matare aqui mismo! No quiero esperar mas, por Kami, es que no pueden entrar de una buena vez? Está vez la puerta está abierta y pueden pasar, no hay absolutamente nada que se los impida."-_

-Gaara... te sientes bien?-Le preguntó su hermano-Te ves... bueno te ves... hmm tienes sueño?-

-No te preocupes hermanito, me siento bien, la verdad es que tus cuidados _"Que fueron terribles, a la próxima me voy a un hospital."_ fueron de mucha ayuda. Por favor_ "Lo digo de sincero corazón por amor a Dios entren a la casa de una buena vez!"_ entren.-

-No es una trampa?-

-No claro que no. _"Por qué sería esto una trampa? Solo quería ser amable para que entraran."-_

-Gaara, no envenenaste la comida o si?-Dijo Naruto asomándose por el umbral de la puerta, seguido por los demás, para visualizar una cena, una gran cena, servida en la mesa.-No nos quieres... matar?-

-Por qué querría yo eso? _"Los hubiese matado hace rato, y juro que lo haré si no entran en tres minutos más."-_

-Bueno porque, tu, eres bueno "tu" y... siendo sinceros pensamos, si asi es, "todos" pensamos que nos dejarías afuera.-

-Claro que no, simplemente no les habría porque estaba haciendo la comida, y bueno quería que fuese una sorpresa. _"La verdad estoy tan sorprendido de mi mismo... como es posible que haya podido hacer esto en tan solo unos minutos?"-_

-Gaara, te ha aumentado la fiebre?-

-Si, un poco, pero... eso que tiene que ver? _"Por qué cuando trato de ser generoso me tratan como un mounstro? No puedo ser amable por un tiempo? Todos me dicen, Gaara sonríe que sino pensarán que los odias, Gaara por que no te ríes un rato, Gaara comparte con los demás no seas egoísta, bla bla bla, y ahora que les estoy ofreciendo mi "generosidad" y "bondad" me rechazan, y me tratan como un loco."-_

-Aah, está bien, pensé que algo malo te había pasado. Bueno chicos falsa alarma era solo la fiebre.-Dijo Kankuro entrando con los demás.

-Aaah, que bien, por un minuto creí que ya lo habíamos perdido.-

-Gaara nos diste un buen susto.-

Todos entraron finalmente, se sentaron en la mesa y cada uno empezó a servirse las delicias que había preparado el pelirrojo. Era una cena saludable, compuesta mayorítariamente por ensaladas, y fruta. Naruto tenía varios platos con ramen solo para el, quien sabe de donde los sacó.  
>Al parecer, Gaara si había preparado una cena decente, increíblemente rápido, pero lo hizo. Estaban todos callados, comiendo placenteramente (todos menos Gaara).<br>Luego de unos minutos, Neji se dio cuenta de algo.

-Hey Gaara, bueno, tu estuviste aquí todo el tiempo no?-

-Si por?-

-No viste entrar a Kiba?-

-Aaah... al chico que tiene un gran perro?-todos asintieron-Si bueno, entró se avalanzó hacia mi, me sacudió un buen rato preguntandome escandalosa y desesperadamente donde estaba su perro, le dije que estaba en el dormitorio, se fue corriendo y gritando, sobre todo gritando, y no lo he visto desde entonces.-Terminó por explicar.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos de que está aqui.-

-Un minuto! Como es que pudo entrar?-

-La puerta estaba abierta, estuvo todo, TODO, este tiempo abierta. Aun no sé como es que no se abrió.-

-Aaah, ultimamente Gaara, han pasado cosas muy extrañas.-

-Oigan que hora es?-

-Son las una con cincuenta y tres de la mañana.-

-Tan tarde!? Bueno Gai no estará mañana, asi que tendremos todo el día libre, quien sabe, quizás tengamos toda la semana libre!-

-Nosotros solo veníamos por dos semanas. Pobre Baki, me pregunto como estara.-

-De seguro estresado, y yo que estoy aqui, me estreso... _"de tan solo tener que estar con ustedes."_-dijo lo ultimo pensando.

-A ver Gaara, tengo que tomarte la temperatura. No vayas a empeorar.-Kankuro se levantó, saco un termómetro de una pequeña maleta blanca con un signo de cruz roja, (si, un botiquín), y se lo puso en la boca.-Hay que esperar un minuto. Voy a levantar la mesa y...-

**CRASH!**

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA!?-

-Dijiste que tenías que levantar la mesa, ya lo hice.-Dijo inocentemente Naruto, quien había dado vuelta por completo la mesa y todos los platos terminaron rotos en el suelo.

-Me refería a que iba a llevar los platos a la cocina!-

-Aaaah, bueno ahora puedes llevar los restos de los platos a la cocina.-

-No, ahora lo haces tu. Gaara, ve a dormir, aqui hace mucho frío, te puedes enfermar más.-

-Te gudsta vedme dodmid? ("Te gusta verme dormir?")- (Bueno es un poco obvio lo que dijo pero lo tradusco igual.)

-Por qué lo dices? Bueno, te ves tierno cuando duermes ^^-

-Nod voys vodvel a dormil. ("No voy a volver a dormir")-

-Aah, bueno entonces vete a acostar.-

-No, eshtá ed pesro lligante en ed dodmitolio. ("No, está el perro gigante en el dormitorio")-

-Gaara no me compliques la vida, quieres?-

-Hey nadie le dará de comer a Kiba?-Preguntó Naruto, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-No es un perro, Naruto, el se puede alimentar solo.-dijo Neji-De seguro está con Akamaru.-

-Oigan no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir, de verdad es tarde y estoy muy cansada.-Dijo Ten Ten-Emm... Mi habitación, en realidad es en frente. Pero Gai tenía la llave, puedo quedarme aquí?-

-Claro, no están las demás asi que podrás quedarte cuanto quieras.- Dijo Hinata, pero se creo un nuevo problema.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas, nosotros tampoco tenemos habitación.- Dijo Shino.

-Bueno, creo que alguien puede dormir con dos personas no?-

-Quizas sería un poco... incómodo para ese alguien.-

-Pueden sacar una cama de nuestra habitación y llevarla a la suya. Así evitamos problemas.-

-Está bien gracias.-  
>Y tan pronto como Hinata y Ten Ten se adentraron a su cuarto, Gaara y Kankuro empezaron a... discutir.<p>

-Gaara debes irte a acostar, si no vas te resfriarás más.-Le decía Kankuro tratando de mandar a Gaara a dormir.

-No diene sdentido, ya edtoy dresfiado, no puedo dresfiadme masd. ("No tiene sentido, ya estoy resfriado, no puedo resfriarme más.")-Le decía Gaara, aun con el termometro en la boca.

-Por favor Gaara, no oíste lo que dijo Sakura? Puedes quedar gravemente enfermo. Además Temari me va a matar si no te ve en la cama.-

-Pueds te tendgo benas notidias... me puesdes dacar edsto? ("Pues te tengo buenas noticias...me puedes sacar esto?")-Dijo apuntando el aparato que tenía en la boca. Kankuro se lo sacó, verificando la temperatura.-Gracias, bueno como decía, te tengo buenas noticias, uno, ninguna de las dos llegará hoy, Temari no te matará antes que yo te mate, y la pelichicle (Sakura), definitivamente no me dice que hacer. Y dos...-

-Tienes 43º de fiebre! Te vas a acostar inmediatamente!-

-Oblígame!-Gaara se levantó y se puso de puntitas para estar frente a frente con su hermano.

-Está bien, se que es arriesgado, pero, tu lo has dicho.-Kankuro ató sus hilos de chakra a cada extremo del cuerpo de Gaara impidiendo cualquier movimiento, pero olvidandose de un pequeñisimo detalle.  
>Gaara, al no poder moverse, quedó físicamente indefenso, Kankuro lo tomó por las piernas y lo puso sobre sus hombros para llevarlo cargando, hacia el dormitorio.<p>

-NO! SUELTAME MALDITO HIJO DE ****-

-Cuidado con lo que dices Gaara, que somos de la misma madre.-

-Cuando Temari se entere de esto te va a...-

-Dijiste que no me mataría antes que tu, y mirate, estás tan "tranquilo" e indefenso.-

-SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

-Ni lo sueñes, debes sanarte Gaara, no puedes estar aqui, con todo el frío que hae te enfermarás mas.-

-AAAAH!-

Todos quedaron impactados antes tal escena. Gaara estaba tratando de, al parecer, patear a Kankuro, mientras, le daba puñetazos en la espalda. Definitivamente Gaara no quería ir a dormir, se comportaba tal como un niño de seis años, se comportaba como debió comportarse cualquier niño en la infancia que él no tuvo.  
>Cuando Kankuro y Gaara desaparecieron de la vista de los demás shinobis, que aun impactados trataban de analizar el espectáculo, la calabaza de Gaara empezó a temblar. Quienes aun no sabían muy bien, que es lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, miraron asustados hacia el objeto compuesto de maliciosa y peligrosa arena.<br>El objeto tembló por unos minutos, todos lo miraban con horror, pensando en que lío se había metido Kankuro. Después de un tiempo el objeto ya no hizo ruido y se quedó quieto.

-Qué le habrá pasado?-

-No lo sé... quizas se durmió?-

-No lo creo Neji, no conozco mejor que cualquiera a Gaara, pero estoy mas que seguro de que a el no le gusta dormir.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Qu-quizas ya no quiso seguir peleando?-

-Tampoco lo creo Naruto.-

-Y que crees que le paso?-

-Quieres saber que le pasó?-

-Pues claro.-

-Entonces ve a ver.-

-Aah, tiene sentido.-Naruto fue al dormitorio, lentamente para no hacer ningun ruido que pueda perturbar el silencioso ambiente, y si es que fuese posible, despertar a Gaara.

-Y de verdad fue a ver...-

-Lo sé, es como manipular a un niño de cuatro años.-

-Es tan fácil de engañar. Pero en serio, que creen que pasó?-Pregunto curioso Neji.

-También quieres saber?-

-No, tu no me engañas así de fácil, Shika.-

-Shika? Bah, tu y tus apodos. Yo me iré a dormir.-

-Bueno, ahí me dices que le pasó a Gaara!-

-No grites, aun sigo aqui.-

-Perdón... lo de Naruto será contagioso?-

-La estupidez no es contagiosa, no te preocupes. A menos que gracias a Naruto se cree la "Narutitis".-

-Creo que, en estos momentos... todos estamos sufriendo un poco de eso.-

-Lo sé, me siento tan estúpido. Vamos a dormir o no?-

-Quieres que duerma contigo?-

-No, quiero que me acompañes para ver que diablos pasa allá.-

-Ok, pero... que le habrá pasado a Naruto?-

-No lo sé. Este hotel no está embrujado verdad?-

-Ja! Tienes miedo?-

-Y que, tu me vas a decir que lo que pasó esa vez, no te dejó traumado?-

-El pasillo tenía razón, somos ninjas, deberíamos empezar a superar este tipo de cosas.-

-Irás a la habitación o no?-

-No lo sé, quien sabe, y si Gaara ya los mató?-

-La calabaza sigue aqui, por lo tanto la arena también.-

-Y el Taijutsu?-

-...No lo sé, jamás he visto a Gaara pelear con Taijutsu.-

-Exacto, quien sabe que poderes tiene ocultos aún.-

-Entonces...-

-Yo duermo en el sofá!-Dijieron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo lo dije primero!-

-En tus sueños, yo no dormire en suelo!-

-Chicos que pasa?-Preguntó llegando desde la cocina Chouji.

-Estamos peleando por el sofá, que te parece que hacemos?-

-Y por qué no van a las camas?-Dijo mientras se dirigía con los demás. (al dormitorio)

-No Chouji vas a morir!-

-... ... ...-

-Estás ahí?-

-...-

-Oh dios también lo mataron!-

-Neji, no pierdas la cabeza, todo está bien.-Shikamaru lo calmaba-Odio decir esto pero, quiero que las chicas estén aqui.-

-Eso es! Las chicas! Aun están aqui!-

-Y, eso que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, si les damos una buena explicación del porque no podemos entrar a nuestro cuarto, de seguro podremos dormir con ellas.-

-Neji, esperaba eso de Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, e incluso de mi... pero de ti?-

-No pienses estúpideces!-Neji lo abofeteo.

-Ejem... que hacen?-

-AAH! Shino!? No nos asustes así!-

-Donde rayos estabas metido!?-

-Estuve aqui todo el tiempo, pero aun así no entiendo la situación.-

-Es que no lo entiendes? Gaara va a matar a todos nuestros amigos si no hacemos algo!-

-Claro y ustedes se iban a dormir en otra parte, y dejarían que los demás murieran no es cierto?-

-No! Nosotros estabamos asustados!-

-Si se nota. Bueno iré a ver que pasa.-

-No espera Shino no vayas!-Shikamaru rápidamente lo jaló-Quizás te maten también!-

-Estoy muy seguro de que los demás no estan muertos.-

_**-AAAH!-**_

-Que fue eso?-Preguntó Neji abrazando a Shikamaru quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Un grito...-

-En serio, no me digas. Si quieren yo voy a ver...-

-NO!-Shikamaru nuevamente jaló a Shino y lo incluyó en el abrazo.-No arriesgaremos más vidas!-

-Hey...-

-Que pasa Neji, viste algo?-

-No... pero como que, nos estamos saliendo de la trama.-

-A que te refieres?-

-A que el título del capítulo no tiene nada que ver con esto...-

-Entonces, hay que hacer otro episodio?-

-Bueno, creo que sí, además así podremos adentrarnos mas en el tema.-

-La verdad es que aun no vamos a la misión y aún es tarde asi que no nos salimos del todo del título.-

-Lo sé, pero como que se hizo muy largo.-

-Largo? Entre mas largo mejor.-

-Ustedes son los que se salieron del tema ahora.-Dijo Shino.

-A... si bueno, ¿Que está pasando ahí dentro? ¿Por qué nuestros amigos no nos dan señales de vida...?-

-Qué... estás... haciendo.-

-Las preguntas que, casi siempre, se hacen en el final de cada capítulo que queda en suspenso.-

-En el capítulo anterior no hicimos eso.-

-Bueno entonces... Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! O... no lo sé estoy en blanco. Adiós!.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Neko-chan: Y... tal como dijo Shikamaru, sin nada que decir uuU ok eso fue estúpido lo admito... adiós!<em>

_InnerN: Y la pregunta? _

_Neko-chan: Ah es cierto. Chicos de verdad necesito que me respondan, esta pregunta puede cambiar el destino del fanfic ¬¬ (mirada seria)_

_InnerN: Qué es tan importante? Nunca te has puesto así de seria._

_Neko-chan: La verdad quiero preguntarles si... ¿Quieren que relate la misión?_

_InnerN: Era eso? ¬¬_

_Neko-chan: Seee, bueno, a algunos no les gustaría que me saliera completamente de la trama, ya que luego tendré que hacer unos capítulos para la misión, y dejaría atrás a lo que están haciendo los chicos, pero si no lo hago algunos quedarán con la duda de qué es lo que pasó en la misión. Entonces quería que me lo dijeran ustedes mismos ^^_

_Deidara: Bueno, además ustedes son los que mandan aquí... por qué me siento mandado por todos? T-T_

_Sasuke: Ni que lo digas._

_InnerN: Eehhh, Pansi sabe sobre estos capítulos? O.o_

_Neko-chan: Ella no tiene señal en donde está... Pero de seguro le gusta ^^ Además cuando empecé a husmear en su computadora ... de seguro me mata... encontré una parte del fanfic que tenía guardado, y era de este, entonces lo leí y... bueno aquí está... obviamente más editado ya que la chica tiene HORRORES ortográficos peor que nadie..._

_InnerN: Y tu no? No te diste cuenta de todas las tildes que llevaban las palabras que no estaban tildadas?_

_Neko-chan: o.O Qué? No entendí... T-T pero yo lo hago a propósito... see claro... lo que pasa es que a veces da lata poner la tilde en la palabra... y me confundo y en vez de apretar la tilde apreto la Ñ... y me fastidia u-u Bueno ahora..._

_Sasuke: Los capítulos que vendrán dependerá de ustedes, decidan ¿Quieren misión o no? Por favor digan que sí, ya que si la hay yo aparezco *snif* *snif*_

_Deidara: Y ahora quién es la nena eh?_

_Neko-chan: Tu aun no recuperas tus "hums" y Sasuke ya no los tiene..._

_Deidara: Los recuperaré... aun que me cueste la vida! *pose de héroe*_

_Neko-chan: Eeehh... Ok, bueno como ya lo hemos dicho antes como tres veces... decidan ok? Tienen todo el tiempo que deseen, además antes de la misión obviamente habrá un poco más de comedia... solo quiero saber si escribirla o no._

_Naruto: Adiós! Nos veremos pronto, dattebayo!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Hermanos

_Neko-chan: Hola a todo mundo! Saben algo? Les traigo buenas noticias!_

_Deidara: He recuperado mis Hums! Hum._

_Neko-chan: Sii... bueno esa era una de ellas, la otra es... Pansi-chan llegó!_

_Sasuke: Qué tiene eso de bueno?_

_Pansi-chan: ¬¬ También te quiero... no la verdad no. Bueno aquí el otro capítulo que en verdad, escribió Amineko antes de que llegara._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Hermanos<p>

Capítulo 14: Hermanos.

-Al fin, otro capítulo. Estar aqui abrazados sin saber que es lo que pasará me deja nervioso.-Decía Shikamaru, aún abrazando a Neji y Shino.

-Bueno, mientras no haya otro capítulo, dudo que pueda pasar algo malo.- Lo tranquilizó Neji.

-Quizá tienes razón. "Quizá".-

-Pueden, por favor, dejarme ir a ver que pasa?- Les dijo Shino, en medio de un apretado abrazo.

-Pero, puedes morir!-

-Lo dudo mucho.-

-Está bien, Neji, Shino, hay que superar nuestros miedos, e ir a ver que está pasando!- Dijo Shikamaru parandose en una pose heroíca, estilo Lee.

-Es lo que he estaado diciendo desde el capítulo anterior.-

-Quien va a ir?-

-Pensé que habias dicho de que iriamos los tres.-

-Lo "había" dicho, es pasado, ahora la pregunta es, quién irá.-

-Yo voy a ir. Quédense aquí, y no hagan nada estúpido.-  
>Shino fue, lentamente, bueno, a su ritmo, hacia la habitación donde se encontraban todos.<br>Neji y Shikamaru, esperaron un tiempo, unos cinco minutos, esperando algún grito, alguna señal, algo que les diga que es seguro de ir. Esperaron, cinco, siete, diez minutos. Shino no volvió más.

-Es el fin! No se sabe lo que está pasando! Neji abrazame.-

-Shikamaru, tengo que ir.- Dijo Neji, mientras una luz celestial, (de donde salió?) se enfocaba en el.

-Pero puedes morir!- Dijo de manera dramática.

-Shikamaru...- Le tomó de las dos manos. -...si no regreso, no olvides, contar mi historia... que todos recuerden este día...!-

-Que rayos están haciendo.- Preguntó Ten Ten, asomandose desde el pasillo (lo sé, palábra repetida.) mientras vió a los dos ninjas arrodillados y tomandose de las manos. -Q-qué está... pasando aqui.-

-N-no es lo que parece te lo juro!- Le dijo desesperadamente Neji.

-Y que debería parecerme? Que le estás pidiendo matrimonio?-

-Bueno, es lo primero que pasaría en la mente de alguien al ver esto asi que... si.-

-Le estás pidiendo matrimonio a Shikamaru!?-

-Claro que no! Le estaba, emm... diciendo algo.-

-No importa eso ahora!- Interrumpió Shikamaru. -Ten Ten! Estás viva!-

-Pero claro que estoy viva. Por qué rayos no lo estaría?-

-Entonces Gaara tuvo piedad contigo?-

-Qué? Gaara está dormido.-

-EN SERIO!?- Exclamaron los dos.

-Si, por qué no están en la habitación?-

-Bueno, todos se iban y no volvían, entonces pensamos que les había pasado algo.-

-Y como son tan buenos amigos, se quedaron aqui.-

-Exac- NO! Ese no es el punto. Sabes que les pasó a los demás?-

-Jeje, vengan a verlo ustedes mismos, no lo van a creer cuando lo vean.-

-Con todas las cosas que han pasado hoy, todo es creíble.-

Al fin, con el ambiente tranquilo, caminaron hacia el cuarto donde los chicos estaban instalados. Cuando los tres ninjas entraron vieron a todos sus amigos que se  
>habían "arriesgado" a entrar. Al parecer estaban viendo, o mejor dicho contemplando algo.<p>

Shikamaru y Neji se acercaron a una de las camas, la cual todos estaban rodeando. Al ver lo que tanto los había preocupado, se quedaron quietos, sin hacer ruido. Y pudieron entender el por qué sus amigos no regresaban, "eso" era una buena razón para no volver. Era tan... conmovedor.  
>Todos estaban viendo a cierto pelirrojo durmiendo angélicalmente abrazando a su hermano quien también estaba durmiendo. Al parecer Gaara, al abrazar a su hermano se quedó rápidamente dormido, y, se notaba de que estaba felizmente soñando, quien sabe que.<br>La escena era tan conmovedora que daban ganas de sacar una foto.

-No es tierno?- Dijo Ten Ten, mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros que habían recién entrado.

-Je, me dan ganas de sacar una foto y mostrarsela en la mañana a Gaara.-Naruto dijo burlonamente. -Estoy mas que seguro, de que se muere de verguenza.-

-Que rayos tienes en contra de Gaara? No lo has dejado en paz desde que llegamos aqui.-

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de el, es al contrario, simplemente quiero que esté feliz. Y para eso tiene que aprender a aceptar "esto".- Dijo apuntando a los dos hermanos.-Nadie tiene una cámara?-

-Y por esto nos tenían tan preocupados? No podían decirnos que esto era lo que estaba pasando? Tenían que dejarnos preocupados allá?- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, ver a Gaara abrazando a Kankuro tiernamente dormido, no se ve todos los días sabes?- Le decía Ten Ten

-En serio nadie tiene cámara?-

-Quién diría que los pandas y los gatos se llevaran bien.- Kiba dijo abrazando a Akamaru, luego de un momento todos lo quedaron mirando extrañados.

-Relacionas todo con los animales?- Le preguntó Neji.

-No, pero, no se dan cuenta?- Todos negaron. -Bueno, Gaara se parece mucho a un panda con esas cosas negras alrededor de los ojos...-

-Ojeras.-

-Eso. Y a Kankuro, bueno, creo que le gustan los gatos, y siempre lleva un gorro con orejitas de gato. Entonces, Gaara es un panda, y Kankuro un gato. Ahora lo entienden?-  
>Miraron al Inuzuka por un rato, y luego todos echaron a reír. Pero callaron inmediatamente al notar que el pelirrojo se movió al escuchar el ruido.<p>

-Pff, jeje, Kiba tienes imaginación.- Le dijo Naruto tapándose la boca para no reír. -Y dime, dime, que soy yo?-

-Ah?-

-A que animal me parezco?-

-Aah bueno... quizás a un zorro. Además, si no me equivoco, el kyuubi es muy parecido a un zorro no?- continuó -Y esas marcas de tu cara parecen bigotes.-

-Pff, jajaja! Naruto un zorro. Tiene toda la pinta. Además de vestirse todo el tiempo de naranja, es muy travieso.- Dijo Ten Ten, aguantando no reír.

-Y Neji! Qué es Neji!-

-No lo sé... hmm... Puede ser un ratón.-

-JAJAJAJA! Un ratón! Neji es un ratón!-

-No. Eso no me causó gracia.- Dijo el mencionado cruzandose de brazos.

-Oh vamos, a veces hace bien burlarse de uno mismo. Ahora Ten Ten!-

- ¬¬ Cuidado con lo que vas a decir.-

-Hmm, un oso?- Dijo pensativo Kiba -Si, creo que le vendría bien un oso.-

-Abrasoso!- Naruto se lanzó a abrazar a Ten Ten.

-Un oso?-

-Si, siempre tienes esos moños, entonces parecen orejitas.- Dijo empuñando sus manos y poniendolas arriba de su cabeza, imitando un oso.

-Jejeje, Kiba eres raro.-

-Shhh, mejor vamos a dormir, o se van a despertar con todo el ruido que hacemos.- Advirtió Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón, bueno, buenas noches chicos.- Y Ten Ten salió.

-En serio nadie tiene una cámara!?- Gritó susurrando (se entiende de que gritó despacio) Naruto.

-No trajiste una?-

-Ah cierto! Pero... está muy oscuro, y mi maleta está en el armario. Y si el monstruo sale del armario!-

-SSHH!-

-Perdón. Kiba, ven aqui y ayudame a sacar la cámara.-

-Tengo miedo, que vaya Shino.-

-Aaah, Shino? Shino, estás ahí?-

-...-

-No al parecer no. Kiba..! Vamos no seas así ayudame!-

-Y si el monstruo me come?-

-Pues para eso quiero que estes aqui, si no me comerá a mi.-

-Aaah!-

-SSSHHH!-

-Ustedes me sacan de quicio! Kiba que haces en mi cama!?-Neji dijo, mientras levantaba las sabanas para ver al Inuzuka abrazando sus piernas.  
>-Sal de aqui! No querías estar con Akamaru?-<p>

-El también está aqui.-

-QUE!?-

-SSHHHH!-

-Neji los vas a despertar, aun no tengo la foto y todo va a ser tu culpa.-

-Mi culpa!? El perro con el salvaje se metieron en mi cama y es mi culpa!?-

-Calla Neji!-

-Neji, por qué no vas a ayudar a Naruto? Yo tengo frío- Dijo Kiba abrazando esta vez a Akamaru, aun bajo las sábanas.

-Y por qué tengo que hacer lo que tu me dices!?-

-Porque así yo estoy calentito.-

-Te matare, algún día te matare.-

-Pero ahora es de noche, asi que no puedes matarme ahora.-

-Dije algún día.- Neji se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y fue a "ayudar" a Naruto. -A ver, donde está tu maldita maleta.-

-Arriba. Es la maleta roja.-

-Aaah, acá está, ves? No hay ningun monstruo.- Neji sacó la maleta y la puso en la cama de Naruto. -Ahora, donde está la cámara.-

-Debe estar en algún bolsillo de estos.- La maleta de Naruto tenía varios bolsillos, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Aaaah! Esto tomará tiempo.-

-Pero hay que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Gaara despierte.-

-Dudo que despierte, no ha pasado ni una hora.-

-Jo, no lo conoces como yo, Gaara puede dormir cinco minutos y es capaz de correr unas cinco horas.-

-Bueno, bueno, me vas a ayudar a buscar la cosa o no?-

-Los ayudo en algo?- Dijo Kiba subiendo a la cama. -Estaba aburrido, y me estaba ahogando allá abajo.-

-Entonces por qué no te quedaste.-

-La encontré!-

-Sshhhh!-

-Perdón... Pero la encontré. Ahora a sacar la foto.-  
>Naruto, salió de la cama y rápidamente se paró en la orilla de la cama donde estaban los hermanos dormidos, entonces, Gaara movió los pies y Naruto calló al suelo dando un grito y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.<p>

-Ay, ahora quedará mas tonto.-

-Je, jeje, chicos saqué la foto.- Naruto jaló un papel que al parecer era la fotografía que salió de la máquina. (si, cámaras antiguas)

-Todavía existen esas cosas?-

-Je al parecer, a ver... jo, que tierno.- Kiba y Neji se acercaron a Naruto, quien todavía estaba en el suelo, y se asomaron para ver la foto.

-Como es que lograste sacar perfectamente la foto si te caíste de la cama.-

-No lo sé quizas fue suerte. Jejeje, quiero ver la cara de Gaara cuando vea esto.-

-Por qué se debería avergonzar tanto por estar durmiendo con su hermano?- Preguntó Kiba volviendo a la cama.

-Bueno, Gaara aun no puede expresar muy bien sus emociones, y como es un chico frío, serio, y... bueno sin expresion, voy a ayudarlo.-

-Avergonzandolo?-

-Jamás he visto a Gaara sonreír o llorar, y bueno, creo que tampoco está muy acostumbrado al contacto físico, no lo han visto? Cuando alguien lo abraza se pone mas rojo que su cabello! Jaja.-

-Pues ahora parece todo lo contrario.-

-Creo que no le gusta que los demás vean como se siente, no entiendo el por qué.-

-Bueno, el no tuvo gran parte de su infancia por lo tanto, quizas, no sabe como expresarse.-

-Cierto, cuando uno es un niño, llora, ríe, se enfada... bueno muchas cosas, pero Gaara solo conoció el odio.-

-Aun no entiendo por qué se avergonzaría tanto de estar durmiendo con su hermano.- Decía Kiba alzando los brazos al aire.

-Yo tampoco, quizá porque nunca le había dado amor a alguien antes?-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-No sabrá como?-

-Como no saber, como dar amor?-

-No lo sé.-

-Aaaah, esto de saber o no, me confunde.- Dijo Naruto agarrandose la cabeza.

-Bueno hay gente que no le gusta que los demás sepan como se sienten, al parecer les da verguenza porque pueden malinterpretar sus emociones, o no les gusta que los otros se metan en sus sentimientos.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.- Decía Kiba.

-Bueno en teoría, como Gaara es un chico serio, no le gusta que los demás vean sus defectos.-

-Entonces no le gusta que los otros sepan que le gusta estar con su hermano?-

-Algo así, creo, no le gusta que los demás sepan que le gusta que su hermano lo mime.-

-Kankuro es un mimo?-

-No Naruto...-Neji se golpea la frente.-Dar mimos, significa ser cariñoso con alguien. Como, dar palmaditas en la cabeza, abrazarse o cosas así.-

-Eso es estar enamorado de alguien.-

-Bueno, también depende con quien lo estes haciendo. Si es con tu hermano, o familiar, es darle mimos.-

-Los hermanos no se pueden amar?-

-Si pero, sería un amor de hermanos...-

-Que yo sepa, mimos, se le hace a los perros.-

-También. Oigan yo no estoy aqui para hacer clases de vocabulario.-

-Esto parece mas un psicólogo.-

-Neji: El psicólogo de amor.- Naruto alzó los brazos como si estuviese mostrando algo en el vacío. Pronto terminó boca abajo en el suelo.

-Lo dices otra vez y llegaras al piso de abajo.-

-P-perdón, no pensé que te ofenderías.-

-Oigan ya son las tres de la mañana, durmamos ok?- Kiba se acurrucó abrazando a su perro, y se quedo dormido.

-Si mejor, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-Naruto se tapó nuevamente pero antes de poder cerrar sus ojos Neji preguntó.

-Oigan, quien gritó cuando Shikamaru y yo estabamos en el comedor?-

-Un grito?-

-Si, bueno, estabamos por venir cuando escuchamos un grito, después nos arrepentimos y nos quedamos allá.-

-Aahh, ese fui yo.- Kiba levantó la mano.-Bueno yo estaba contemplando el atardecer con Akamaru entonces no me di cuenta de que habían llegado. Cuando me di la vuelta los vi a la mayoría, entonces me asuste.-

-Te asustas porque hay gente...-

-Si...-

-Chicos, duerman.-

-Esta bien...- Kiba abrazo a Akamaru y cerró los ojos. Pasaron cinco minutos y dijo -Neji, puedo dormir contigo?-

-Juro que si vienes para acá te mato.-

-Pero dijiste que me matarías un día...-

-CÁLLATE KIBA!- Gritaron los dos despiertos.

-Esque no me tienen paciencia...-

-NO!-

-Akamaru... eres el único que me quiere cierto?- El perro no respondió. -Ah, ya entendí... Buenas noches a mí...-  
>Tan pronto como se quedaron dormidos, el pelirrojo empezó a moverse. Su hermano lo abrazó y al sentir su tacto, Gaara se despertó. Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su hermano, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que estaba durmiendo con su hermano. Su mirada divagó por toda la habitación, pudo ver que todos estaban dormidos, entonces se levantó se puso su abrigo color rojo, y salió por la ventana.<br>_"Vaya, tiempo que no salía por la noche. La playa se ve hermosa desde acá."_-  
>Gaara se sentó en lo alto del hotel mirando el mar, cerró los ojos, y sintió una fresca brisa revolviéndole el cabello.<br>_"Aaah, aun hace frío. El frío de Suna no es nada comparado con este. Me pregunto... todos me habrán visto durmiendo? Por qué les gusta verme dormir? Con Temari y Kankuro ya tengo suficiente. Estoy seguro de que me quedan viendo mas de una hora dormir en la noche. Por eso no me gusta dormir, no se sabe que rayos pasa en el exterior cuando uno está durmiendo."_  
>La brisa siguío, y se volvió violenta después de un rato.<br>_"Me pregunto como estarán los demás. Espero que vuelvan pronto, que no les haya pasado nada. Por qué no pude ir! Acá no me dejarán hacer nada. Kankuro a parte de no saber nada sobre medicina, me dejará en cama hasta que no me baje la fiebre. Pero como rayos voy a mejorar si no sabe ni cuando estoy enfermo!"_  
>Después de un rato, el viento cesó, Gaara cerró los ojos y se recostó en el frío y duro cemento.<p>

**_-En la mañana-_**

-*bostezo* Buenos días chicos, como durmieron?- Preguntó estirandose Shikamaru.

-Vaya, Shikamaru se despertó temprano hoy.- Dijo Neji burlándose.

-Bueno, desperté con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tengo hambre.-

-Alguien dijo desayuno!?- Naruto despertó con la almohada en la boca.

-No, dije hambre, "hambre".-

-Aaah, pero es lo mismo, hay que desayunar. Que hay para comer?-

-Hay que ir al comedor, pero primero debemos despertar a los demás.- Dijo Shikamaru.

-De eso me encargo yo!- Naruto se levantó, sacó un pequeño silbato, tapó sus oídos y sopló.

**PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ** (si, no sabía como hacer el ruido.)

-Aaaah! Pero que carajo es eso!-

-Un silbato ves?- Naruto le mostró el pequeño aparato.

-Me has dejado sordo!- Kiba se rascaba los ojos.

-*gemido*-

-Oooh, pobre Akamaru, te debió haber llegado hasta el alma.-

-Oigan y Gaara?- Preguntó somnoliento Kankuro.

-Jejeje, mira que tengo aquí Kankuro.- Naruto se acerco hacia el castaño y le mostró una foto donde él y su hermanito estaban durmiendo abrazados.

-Cuando rayos tomaste esa foto!-

-Anoche cuando ustedes dormían placenteramente abrazaditos.- Naruto se abrazó a si mismo simulando un abrazo.

Kankuro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero no se molesto en quitarle la imagen al rubio. -Bueno, quedatela si quieres, pero no me molestes por eso.-

-Aaah, por un momento pensé que me matarías. Ahora, debo encontrar a Gaara para mostrarle esto. Jejeje.- Naruto salió de la habitación hacia la sala de estar.

-Por qué creo que Naruto tiene una rara obsesión con mi hermano?-

-Aaah, yo también creo lo mismo.-

-Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.- Dijo Kiba levantandose.

-Vas a salir así?-

-Por qué no?-

Neji le dió una palmada en la cabeza que dejó en el suelo al Inuzuka.

-Por favor, vistete.-

-Aah ah, está bien.-

**_-5 minutos después-_**

-Chicos! Por qué se demoran tanto!-

-Naruto... qué haces despierto a esta hora?-Preguntó Ten Ten sentandose, cansada, en el sofá de la sala.

-Son las diez! No es tan temprano. Hey Ten Ten te sientes bien?- Naruto le preguntó sentandose a su lado. -No te ves... bueno... de lo mejor.-

-Anoche no pude dormir. Ustedes y los vecinos hacen mucho ruido.-

-Jeje, lo sé, lo sentimos, estaba buscando mi cámara.-

-Oh, lograste sacar una foto?-

-Si! Mira.- Le muestra la foto.

-Aaaw! Se ven tan tiernos! Deberían de ser así de cercanos tanto de día como de noche.-

-Si pero dudo que puedan, estoy seguro de que eso solo fue un accidente...- Naruto dijo inpeccionando la foto. -Apropósito Ten Ten dijiste que escuchaste ruidos?-

-Si, por?-

-Bueno, en frente no están ustedes?-

-Oh... crees que los demás hayan llegado?-

-No lo sé quizás si. Vamos a ver.- Naruto abrió la puerta y gritó. -Chicos! Ten Ten y yo vamos a ver si los demás llegaron! Nos vemos en el comedor!-

**_-Con los chicos-_**

-Y se fue. Al fin. Paz y tranquilidad.- Neji se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Vamos Neji! Arriba, arriba, arriba. No duermas ahora! Para eso tuviste la noche, ahora es de día, hay que vivir la vida! Vamos, arriba, arriba.- Kiba estaba saltando en la cama del oji-blanco, al parecer estaba con bastantes energías.  
>-Oigan chicos! Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay que encontrar a Gaara, no lo he visto y ustedes? Bueno, nadie a salido asi que dudo que sepan donde está. Vamos Neji ayudame a buscarlo.-<p>

-Noooooo! Por qué! Por qué! Por qué! Kiba por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más!?-

-Porque nadie mas tiene tantas energías como tu, además con tu "byakugan" podremos encontrarlo más rápido.-

-Deberían haber más personas que deban usar el "byakugan" así este me dejaría en paz.-

-Pero claro que la hay! Hinata!- Kiba salió del cuarto dejando a todos los chicos dar un suspiro.

-Y tu querías que se levantara.- Le dijo Shino.

-Aaah, ayer estaba tan asustado que pensé que sería imposible sacarlo de la cama hoy.-

-Bueno en algo tiene razón el chico, y es que, tengo que buscar a mi hermano.- Cuando Kankuro apenas terminó de hablar el chico con su perro entraron.

-Vamos Neji! Neji vamos levantate arriba, arriba.- Kiba empezó a jalar la túnica que tenía puesta el Hyuuga.

-Pensé que habías ido a molestar a Hinata.-

-Si, ella ya está lista, de hecho estaba lista desde antes. Tiene energías hoy, y ustedes también deberían tenerlas. Vamos Neji arriba, arriba, Hinata no podrá sola.-

-Dejenme! Quiero descansar.-

-Para eso está la noche, mira no te pongas como Shikamaru. Será difícil encontrar a Gaara estoy seguro. Necesitamos expertos rastreadores.-

-Oye mi hermano tampoco es un fugitivo.- Kankuro le reclamó.

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo digo que es difícil, al parecer Gaara tiene un sexto sentido que le dice cuando lo están siguiendo, estoy seguro de que no se dejara atrapar.-

-Lo estas cazando?-

-Quiero encontrarlo rápido para ir a comer.-

-Está bien, basta! Inuzuka! Si te ayudo a encontrar al Kazekage, debes prometerme que me dejarás tranquilo todo, "todo", el día.- Le dijo Neji levantandose.

-Lo prometo señor!-

- ¬¬ Está bien vamos.-

-Bien! Hinata está afuera. Shino a ti también te necesitamos. Tambien eres un buen rastreador, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.-

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-

-Vamos Shino! Deja de ser antisocial y ayudanos en esta busqueda.-

-Gaara no está perdido.-

-Pero nosotros lo estamos buscando, prácticamente está perdido para nosotros. Manda algunos de tus bichos para que lo encuentren más rápido.-

-Juro que si alguno de mis insectos muere, será tu culpa.-

-Honraremos la valentía de ese pequeño insecto si logramos encontrar su cadaver.-

-INUZUKA! JURO QUE SI NO VIENES AHORA YO IRÉ A BUSCARTE!-

-Bien! Neji está con energías hoy! Vamos! "Equipo 17", andando!-

-Equipo 17?-

-Bueno, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, y yo somos del equipo 8, tu Neji, eres del equipo 9 por lo tanto 9+8=17.-

-Al menos sabe matemática.-

-Solo, vamonos.-

**_-De vuelta con los chicos-_**

-Que problemáticos.-

-Lo sé, como es posible que puedan ir a una busqueda sin comer. Shikamaru me acompañarás al comedor no es asi?-

-Si, si que mas da. Y tu Kankuro que vas a hacer.-

-Yo tengo que encontrar a Gaara. No puedo creer que me haya desobedecido, le dije que no saliera o se enfermaría más.-

-Bah, creo que anoche fue al techo. Se levantó un poco después de que todos se durmieran. Es increíble pero no pude dormir nada anoche.-

-Vamos Shikamaru, después tendremos que esperar hasta el almuerzo.-

-No, siempre habrá comida.-

-Entonces con mayor razón hay que llegar antes!-

-Aah, bueno te deseo suerte.-

-Está bien, adiós.- Kankuro se quedó en sentado en la cama, solo, otra vez.  
>-Aaah, es cierto que dije que quería estar lejos de la sociedad pero, no me refería a esto.-<em> "Solo quería pasarlo un rato con mis hermanos."<em>  
>-Gaara, Gaara donde estarás ahora. Por qué siempre que estamos al fin, contactándonos, te vas, no te gusta estar conmigo? Soy un mal hermano? Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?-<p>

-Claro que confío en ti.- Gaara, quien había escuchado lo que su hermano había dicho, estaba sentado en la ventana.

-Gaara, donde rayos estabas, me tenías preocupado.-

-Anoche, no pude dormir y entonces salí un rato pero, me dormí, en el techo, sin darme cuenta.-

-Ah, está bien supongo. Ven recuestate un rato, voy a tomarte la temperatura.- Gaara hizo lo que le ordenó su hermano, se recostó en la cama, y Kankuro sacó el mismo termómetro del bolso, se lo puso en la boca y esperaron un minuto.

-Kankuro... Temari va a volver verdad?-

-Claro que sí, no confías en tu hermana?-

-...hmm... si confío en ella, ella es fuerte, pero... casi siempre acostumbramos a hacer las misiones juntos.-

-No te preocupes, estará bien.-

-Y... aun tengo fiebre?-

-Ah, eeh, si, pero mas baja. Estarás bien, solo debes cuidarte y reposar.-

-Pero estoy cansado de estar encerrado.-

-Bueno, estuviste toda una noche afuera asi que, hoy estaras en cama.-

-No quiero.-

-Gaara, por favor, no puedes hacer algo bien por ti?-

-Si me quedo en cama no voy a estar mejor, quiero ir a caminar.-

-Gaara alguna vez en la vida haz algo que te diga. Soy tu hermano mayor y...-

-Eso que importa, no solo porque seas dos años mayor que yo tengo que hacer lo que me dices. Si no quiero, no quiero y punto.-

-Gaara, que pasa. Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Por qué esa actitud tan fría? Te he hecho algo malo?- Kankuro rodeo a Gaara con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo cálido, y en ese tiempo ninguno habló.  
>Kankuro, ya sin saber que hacer, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, que cuando apenas lo tocó, el pelirrojo se levantó y se dio la vuelta.<p>

-Si no me equivoco, los demás dijieron que fueramos al comedor. Sería de mala educacíon dejarlos esperar.-

-*suspiro* Quizas estes enfermo, pero, no puedo prohibirte comer. Vamos.-

**_-En el comedor-_**

Cuando llegaron al comedor, pudieron ver a sus amigos sentados en una gran mesa redonda con distintos alimentos. Naruto estaba, al fin, comiendo ramen, Kiba al parecer estaba enfadado, y no había ni mirado su carne, Neji estaba a su lado con un vaso con jugo, Shino no tenía comida, Chouji estaba comiendo un gran desayuno, Hinata entre Kiba y Naruto, estaba comiendo unas tostadas que compartía con Ten Ten, y Shikamaru estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa.

-Miren quien llegó.- Dijo Naruto alzando la mirada.

-"Quienes" llegaron.-

-Si, si.-

-Hola chicos. No creí que llegarían tan rápido.-

-Pues, no pudimos encontrar a Gaara asi que vinimos sin hacernos problemas.- Dijo cruzandose de brazos Kiba.

-Y por eso estas enfadado?-

-Al parecer si. Pero la buena noticia es, que no me molestará en todo el día.- Dijo Neji aliviado.

-Por qué me estaban buscando?-

-Para mostrarte esto!- Naruto sacó un papel de su bolsillo y le mostró lo que tenía. Gaara se quedó mirando un tiempo la imagen, mientras todos lo miraban, algunos reían por lo bajo, y lo miraban con ternura. Kankuro miró a otro lado, y Gaara al fin, miró a Naruto.

-Y para eso me querías?- Naruto quedó en blanco. No esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que el pelirrojo al menos, se enfadaría con el. -Si quieres burlate, todo el día, de eso, no me molesta.-

-N-no, no quería que te lo tomaras a mal, solo quería...-

-Burlarte de mí? Que. No puedo dormir con mi hermano una noche?-

-Claro que si! Pero yo...-

-Me voy. Kankuro tu quedate aquí, no necesito comer. No tengo hambre.- Gaara se volteo una vez mas -Y tu, si quieres conserva la foto no me importa.- Dijo por ultimo. Todos pudieron notar un ligero temblor en su voz, mientras se iba, todos quedaron mirando a Naruto con enojo.

-Por qué me miran así!?-

-Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?-

-N-no, la verdad no.-

-Ay Naruto. Creo que tienes a Gaara fuera de sus límites.- Dijo Ten Ten comiendo una tostada.  
>-No quería que se ofendiera! Solo quería molestarlo un rato. No pensé que se lo tomaría tan a mal.- Trató de defenderse el rubio, dandose cuenta de que su plan no funcionó, otra vez.<p>

-Bueno, ya oíste a Gaara. Si quieres molestarlo ve y hazlo de una buena vez.- Neji dijo un poco molesto.

-No era mi intención herir sus sentimientos lo juro!-

-Naruto, sabemos que quieres lo mejor para Gaara, pero lo has molestado tanto, que ya no sabemos que creer.- Ten Ten dijo, tratando de no comenzar una pelea.

-Yo estaría molesto en su lugar.- Agregó Kiba.

-Kiba... no empeores las cosas.-

-Creen que debería disculparme?-

-Claro que si! Pero no ahora. Creo que Gaara querrá estar un tiempo a solas.-

-Yo iré a verlo.- Kankuro dijo y, se levantó para salir del comedor.

-Chicos ayudenme, que hago? No quiero que Gaara me odie.-

-No te va a odiar, pero Naruto, debo decir que estas solo en esto.-

-Ten Ten tiene razón, tu te has metido en este lío, tu lo resuelves.-

-Y qué le digo?-

-No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que el desayuno no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso.-

-Kiba ayudame!-

-Debería?-

-Kiba-kun, te levantaste de mal humor? S-si no te molesta que pregunte.- Dijo Hinata.

-Claro que no, no viste que tan enérgico estuvo en la mañana?- Neji le respondió.

-Estás molesto porque el plan de buscar a Gaara falló?-

-Claro que no, de hecho fue él, el que decidió no seguir buscando.-

-Kiba-kun qué pasa?-

-No pasa nada Hinata, solo está de mal humor.-

-Podrías dejar que al menos conteste él?-

-E-esta bien.-

-Oigan! Ayudenme a solucionar mi problema, que hago para que Gaara me perdone?-

-Ni siquiera sabes si está enojado.-

-Por favor Neji, se notaba que estaba muy ofendido.-

-Naruto, debes encontrar TU una forma de reconciliarte con Gaara. Nosotros no le hicimos nada, asi que dudo que podamos ayudarte.- Le dijo Shikamaru

-Por qué no le pides a Kankuro un consejo? El conoce mas que nadie a Gaara, quizás pueda ayudarte.- Ten Ten trató de ayudar a Naruto.

-Crees que me ayude?-

-Bueno, no estoy segura, al parecer el también estaba bastante molesto por lo que hiciste, pero, podrías intentar.-

-Quizás tengas razón.-

-Aunque creo que deberías dejarlos solos por ahora.-

_**-En la habitación de los chicos-**_

-Eeeh, Gaara estás aqui?-

-Si, que quieres. Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en el comedor.-

-Bueno, me dijiste que si quería podía quedarme, pero decidí venir a verte.-

-Si ya me di cuenta.-

-Estás bien?-

-No debería estarlo?-

-No te ves bueno... Naruto, te ofendio mucho?-

-...No, pero, no entiendo cual es la intención de esto.- Gaara estaba recostado en su cama -Desde que llegamos aqui, me ha estado molestando. Así es la amistad?-

-Claro que no, bueno, a veces... Depende de quien sea tu amigo. Se puede decir que Naruto te quiere ver sonreír.-

-Y por eso me molesta? Eso solo me hace enojar.-

-Bueno...- Kankuro se sienta al lado de su hermano -Al parecer tu no entiendes muy bien las bromas.-

-Tirarme agua helada es una broma?-

-Eeeh... si... bueno a muchos les parece gracioso. Pero, como lo he visto, no sabes cuando te hacen una broma.-

-Si se cuando es una broma o no. Pero, no me gusta que me lo hagan a mi.-

-Pues, tu alguna vez has hecho una broma?-

-No, nunca. No creo que hacerle mal a alguien sea gracioso.-

-Primero que nada, hay que tener en cuenta de que no debes hacer una broma riesgosa, no es como si te encuentras con alguien y lo empujas por un precipicio.-

-Pero el que yo me enfermara tampoco es inofensivo.-

-Segundo, no sabíamos que te podrías enfermar.-

-Por favor Kankuro, como rayos alguien no se enferma por estar mojado, helado, durante mas de una hora, y de noche?-

-Cuando fue la última vez que te enfermaste?-

-...-

-Nunca, nunca te has enfermado, y no pensamos que podrías, justo en las vacaciones, justo esa noche, enfermarte.-

-Igual, no estoy acostumbrado a que me haga bromas.-

-No, porque nadie te las hace.-

-Y por qué Naruto si? Le gusta burlarse de mi o algo asi?-

-C-claro que no! Gaara no pienses eso. Naruto solo quiere verte reír. A la mayoría le hubiese parecido gracioso. Creo que, el quiere que experimentes distintos sentimientos.-

-Como cuales?-

-Hmm... Reír, llorar, amar, odiar, avergonsarze... creeme que todas las personas pasan por eso. Bueno, casi todos... sin ofender!-

-No, no importa. Es la verdad.-

-Entonces, no estas enfadado con el?-

-Jamás dije que estaba molesto. Solo que, pensé que se burlaría de mi.-

-Por estar durmiendo conmigo?-

-...-

-Ves? Te avergüenzas. Como te hace sentir eso?-

-Eehh, avergonzado?-

-Me refería a como se siente. Como te sientes en tu interior.-

-Aah, no lo sé... raro. Es como si...- Gaara se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano a la cara -... como si, tuviera ganas de llorar.-

-Llorar? Bueno no es nuevo, pero... por qué llorar?-

-No lo sé. Quizás no me gusta que se burlen de mi.-

-No se burlaban de ti, solo que, al parecer encontraron tierno, el que estuvieramos abrazados.-

-Kankuro... el que se burlen de mi... no significa que me odien?-

-NO! N-no. Sabes algo? No entiendes que significa porque tu jamás te has burlado de alguien.-

-No me gusta burlarme de los demás. Creo que es cruel...-

-Mira quien lo dice. Mi psicópata hermano, antiguo jinchuriki de Shukaku que mataba por placer, cree que hacer una pequeña broma es cruel.-

-Ya no soy asi.-

-Y creo que gracias a que nunca pudiste tener amigos de pequeño, no sabes lo que es reír de alguien.-

-No sé como eso me hará sentir mejor.-

-Sin ofender.-

-Muy tarde...-

-P-perdón.-

-No importa, que quieres hacer.-

-Bueno, creo que en estas vacaciones, Naruto ha tenido bastante diversión.-

-Entonces...-

-Es nuestro turno.- Kankuro se levantó, acercó su bolso a la cama y sacó un misterioso aparato. Gaara solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese inofensivo juguete.

**_-En el comedor-_**

-Tranquilo Naruto. Deja que se tome su tiempo.-

-Aah! Pero es mucho tiempo! Ha pasado media hora!-

-Solo han pasado cinco minutos.-

-Oigan, a propósito, quien estaba en la habitación de ustedes Ten Ten?- Preguntó Neji.

-Aaah, solo era la limpieza.-

-Por qué no limpian nuestro cuarto?-

-Si lo hacen, pero ultimamente hemos estado todos los días fuera.-

-Quien sabe lo que hacen...-

-Neji por dios, no seas paranóico.-

-Cuanto tiempo mas estaremos aqui, tengo sueño.-

-Vaya novedad.-

-Kiba!- Naruto gritó parandose arriba de la mesa.

-Aah!- El mencionado estaba ligeramente dormido y se despertó rápidamente imitando a Naruto.

-Ayudame amigo! Que hago! Y por qué estas enfadado?-

-Cuál te respondo primero.-

-La segunda.-

-Cual era esa.-

-No me acuerdo.-

-Entonces preguntame otra cosa.-

-Ayudame!-

-Los dos son tan... no los soporto.- Neji tenía un vaso de cristal en la mano, que estaba tratando de no romper.

-Neji, no querras pagar eso.-

-Shikamaru, no necesito que me digas que hacer.-

-Nunca dije que lo soltaras.-

-Y no lo he soltado.-

-Neji-nisan, por favor, cálmate.-

-Iré... a la habitación.-

-Pero Gaara aun está allá.-

-Bien por el! Estamos todos compartiendo el cuarto! No soporto que solo porque él este allá significa que no podemos entrar.-

-Neji, calma...-

-No me sirve de nada que me digan eso! No me estoy calmando! Estas vacaciones eran para relajarse pero estoy estresado! Estaría en la misión, que quizás ya hubiesemos completado, si no fuese por ustedes!- Las personas que estaban comiendo se le quedaron viendo temerosamente. -No me miren así! Que no puedo quejarme de algo!?-

-N-neji, quieres que te acompañe?- Kiba, dejo de hablar con el rubio, y se acercó al oji-perla.

-No! No, ni en sueños! Tu, dijiste que te alejarías de mi todo el día si te ayudaba con tu "mision". Ya lo hice asi que por favor dejame solo!-

-Neji-nisan! Ven, no te vayas.- Hinata salió persiguiendo a Neji.

-Vaya problema. Alguien mas se irá enfadado de aqui?- La única chica en la mesa habló.

-...-

-Que bien, entonces, ahora no solo tenemos a un Gaara ofendido, si no que tenemos a un Neji que esta por explotar.-

-Disculpen...- Una señorita de unos veinte años mas o menos, con una coleta rubia, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-S-si? Necesita algo?-

-Ustedes conocen al chico que acaba de salir?-

-Al chico pelinegro con ojos celestes vestido con una túnica blanca, seguido por otra oji-perla? No.-

-N-Naruto...- Ten Ten le abofeteo.

-Pasa algo malo?- Dijo desinteresado Shikamaru.

-Bueno, algo así. Los huéspedes se quejaron de que el joven acaba de romper una puerta en la recepción.-

-Wow, Neji está que arde.-

-G-gracias por la información. Lo vamos a buscar...-

-Está bien, gracias a ustedes.-

-Pobre...-

-De Neji?-

-De la recepcionista.-

-Qué tiene de malo la chica.-

-Tiene que soportar esto todas las semanas?-

-Lo dudo. Solo cuando estamos nosotros.-

-Yo digo... por qué me junto con ustedes?-

-Porque si no te juntaras con nosotros, no conocerías a las chicas, y si, sí las conocieras, ellas nos presentarían...-

-No. Yo no presentaría algo que puede acabar con la vida de los demás.-

-Hablando de acabar con la vida de otros, que habrá pasado con Gaara?-

-No puedes dejar de pensar en él cierto?-

-Me tiene preocupado.-

-Bajate de la mesa por favor, llamas la atención.-

-Iré a verlo.-

-Está bien.-

-Ten cuidado.-

-Que no te mate!- Kiba le gritó, y las miradas de las demás personas se posaron en él -¿Qué? Vivir con un psicópata no es fácil saben?-

-Kiba, no nos des mas problemas.-

-Solo les advierto.-

-Si, todos lo tenemos muy claro.-

-Que pasó con Neji?-

-Y tu, tienes una obsesión con Neji.-

-No es obsesión! Es mi amigo, tengo derechos.-

-Es tu amigo con derechos?-

-NOO! POR DIOS NO!-

-Pero no grites! No estoy siquiera a un metro de ti!-

-Perdón. Pero, en serio crees eso?-

-Eso es lo que demuestran. Bueno me lo esperaría de otro... sin nombrar lo que vi la otra noche...- Ten Ten dijo mirando fijamente a Shikamaru.

-Qué pasó?-

-Neji solo me estaba contando algo! No me pedía matrimonio!- Nuevamente, las miradas se fijaron, esta vez, en Shikamaru.

-Jajajaja, Neji... Pff, Neji le pidio matrimonio a Shikamaru!-

-No! Me estaba diciendo algo... trágico.-

-Bueno no somos nadie como para juzgar algo, ya que nadie sabe lo que pasó ahí.-

-Chicos, chicos!-

-Hablando del diablo...-

-Hablaban de mi?-

-Entonces si sabe quien es el diablo...-

-Les comenté sobre lo que vi la otra noche...-

-NO PASO NADA!-

-Si, Neji, lo sabemos. No lo grites.-

-Bueno Neji, que pasó? Alguna novedad?-

-Nos contaron de que lograste romper una puerta.-

-Si, lo siento.-

-No deberías disculparte con nosotros.-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora. Me encontré con Gaara y Kankuro.-

-Oh que bien! Y como están?-

-Gaara está mejor, pero necesito que reunan a los demás, no quiero explicarlo dos veces.-

-A quienes otros?-

-A Chouji, Shino y... a cierto los otros no están.-

-Chouji y Shino? Pero si estaban aqui...- Ten Ten ve a su lado, pero no hay nadie. -Esos dos son expertos en desaparecer.-

-Chouji de seguro sigue acá, dudo que se vaya a otra parte, mientras aqui haya comida...-

-Y Shino, quizás esté afuera, no se habrá ido lejos.- Kiba se levantó para ir a buscar a su compañero -Pero Neji, y Hinata?-

-Ella, está alistando algunas cosas. Luego les cuento.-

**_-En la habitación con Naruto-_**

-Gaara... Gaara, estás ahí?-

-...-

-Al parecer no. Donde se habrá ido...-

-Naruto?-

-Aah, hola Gaara! Te encontré!-

-Me buscabas?-

-Si, eeh... como decir esto.- Naruto se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Que haces...-

-Te abrazo.-

-Me refiero, a por qué lo haces.-

-Bueno eso es distinto.- Naruto se separa y trata de decir algo -Yo... em... no sé... no quise.-

-Dilo de una vez.-

-Lo siento... No quise burlarme de ti. No! No era una burla, solo, no lo sé. Creo que no pensé bien en como te sentirías.-

-Aaah, no te procupes, no estoy enfadado ni nada por el estilo. _"Maldición, como me lo ha dicho, no puedo hacerle esto. Se enfadaría conmigo? Es cierto, no sé como_  
><em>se sentirá después de esto. Tengo que decirle a los demás que mejor no..."<em> Solo quería pensar un poco...-

-Ah, que bueno, pensé que no me hablarías más.- Naruto le da una palmada en el hombro.

-N-Naruto, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro, que pasa.-

-Bueno, si alguien... te hiciera una broma, que harías?-

-Aaah, te refieres a la broma que te hice en las aguas termales?-

-N-no, bueno, algo así, pero no necesariamente. Solo quiero saber...-

-Si te refieres a como actuar... Bueno me reiría. Si, yo creo que es gracioso. A veces es bueno reírse de si mismo. No recuerdas lo que dijo Kiba anoche?-

-No recuerdo ni una palabra de lo que dijo.-

-A cierto tu estabas dormido... ehh, _"No quiero tocar mas ese tema... procura de no pronunciarlo..."_ ,cuando dijo que los pandas y los gatos se llevaban bien... "_Por qué lo dije!? Tengo que aprender a pensar en voz baja... No, Naruto estúpido, estúpido, como pensaré en voz baja si para eso tengo la mente?_" ímbecil...-

-Quien?-

-Yo! No importa, bueno cuando dijo eso de los pandas... y los gatos... de que estabamos hablando?-

-De que había dicho Kiba.-

-Aaah, si. Bueno, en que a veces es bueno burlarse de si mismo.-

-Eso ya lo... no importa. Naruto, otra pregunta...-

-Pregunta lo que quieras.-

-Aun le tienes miedo a los cangrejos?-

-Me dan asco tan solo recordarlos... los odio.-

-Y antes te gustaban?-

-Antes, ya no. No has notado como te miran con esos ojos saltones? Y tienen demasiadas patas! Ningun animal debería tener tantas patas.-

-De hecho, los cienpies tienen cien patas.-

-Pero es distinto, ese es un bicho.-

-Bueno, a que mas le tienes miedo?-

-Jo... a muchas cosas... _"Por qué quiere saber? Será porque también tiene miedo de algo y quiere saber si también comparto ese temor con él? Creo que eso es lo mas inteligente que he pensado hoy. Un momento! Puedo sacar provecho de esto!"_ Bueno, le tengo miedo a un montón de cosas pero dime Gaara...- Naruto llevó a Gaara a la sala de estar, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros acercandolo -Bueno Gaara, creo que... vamos a hablar de nuestros miedos...-

-"Nuestros"?-

-Si "nuestros".-

-Y, entonces quieres que te cuente algun temor mío?-

-Si... pero no cualquiera. Sabes, siempre tuve la duda de que... por qué no te gusta el helado?-

-Estás mencionando de que le tengo miedo al helado?-

-No, quizá, no lo sé. Solo digo que, me gustaría saber el por qué no te gusta.-

-Hmm... si te lo digo, no le dirás a nadie más?-

-Claro que no._ "Aunque me muera por decirle a los demás, tengo que cumplir la promesa o me mata."_-

-Bueno... lo juras?-

-Vamos Gaara que pasa? Tienes algún trauma con el helado?-

-N-no un trauma exactamente...-

-_"Le pasó algo malo? Como es que a alguien no le gusta el helado? Y cuando se deprime... que come? Kami, por qué pienso en eso..."-_

-Bueno, como empiezo...-

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, trata de hacerlo lo mas corto posible, asi que, podrías simplemente decir por qué no te gusta...-

-Emm, cuando era pequeño, menos de cuatro años, aun no "desarrollaba" mis poderes. Entonces, no me consideraban una amenaza. Temari y Kankuro venían a visitarme de vez en cuando, y Yashamaru...-

-Perdón, quien es él.-

-Mi tío.-

-Como era?-

-Eso importa?-

-Solo quiero saber.-

-Aaah, era rubio, ojos azules, muy parecido a mi madre.-

-Tampoco sé como es tu madre.-

-No importa eso ahora, bueno, cuando mis hermanos me visitaban, mi tío nos daba de comer y de postre nos daba helado.-

-Hay helado en Suna?-

-Si, pero muy poco, ya sabes con el calor, se derriten. Bueno, entonces, siempre nos comíamos unas paletas de helado cada uno, después de un tiempo, mis hermanos dejaron de visitarme, ya que... mi padre... lo prohíbio, porque según él, yo era peligroso. Entonces, ya no hubo mas helado. Mi tío trató de asesinarme, no pudo, y desgraciadamente murió en el intento. Yo no lo maté si te lo preguntas. Estuve muy deprimido en esos tiempos, y recordé que Yashamaru siempre dejaba una caja de helado en el refrigerador, entonces para desahogarme y olvidar las penas, comía o tomaba, depende, helado.-

-Entonces... como tu tío murió y él te daba helado quedaste traumado porque ya no estaba ahí y gracias a eso no podías comer más?-

-No... entonces, como ya nadie me daba helado, yo lo podía conseguir por mi cuenta, ya que, me tenían tanto miedo que, simplemente me daban lo que pedía.-

-_"Conmigo era todo lo contrario, todos me odiaban y me evitaban."_-

-Entonces... bueno, me volví "adicto" al helado.-

-Te gustaba mucho el helado?-

-Creo que era porque así desahogaba mis penas.-

-Es lo que dicen, cuando estás deprimido come helado. No sé por qué pero es así. Aunque si te gustaba tanto el helado por qué ahora lo odias?-

-No, a mí aún me gusta. Solo que...-

-Que...-

-Hmm...-

-Vamos Gaara no puede ser tan malo. Se te sube el exceso de azúcar y te vuelves loco o algo así?-

-N-no.-

-Diabetes?-

-No.-

-Entonces? Hey yo te conté mi miedo por los cangrejos, vamos dime, me dejarás con la duda toda la vida si no me dices que pasó!-

-Yo si sabía que le tenías miedo a los cangrejos. Ahora "todo" el mundo lo sabe.-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.-

-Bueno, ahora, si como helado... no puedo parar de comerlo.-

-Entonces... era eso?-

-No entiendes cierto?-

-No, de hecho, a mi me gustaría...-

-Es horrible. Soy adicto al helado. La verdad es que no sé por qué.-

-Sigues deprimido?-

-No, no que yo sepa.-

-Bueno, quizás comer helado te ayuda a desahogar tus penas y como sigues deprimido y no lo sabes, no paras de comer helado...-

-No estoy seguro pero quizás sea eso.-

-Has ido a un psicólogo?-

-No, y no pienso ir.-

-No te gusta?-

-No confío en los psicólogos.-

-Amigo, necesitas ayuda. Y si no es de un psicólogo, será de mi.-

-Eso es peor.-

-Ven.- Naruto le agarró la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Que vamos a hacer.-

-Vas a comer helado.-

-Hay helado aquí?-

-Claro, traje helado del comedor, ya que en la noche, se me antoja el helado, no sé por qué.-

-No quiero Naruto, gracias por querer ayudarme, en verdad pero creo que es mejor así.-

-Claro que no.- Naruto sacó una caja, agarró dos cucharas, abrió la caja para dejar ver helado de chocolate, agarró una cuchara y sacó un poco de helado.

-Vamos toma.-

-No Naruto, no importa lo que hagas no voy a comer helado. Juré que no lo haría mas.-

-Vamos Gaara, hablas como un adicto.-

-Aun no entiendes mi problema...-

-Nop, yo no le veo nada malo en que te guste el helado.-

-Naruto dejame.-

-Eres un heladicto.-

-Dudo que esa palabra exísta.-

-En mi diccionario si existe. Y juro que si no comes helado ahora, pondré una foto de tí en esa palabra.-

- ¬¬ Te odio.-

-Claro que no. Ahora toma, se me está congelando la mano.-

-La cuchara no está fría.-

-No, pero la caja si.-

-Aaah, está bien que mas da.- Gaara aceptó, agarró la cuchara, y la acercó lentamente a su boca, esperando que algo o alguien lo interrumpiera... y milagrosamente su hermano entró por la puerta.

-Gaara! Ahí estás. Oh, hola Naruto.-

-Hey Kankuro... que pasa?- Preguntó un poco irritado Naruto, ya que el castaño interrumpió el momento.

-Bueno, venía a buscar a mi hermanito... vas a comer helado.-

-El me obligó.-

-Que!? Oye solo te ayudo!-

-Je, Naruto, creeme es mejor dejar a Gaara con sus problemas, y que él los resuelva. Si no le gusta el helado, que lo deje así tendrá una buena razón.-

-Él no lo sabe?-

-Saber que.-

-El porqué no me gusta el helado.-

-Aah, no ni la menor idea.-

-Naruto ya lo sabe.-

-Ah pues bueno, entonces si, sí lo sé.-

- ¬¬ Y no lo has ayudado?-

-Traté, pero después de que lo hice, juré no hacerlo de nuevo.-

-Ves? Es malo que yo coma helado.-

-Hey si cuando pequeño pudiste ahora también.-

-Si bueno, comerás eso otro día. Ahora debemos irnos.-

-A donde van?-

-Eeh... vamos a... al médico... si! Vamos al médico ya que Gaara ha empeorado mucho desde la última vez, y como la chica rosa no ha llegado sería mejor ir a ver doctor antes de que se ponga más grave no crees?-

-Yo lo veo bien...-

-Pero no lo esta. Adiós.- Y Kankuro se llevó a su hermano al arrástra dejando a Naruto con una gran caja de helado de chocolate y la cuchara.

-Bueno amiguito ahora somos solo tu y yo... No solo porque Gaara no comerá conmigo ahora, significa que no pueda comerte yo.-

**_-En la recepción-_**

-Vamos Neji, tu puedes disculparte.- Kiba estaba tratando de convencer al oji-perla de disculparse por la puerta rota -Son solo dos palabras "lo siento".-

-Te faltó "por la puerta rota" ¬¬ -

-Vamos Neji, no te comportes como un niño.-

-Tu no eres el indicado para decirme eso. Y dijiste que me dejarías en paz todo el día. Por qué me estás hablando.-

-No he hecho ninguna locura como para molestarte. Tu has dicho que no te molestaría, no te estoy molestando, solo trato de que seas una buena persona y pidas perdón.-

-Sabes que ahora estamos de día cierto Kiba?-

-Oh... Eeeeh... Ten Ten me necesita, nos vemos Neji.-

-Hm.-

-Hey Ten Ten.- Kiba llegó con los otros que estaban en la sala de estar de la recepción.

-Hey Kiba, Neji ya se disculpó?-

-No, no puedo convencerlo. Me odia.-

-Solo está... no lo sé, molesto por algo. Necesita reír más.-

-Lo sé, pero no me quiere cerca.-

-Kiba, a veces tanto tú como Naruto, dan un dolor de cabeza.-

-Oh vamos chicos, no sean así. Siento que en estas vacaciones me desprecian mas que cualquier otro día.-

-Y-yo no te desprecio Kiba-kun.-

-Tu eres tu Hinata. Sin ofender.-

-Asi que acá estaban!- Kankuro llegó junto a Gaara con los demás.

-Tu nos dijiste que nos juntaramos aqui.-

-Si lo sé, pero se me olvido, y me perdí.-

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos al fin, que pasa.-

-Pues Gaara y yo pensamos que Naruto ya ha tenido bastante diversión estos últimos días. Ahora nos toca a nosotros.-

-Bien! Que tienen planeado?-

-Esto.- Kankuro tenía una pequeña caja, y cuando la abrio pudieron ver algunos pequeños animalitos dentro.

-Wow, cuanto tiempo te tomaste para reunirlos?-

-O no fue dificil. De hecho ellos vinieron solos.-

-Bueno, como planeas que Naruto entre en una habitación con "esos"?-

-Fácil, Gaara irá con él.-

-Que? Cuando decidimos eso?-

-Ahora. En estos momentos tienes toda la atención del chico, asi que será fácil llevarlo hacia la trampa.-

-Bueno, seguimos con la segunda parte.-

-Hay segunda parte?- Kiba interesado se acercó.

-Bueno no queríamos excedernos, asi que decidimos esto.- Gaara abrió una caja de plastico que tenía unos juguetes de plástico.

-Interesante... cuando empezamos?- Neji se unió al grupo.

-Ahora mismo. Naruto esta en el cuarto asi que, Gaara ve para allá, sacalo, y luego lo llevas de vuelta.-

-Y a donde lo llevo?-

-Pueden ir al parque de diversiones que está cerca de la playa.- Ten Ten sugirió.

-Hay un parque de diversiones aqui?-

-Así parece, bueno entretenlo unos veinte minutos.-

-Tanto?-

-Entonces una hora.-

-Eso es más.-

-Bueno, llenar la habitación con estos- señalo la caja -,no será fácil. Y así podrás entretenerte un rato también.-

-Está bien, pero apurense.-

-Si, si, ya vete.-

-Pero como sabré si están listos?-

-Yo tengo fuegos artificiales!- Kiba levantó la mano. -Los podemos soltar cuando estemos listos.-

-Buena idea. Entonces los veo luego.-

-Adiós!-

-Sabes Kankuro, creo que Gaara y tu, ya se llevan bien.-

-Si, al fin. Al fin puedo sentir que es mi hermano.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><em>Pansi-chan: Que cute ^O^<em>

_Neko-chan: No cierto?_

_Sasuke: No, además te estás saliendo del tema, cuando rayos voy a pelear?_

_Pansi-chan: Pronto, pronto... quizás._

_Neko-chan: No te preocupes Sasuke, si vas a pelear._

_Sasuke: Más les vale._

_Pansi-chan: Baah, bueno queridos amigos esto es todo por hoy. Espero no se molesten pero no publicaré en harto tiempo más ^^U_

_Neko-chan: Ohh, es cierto. Nuestra escuela tiene preparado un viaje de estudios y nos iremos por unos cuantos días._

_Pansi-chan: Peor no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Así que si no actualizo no se extrañen._

_Deidara: Eso es todo adiós. Hum. ^^_


	16. Capítulo 15: Juegos, venganza, hospital

_¡Hola! Desaparecí por muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo lamento mucho. Pero aquí está el capítulo! Al fin... T.T sorry, pardón, perdón, gomen... os dejo leer -w-_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 15: Juegos, venganza, hospital.<em>

-Naruto, estas aqui?- Gaara estaba dentro de la habitación buscando al rubio -Pero qué...- Cuando llegó a su cuarto, pudo ver un frasco vacío de helado y dos cucharas dentro, en el suelo. -Naruto, estas aqui?

-Aaaah. Gaara...- El rubio estaba abajo las sábanas de su cama. -Gaara eres tu...?

-Sí, qué rayos te pasó?

-Mucho helado... mi cerebro... mi estómago...

-Ves, por eso no me gusta el helado.

-Hmm... tienes algo para el dolor de estómago?

-No, pero te puedo hacer un té.

-Gracias. Juro que no me levantaré en todo el día.

-_"Esto va a ser un problema, si no logro convencerlo de ir al parque, no podrán hacer eso. Le daré el té, y espero que se sienta mejor. Tampoco quiero obligarlo a ir, parece de verdad que está muy mal."_- Gaara fue hacia la cocina, tomó una taza, calentó el agua, abrió una pequeña bolsa de té de hierbas, y fue donde Naruto, quien estaba sentado apretandose el estómago.

-Gracias, de veras.

-Naruto, te parece si después vamos a un parque, que está cerca de aqui?

-Un parque? Te refieres a un parque de diversiones? Hay uno aqui?

-Si, está, creo, cerca de la playa, te parce si vamos?

-Si! Aah, pero mi estómago. Está bien, pero aseguremonos de no comer nada más.

-_"Jamás pensé que diría eso." _No te preocupes, no comeremos nada, si quieres subir a algunos juegos, no puedes comer, o terminaras peor.

-Entonces, vamos!

-No grites.

-Perdón, es la costumbre.

o-o-o-o

-Por qué demoran tanto?

-Calma Kiba, ya deben venir, quizá Naruto no estaba.

-Entonces como sabremos si vendrán?- Neji pregunta.

-Tú y tus preguntas.

-Pregunto lo lógico.

-Miren allí vienen.- Kankuro dijo

-Deberíamos escondernos?

-Claro, o si no, nos va a invitar.- Fue Ten Ten.

-Donde nos escondemos!- Kiba gritaba buscando algún lugar donde él cupiera.

-Allá, vengan.- Neji los guió hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista.

-Cómo es posible que quepamos todos aquí?

-Es un fanfic, todo puede pasar.

-Aaaah! Que hacen aquí!- La recepcionista quien estaba registrando a unos clientes dio un grito al ver a todos abajo de su escritorio.

-Sssh! Nos estamos escondiendo.

-Pues parece que más bien están robando.

-Por qué querríamos robar papeles de un hotel!

-Sshh, si se están escondiendo no deberían gritar.

-Esta recepcionista es muy problemática.

-Es raro pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Kankuro se asomó para ver que Naruto y Gaara ya se iban.

-Hay monos en la costa?

-No pero hay arena.

-Entones Gaara sigue ahí?

-Que haya arena en todas partes no significa que mi hermano este allí.

-Agh, se fueron sí o no?- Neji le exclamo.

-Si hace rato ya.

-Y POR QUÉ NO LO DICES!

-Por favor señor no queremos otro accidente...

-Señor? Tan viejo me veo?

-Solo trataba de ser cortés Neji.- Ten Ten le aclaró.

-Pues llamarme viejo no es nada agradable.

-Vamos a hacer la broma o no?- Kiba dijo impacientándose.

-Sí, ya vamos. No queremos demorarnos más de lo habitual.

-Hey Kankuro. Crees que Gaara soporte estar allá por más de diez minutos?- Preguntó Ten Ten.

-Le doy cincuenta segundos, mínimo. Unos quince minutos, máximo.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo rápido.

-Sí chico-perro, tienes razón. Todos tienen a los prisioneros?

-Te van a ayudar y les dices prisioneros.

-Los tienen o no?

-Sí.

-Vamos.

o-o-o-o

-Genial! Hey Gaara a cual nos subimos primero?

-No lo sé. Pero lo que sé es que de tan solo verlos me marea.- Gaara estaba observando un juego en particular, donde la gente estaba dentro de una jaula enorme y los hacían girar por los aires. -Dios... sálvame.

-Quieres empezar por ese primero?

-Ni muerto.

-Que tal... la montaña rusa!?

-El otro día vi una película, donde una chica se subió a ese juego.

-Debió ser divertido.

-El carro se salió de las vías y explotó.

-Ow... bueno está claro de que no quieres subir a ese... a la rueda de la fortuna?

-Está bien, es un juego lento no?

-Si no te preocupes.

**-Mientras...-**

-Atrápenlos, que no escapen!- Kankuro estaba tratando de atrapar a cierto animal marino con una red. El pequeño animal estaba tratando de escabullirse por todas partes para encontrar una salida.

-Kiba cierra la maldita puerta!- Neji estaba sentado sobre un bote de basura, que contenía a cinco de estos animales en el interior.

-No puedo! Los animales me quieren comer!

-Eres igual que Naruto! No sé cuál es peor.

-Neji-nisan, aunque suene de lo más loco, creo que... Kiba tiene razón,- Hinata tenía una manta con algo dentro, que estaba tratando de zafarse.

-A que te refieres, estos pequeños e inofensivos animales no pueden hacerte daño.

_-AAAH!_

-Deja de gritar!- Neji puso un montón de libros sobre el basurero, y fue a ver al chico. -Pero que... vaya, y yo pensaba que los animales te querían.

-Ayúdame!- Kiba, quien estaba desesperadamente tratando de escapar, estaba atado a la escoba que se hallaba en la cocina, los pequeños animales naranja tenían prendida una fogata abajo de él mientras trataban de pellizcar al castaño. -Estos animales son más inteligentes de lo que pensé!

-Lo sé, como es posible que prendieran la cocina?

-Eso te preocupa ahora!?

-Pff, a ver...- Neji agarró una bolsa y con una pala, empezó a recoger a los seres que trataban de escapar de él.

-Oh, hasta los animales te temen.

-Hay que saber cuándo y cómo hay que controlarlos.

-Kiba-kun! Estás bien?

-No te preocupes Hinata, la monstruosa imagen de Neji asustó a los...

-O te callas, o juro que haré que todos los animales formen una revolución contra ti.

-Ok... no sé como harás eso pero bueno.

-Hinata desátalo, yo iré a poner a estas cosas donde pertenecen.

-Las vas a devolver al mar?

-Las voy a poner en la cama de Naruto.

-Aah.

o-o-o-o

-Esto es seguro?

-No te preocupes amigo, todo estará bien.-

Naruto y Gaara estaban, ya arriba de la rueda de la fortuna, estaban en lo más alto, y se podía ver toda la playa desde esa altura.

-Por qué rayos se detuvo?

-Porque más gente está entrando. Oye, te sientes... bien?

-Si por qué no estarlo...- Gaara estaba aferrado al asiento, al no poder agarrarse de algo más, solo se permaneció quieto para que no se moviera bruscamente. (Saben que cuando uno se mueve demasiado dentro de eso, los asientos se inclinan mucho.)

-Gaara, le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-No, como crees, el otro día me tiraron de cincuenta metros por un tobogán de agua...

-La verdad eran 30.

-Lo que sea, a cuantos metros del piso estamos ahora?

-Como a unos...sesenta... setenta y cinco metros?

-Tan grande es esta cosa!?

-Calma Gaarita, tienes tu arena aquí?

-No.

-Bah... entonces... si llegas a caer, solo grita y quizás tu hermana venga a salvarte.

-Eso no ayuda.

-No se me ocurría nada lo siento.

-Ahg, por qué acepté venir.

-De hecho tú me invitaste.

-No me quedaba otra.

-Por qué? No era una obligación venir.

-Porque... porque... _"maldita sea casi le digo... pero ahora que le digo! Que no podía estar en la habitación? Que le hacía mal estar recostado? Si eso! No... si estaba enfermo de verdad debería haberse quedado en cama... quizás Kankuro no estaba tan equivocado después de todo... no tengo que pensar en eso ahora! Que le digo! Y si ya se le olvidó?"_

-Gaara, tierra a Gaara. Hey estás ahí?

-Ah? Si lo siento. De que hablabamos?

-De que me habías invitado.

-_"No se le olvidó. De todas las cosas más importantes, esta, no se le olvida." _Aah, porque, porque, porque pensé que sería bueno pasar un rato juntos... sí, eso, como amigos.

-Aaaw! Qué bueno que pienses así.

-Cuanto falta para que termine esto!?

-Cinco minutos más.

-Aah! Que fastidio.

-Le tienes miedo a las alturas Gaara?

-No! Pero esta cosa se tambalea demasiado. Podemos llegar a caer, y formaría un gran accidente!

-Bueno, si esto llega a caer, sería una gran coincidencia de que nosotros en estos momentos estamos en ella no?

-No estoy seguro si quieres empeorar las cosas o ayudarme, pero de seguro no me ayudas.

-Hey mira! Un ave.

-Te desvías fácilmente del tema sabes?

-Que linda, se parece a ti.

-Qué? Como es que un pájaro se parecería a mi.

-Bueno, es rojo, y es rojo... y es rojo.

-Se parece tanto a mi...- Dijo con sarcasmo. -Y por qué el que sea rojo, se tiene que parecer a mi eh?

-Bueno, tu cabello es rojo, y siempre te vistes de rojo. Dime Gaara, te gusta el rojo?

-Sí.

-Ah, a mi me gusta el naranja.

-Sí, me di cuenta.

-Me conoces bien.- Después de un rato, Naruto se paró y empezó a inclinarse.

-Q-qué estás haciendo. Para, puedes votar esta cosa.

-No te preocupes Gaara, no se va a caer. Estoy seguro de que el mecanismo de esto es cien por ciento seguro, si no, no estaría aquí.

-Desde cuando eres mecánico.

-Aun no lo soy, y no quiero serlo.- Naruto empezó a divagar con la mirada, y vio un objeto en particular que se dirigía hacía ellos.  
>-Mira! Un globo!<p>

-Espera que haces!

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.- Naruto se inclinó y trató de atrapar al objeto lleno de aire, que seguía flotando.

-Naruto por favor detente, esta cosa puede empezar a avanzar en cualquier momento y podríamos darnos la vuelta.

-Dudo que sea posible.- Se inclinó hasta un punto que el vagón (no sé cómo se llama) se estaba dando vuelta, y esto provocó que Gaara se sujetara del asiento, aunque era un poco difícil. -Ya casi lo tengo...

-Por qué rayos quieres un globo!?

-Porque se ve muy solito volando por ahí sin nadie que lo tenga...

-Por dios...-

Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanzar al objeto, y el juego comenzó a andar. Entonces el vagón se movía hacia atrás y adelante.

-Aaaah! Gaara ayúdame!- Naruto, al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, quedó colgando boca abajo, solamente afirmándose con las piernas que las tenía entre las barandas.-No quiero morir!

-Eres un ninja, como no puedes lidiar contra esto!

-Jo! Mira quién habla, siquiera te atreves a soltar el asiento!

-Eso es distinto! No me gustan las alturas!

-Y por qué me mentiste!

-Te ibas a reír!

-Por qué piensas que tus defectos serían graciosos para mí!

-Porque... porque... no lo sé!

-Ayúdame!

Gaara, quien se aferraba a los asientos, soltó una mano, se acercó a la baranda y agarró el pie de Naruto a duras penas. Pero tan pronto como se inclinó para subirlo el vagón se dio vuelta haciendo que Gaara pudiese mirar el suelo.

-Aaah! No! Naruto sube tu solo!

-Vaya amigo!

-L-lo siento, no puedo, juro que si tuviera mi calabaza ahora, te ayudaría pero no puedo!

-Tienes testigos?

-Qué!? Para que quiero testigos!

-Me refiero a que le tienes fobia a las alturas!

-Aaah...- Gaara se quedó unos segundos pensando, qué trataba de decirle su amigo. -Te refieres a si tengo "vértigo"?

-Eso, eso, eso, eso.

-S-sí, bueno a veces.

-Como es eso?

-No lo sé, he estado a grandes distancias del suelo y no pasa nada, pero algunas veces el miedo me supera y me da vértigo. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona. (¿Vértigo temporal? xD no, lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre de eso en estos momentos.)

-Aah, bueno, quizás pueda ayudarte pero... por favor vence tu miedo en este momento y sálvame! Si esta cosa llega al suelo moriré!

-Lo dudo, de hecho se te sería más fácil subir.

-Ayúdame!

-Está bien, está bien.- El pelirrojo nuevamente alcanzó a agarrar a Naruto, esta vez con las dos manos, consiguiendo que el objeto se inclinara una vez más. -Esto debe ser una broma!

-Es la gravedad! Tranquilo solo no te salgas del vagón!

-Y por qué rayos lo haría!

-No sé. Puedes subirme?

-Sí, creo que sí.- Entonces cuando Naruto, al fin, pudo regresar a su asiento el juego comenzó nuevamente a bajar.

-Esa... fue la peor... experiencia de mi vida...- dijo entre jadeos.

-Y tú de qué estás cansado!? Estabas colgando feliz de la vida.

-Feliz de la vida!? Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza! Ahora quedare más tonto!

-Para eso no necesitas ayuda...

-Que!? Oye, sabes algo? Pensé que vendríamos aquí para divertirnos y pasarla bien como amigos, pero desde que llegamos estás actuando extraño y ahora me insultas!

-¡No es necesario que todo el mundo se entere!

-¡Entonces no hay que hablar más de esto!

-Me parece bien!- Los dos se dieron vuelta en lados opuestos, ninguno le dirigió la palabra al otro y no se miraron hasta que el juego terminó. (Inmaduros.)

-Y ahora a donde vamos?

-Pensé que había quedado claro de que no nos hablaríamos.

-Nunca dije eso. Dije que no tocáramos más el tema, no que no nos habláramos.

-...

-Hey, sé que estás enfadado, pero no te enojes..

-No tuvo sentido..

-Bueno, no te enfades conmigo, solo quiero pasarla bien, si quieres podemos irnos al hotel, comer un poco, y...

-NO!

-Bueno, entonces, no comeremos...

-No, no vayamos al hotel, aquí estoy bien, podemos pasarla bien… aquí.

-Seguro? Sabes no veo ningún juego que tengan menos de diez metros de altura... al menos que sea a los caballitos o al túnel del amor.

-Argh, te dije que no le tengo miedo a las alturas... bueno algo, pero estoy seguro de que ese juego era inestable, por eso estaba inseguro.

-Qué tal si vamos a la *disco?

-Quieres ir a bailar?

-No, no, es un juego. Y lo mejor es que no es alto.

-_"Bueno, quizás pueda vivir con eso. Por qué rayos se demoran tanto?"_

o-o-o-o

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-¿Qué le pasa a Kiba ahora?- Dijo Ten Ten con una pistola de juguete en sus manos.

-No lo sé, y no me importa.- Le respondió Neji.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver?

-¿¡Por qué tengo que ir yo!?

-Porque eres su amigo.

-Aaagh, gh gh gh gh... bueno.

Neji fue a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su amigo recostado en el sofá boca abajo, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

-¡Por qué te pones a dormir ahora!

-Mffmf...

-¿Qué?

-Mof eshto durshmido. ("No estoy dormido")

-Lo siento no te entiendo.

-Neji-nisan, que bien que viniste.

-La verdad es que solo tenías que ir a buscarme a...

-Kiba-kun necesita ayuda.

-¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta?

-Me refiero a que, se pegó al sillón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como rayos pudo hacer eso!

-Bueno... estaba con la pistola cuando intentó dispararla, pero no pudo ya que estaba averiada. Luego de que la cambiamos, trató de disparar pero la tenía al revés entonces se disparó a él mismo. Cayó al sofá boca abajo, y el pegamento hizo efecto rápidamente, entonces se quedó así.

-Oh... hay que ser tan... espera, las pistolas tienen pegamento?

-Nop. Solo la de Kiba la tiene.- Respondió Kankuro, entrando.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué?

-Porque cada pistola tiene algo diferente. Lo descubrirán cuando venga Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora hay que tratar de sacar a Kiba de aquí.

-Yo me encargo.- Shino sacó un montón de insectos que se posaron por las orillas del chico, entonces pudieron despegar el cuerpo de este, para finalmente quedar libre.

-Aaaah, aire... o por favor, dime que lo que me acabo de comer no era un insecto.

-Qué asco.

-Kiba, debemos lazar los fuegos artificiales. ¿Dónde están?

-Eeeh, en mi maleta.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta?

-En el cuarto.

-Si serás, si serás!- Neji le abofeteo.

-¡Y ahora que hice!

-¡No podemos entrar a nuestro cuarto porque está lleno de animales asesinos!

-¡Y yo como iba a saber!

-¡Porque tú los pusiste!

-Oh... entonces... qué tal si Shino manda a sus insectos para que le avise a Gaara?

-Buena idea.

-Está bien.- Y los insectos partieron.

-Como sabremos cuando van a venir?

-¿O como sabremos si vieron el mensaje?

-Mis insectos vendrán y nos avisaran.

-Ah bueno.

o-o-o-o

-¡Gaara, sujétate!

-¡Y de donde rayos quieres que me sujete!

-Bueno... ¡mantén el equilibrio!

-¡Te matare!

-Jo... y yo que te quiero tanto.- Pronto toda la gente que estaba en el juego lo quedaron mirando. -¿Qué? ¿Es malo querer a su amigo?

-Esto no puede estar pasándome...- El juego esta vez empezó a moverse descontroladamente, haciendo que todos cayeran. -¿¡Cuál es la gracia de este juego!?

-¡Poder quedar de ultimo de pie!

-¡Y como se logra eso!

-¡Es como si estuvieras en un terremoto! ¡No tienes nada para afirmarte!

-¡Siempre hay algo para afirmarse en un terremoto! ¡Habría que estar en un completo desierto para no tener nada! Y vaya que sería mala suerte... -Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Jajaja!

-No te rías...

-Perdón, pero fue muy irónico lo que has dicho.

-Hmph.

Después de un tiempo, Naruto y Gaara lograron mantener el ritmo, y pudieron lograr mantenerse de pie, pero tan pronto como lo hicieron el juego se movía más rápido.

-¿Esto es seguro?

-Sí. Tú serás el inseguro.

-Jamás me había subido a estos juegos antes.

-¿No hay juegos de estos en Suna?

-¿En Konoha si?

-Bueno... todos los años hay un festival, donde instalan algunos juegos, pero solo es una vez al año, de hecho, hay muchos de estos juegos que no conozco!

-Pues el único festival, con suerte, que permito que hagan en Suna es el día de brujas.

-Y navidad!?

-Si... a veces. Pero navidad se celebra en familia en la casa.

-Buen punto.

-¿Qué tipo de festival hacen en Konoha?

-Eeeh, no estoy seguro de qué trata específicamente el festival, pero sé que... ¡aah!- Naruto no alcanzó a decir más ya que el juego se inclino fuertemente hacia la izquierda provocando que cayera encima del pelirrojo, y nuevamente las miradas de la demás gente se posaron sobre ellos.

-¿Mamá que están haciendo esos señores?- Preguntó un niño arriba de su mamá quién estaba afirmándolo para no perder el equilibrio.

-Nada que te interese hijo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Si van a hacer eso mejor van al túnel del amor!- Gritó un cualquiera.

-Ahh, hay gente tan despreocupada en estos tiempos.

Naruto no entendía qué había pasado, y se preguntó por qué la gente le decía esas cosas. Abrió finalmente los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de su amigo, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas tintadas de rojo. Pensó que el pelirrojo se veía muy tierno de esa forma y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que algo húmedo y dulce estaba sobre sus labios. Miró más atento, y vio que eso que estaba sobre sus labios eran los labios de su amigo. Naruto se dio cuenta de la escena que había formado y se separó rápidamente.

El juego terminó, y Gaara pudo reaccionar. El golpe que le había dado el rubio, lo había dejado medio desorientado. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, vio cómo la gente los miraba asqueados, se preguntó qué había hecho como para que los miraran así. ¿Hizo algo malo? No le prestó importancia, y cuando fijó la mirada en el rubio, se quedó extrañado. ¿Por qué Naruto se estaba golpeando? Tenía varias razones... (Gaara no sabía, puesto que no se dio cuenta que Naruto había caído encima de él.)

-Naruto, qué haces. -Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Malo, malo, malo, malo Naruto baka! -Se estaba golpeando repetidamente.

-Deja de golpearte.

-¡NO! ¡Soy un chico malo! ¡No puedo creer que hice eso!

-¿Qué has hecho? -Miró a su alrededor y notó que eran los únicos en el juego. -Naruto hay que irnos.

-Gaara perdóname.

-Cuando me expliques, el por qué te debo perdonar, te perdonare. -Se levantó y fue el primero, de los dos en salir, seguido del rubio, que aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Etto... no recuerdas por qué estábamos en el suelo?

-Porque el juego nos hizo caer... Eso creo. -Gaara se sobaba la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado fuerte.

-¿Te golpee... te golpeaste muy fuerte? -Le preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero me duele la cabeza.

-Será mejor regresar y... -Naruto pudo ver una mancha negra venir hacia ellos. -Mira nada más, son los insectos de Shino.

-_"¿Quién era ese?"_

Los insectos se posicionaron, y formaron una palabra. "Listo". Gaara vio la señal, y tendría que inventar una buena excusa para volver al hotel.

-Naruto, necesito que volvamos al hotel. -Dijo pensando que quizás accediera rápido sin tener que inventar algo.

-¿Por qué? -Se le ocurrió preguntar, y Gaara tuvo que pensar en algo rápido antes de que pareciera sospechoso.

-Porque... _"Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa..." _Ese juego me dejó muy mareado, y me duele mucho la cabeza, será mejor regresar.

-Oh, está bien.

Los dos partieron hacia el hotel, Gaara, la verdad sí tenía un gran dolor de

cabeza, aun no sabía qué rayos le había pasado, ni mucho menos el por qué la gente lo miraba raro en ese juego. Cuando iba a preguntar, sobre lo que había pasado, un niño con un globo rojo pasó por ahí y le dijo a su mamá lo bastante fuerte como para que los dos chicos escucharan... y quizás algunas personas más.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿esos son los dos señores que se estaban besando? -El crío dijo sin vergüenza alguna. La señora simplemente tomó a su hijo en brazo y los miró con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-Sí hijo, pero no te juntes con ellos. Son unos sin vergüenzas. (Y su hijo no lo será por preguntar tan descaradamente...)

Naruto al escuchar el comentario del crío, se puso más nervioso que gato en la lluvia, y empezó a sudar frío, esperando la reacción del pelirrojo.

-¿B-beso? -Fue lo único que Gaara logró pronunciar.

-G-Gaara... te lo puedo explicar... -Ahora estaba temblando, la expresión de su amigo no lo tranquilizaba del todo. -Etto... lo que pasa es que... e-en el juego, y-yo me distraje y-y caí encima... ¡pero te juro que fue inconscientemente! -Se apresuró en decir. Gaara no cambió su expresión y eso no arreglaba las cosas. -E-estás enfadado conmigo, n-no es así?

-No.

-¡PERDÓNAME! -Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -N-no?

-No. Fue un accidente, por un momento pensé que el chico se había confundido... pero me has confesado todo. -Naruto se tensó, ¡cómo ser tan estúpido! –No te preocupes, no fue intencionalmente, no estoy enfadado, además, sé que tú sientes algo por otra persona. -El rubio se puso más nervioso.

-¿A-a sí? ¿Q-quién sería esa persona? -Gaara le susurró. Naruto se puso más nervioso. -¿C-cómo lo sabías?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no se lo diré a nadie. -Continuó. -Y, lo descubrí cuando la chica se desmayó en la playa.

-Aaah... bueno, si no le dices a nadie... todo bien. -Juntó sus manos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Etto... entonces me perdonas?

-¿Era por esto, por lo que debía perdonarte? -Naruto asintió. -Bueno, no me ha perturbado del todo, ya que no recuerdo cuando me has... b-besado... así que, supongo que sí.

-Aahh... -Suspiró. -Gracias, y... no creo que sea necesario comentar esto con los demás no?

-No sé por qué, pero creo que mis hermanos lo descubrirán sin haber sabido siquiera que estábamos allí. -Naruto solo tragó saliva nervioso. Aunque Gaara fuese el Kazekage más fuerte a su edad, no era tan malo como él lo conocía. Y eso que lo conocía bastante, más que cualquier otro... sin contar a sus hermanos. -No estoy enfadado contigo. Pero... tendrás que pasar por encima de Temari. -Naruto se puso helado. Tan solo imaginar a la chica cuando fue a salvar a su hermano de la broma en las aguas termales, le dio escalofríos. Gaara será autoritario, pero tenía compasión. –No imagino cómo se pondrá al saber que me "robaste" mi primer beso.

-_"¡Mierda! ¡Fue su primer beso!"_ Etto... creo que ya no quiero que vuelvan de la misión... -Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada. -Olvídalo...

-Yo desearía haber ido.

-Sí lo sé, Kankuro me contó que trataste de escapar por la ventana. Je... -Ahogó una carcajada imaginando a Gaara con un traje negro de ninja, saliendo por la ventana y un Kankuro gritándole que regresara.

-Si estás imaginando lo que creo que estás imaginando... no te salvas.

-Tranquilo. No es nada grave. -Naruto se apresuró a decir. -Hey Gaara, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo has hecho.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Lo acabas de hacer.

-_"No puede ser..." _Te lo preguntaré de una vez.

-Hmf.

-A qué se referían los insectos de Shino, sobre que estaba "Listo"?

-Etto... De seguro han terminado algo que quieren que vayamos a ver? -Dijo medio inseguro que se lo creyera. -_"A este paso, este se cree todo."_

-Ah. ¿Tienes las llaves? -Naruto preguntó buscando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos las llaves del apartamento.

-No... Las trajiste?

-Etto... Jamás tendré una casa con llaves. -Naruto dijo, y Gaara solo se golpeó la frente, provocando que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-Quizás estén adentro. Vamos.

Llegaron al hotel, y la recepcionista les dio las llaves de su habitación. ¿Por qué las tenía? Se preguntarán ustedes. Bueno, como sus queridos amigos, se dieron cuenta que ni Naruto ni Gaara se habían percatado que las llaves estaban en el segundo bolsillo, al lado de un cuaderno, en el bolso de Kiba... no les quedó otra que llevarlas a la recepcionista, y evitar un alboroto. ¿Por qué no simplemente tocaban la puerta y ellos abrían? Se preguntarán... (Sí, esas son las preguntas que me hice al escribir esto.) Bueno, los chicos estaban bastante preparados, y bien situados como para dejarse ver ante ellos. Si no, Naruto no entraría. ¿Quién fue a entregar las llaves? Quién más que nuestro energético amigo Shikamaru... bueno, él no quería involucrarse en el "problemático" plan, según él. Así que, fue a la recepción y se recostó en los sillones a esperar a los dos que habían salido.

Los pudo divisar con la recepcionista, y se levantó rápidamente. (Nuevo logro desbloqueado...) Fue donde ellos, y los acompaño hacia su cuarto.

-¿Por qué estabas abajo Shikamaru? -Empezaron las estresantes y casi inevitables preguntas del rubio.

-Porque tenía sueño, y abajo hay buena temperatura para dormir. -Respondió el nombrado.

-_"A este se le da la mentira." _-Gaara pensaba. -_"Mejor lo tengo vigilado."_

-_"Creo que más de algo aquí va a salir mal." _-Shikamaru pensaba.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Shikamaru iba a abrir la puerta. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin previo aviso, y le dio un "portazo" (xD) a Shikamaru en la cabeza, provocando que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-Oh genial. -Gaara susurró para sí mismo.

-E-estará bien? -Naruto preguntó sorprendido ante tal inesperado acto.

-No lo sé. Pero juro que eso me dolió más a mí que a él. -Gaara se sobaba la cabeza. Aún le dolía.

-Etto... Qué pasó? -Naruto entró a la habitación encontrándose con un Kiba pegado a la pared. (Siempre Kiba xD) -¿Kiba? -Naruto se acercó al chico, agarró una vara que estaba por ahí, (por qué, ni idea) y empezó a tocarlo. El chico no reaccionaba, y Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso. -Hey Gaara, creo que Kiba se murió. -Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, diciendo lo que menos quería.

-Que directo. -Gaara entró con el Nara en brazo, y lo tiró al sillón. Antes de que se volteara a ver a Naruto y al chico pegado en la pared, pudo notar que algo se movía entre los sillones. Hizo a un lado al Nara, y levantó un cojín del sillón para ver cinco animalitos marinos, color naranjo, alzando las tenazas, como si quisieran alcanzar algo. Dio vuelta el cojín y pudo ver que los animales habían hecho un agujero, al parecer querían salir. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán estado ahí abajo? -_"Mejor no digo nada. Pobres animales."_. -Volvió a dejar el cojín donde pertenecía y dejo al Nara nuevamente en el sillón, donde también, pertenecía. (xD)

-Naruto, me traes mi calabaza, por favor.

-Ah, claro, pero ¿qué hacemos con Kiba? -Naruto dejó la vara en un mueble.

-Trataré de sacarlo con mi arena. _"Solo ve a la habitación, maldita sea." _

-Ok. ¿Dónde está tu calabaza? -Volvió a preguntar.

-En mi cama. –Respondió el pelirrojo, hartándose de la estupidez de su amigo.

Naruto fue a su cuarto, y buscó la famosa calabaza que tanto necesitaba Gaara. La vio en un rincón, y cuando la sacó, vio a un pequeño e inofensivo cangrejo de apenas cinco centímetros de alto. Al parecer era un bebé que estaba buscando a su mamá, ya que sus tenazas se abrían y cerraban, haciendo un "espantoso" sonido, según el rubio.

Por instintos de supervivencia, el rubio agarró la calabaza por encima de su cabeza, y aplastó al pequeño cangrejo. (No se preocupen ningún animal, saldrá herido aquí. Mi religión no me lo permite(?) Levantó la calabaza y revisó. Nada. No estaba del todo seguro si ese cangrejo, había muerto, o se había escapado. Dudó que el cangrejo fuese tan rápido como para escapar, y además no había ninguna evidencia de que hubiese sido aplastado. Entonces, vio agua.

-_"No sabía que los cangrejos sangraban agua." _-Pensaba Naruto. -_"Las cosas que uno aprende matando cosas, estos días de hoy." _-Y salió de la habitación con la calabaza de arena en sus hombros.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, sintió unos arañazos provenientes de dentro del arma de su amigo. Entonces, hizo algo que jamás debió haber hecho. Abrió la calabaza. Como no podía ver nada, a causa de que el agujero de esta era muy pequeño, metió su mano. (Lo último que uno debe hacer cuando desconoces algo, es eso.) Y sintió una cosa morderle... no, no una cosa, si no, varias cosas. Sacó su mano con lagrimitas en sus ojos, le había dolido ser mordido, y más le dolió cuando vio su mano toda hinchada.

-Esto me dejará más marcas que las que tengo ahora. Soy alérgico a las mordeduras. -Y de lo inteligente que es, se metió la mano a la boca, esperando a que eso le reconfortara. Lamentablemente, apenas podía antes meterse la mano a la boca sin hinchazón, ahora apenas se podía meter dos dedos. Luego, pensó en algo que le extrañó demasiado. ¿Por qué Gaara tenía algo que muerde dentro de esa cosa? (Naruto no sabía qué era, por eso es "algo".)

-¿Será un animal? -Pensó por unos momentos. -Y-y si es ¡¿un cangrejo?! -Naruto fue corriendo donde su amigo pelirrojo. -¡Gaara! ¡Por qué rayos tienes un cangrejo dentro de esto! Sabes que me dan miedo, ¡de veras! -El pelirrojo, sólo le quedó viendo extrañado.

-_"Oh por dios, no me digan que metieron de "esas cosas" dentro de mi calabaza..." _-Al pelirrojo, de tan solo pensarlo, le salió una vena en la frente. -_"De esta no se salvan..."_

-¿Y bien? -Naruto le preguntó, pasándole la calabaza.

-No lo sé, la última vez que la utilicé ¡NO TENÍA NADA ADENTRO! -Gritó lo último, como si estuviese hablando a alguien.

-Está bien, pero no grites... -Naruto le dijo, tapándose un oído.

-Perdón. Pero no sé como ¡estas cosas llegaron aquí! -Dijo gritando nuevamente, pero esta vez más despacio.

Luego, el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, empezó a emitir un ruido. Era una alarma, y por arte de magia, aparecieron los demás. Por la ventana, detrás del sofá, por la cocina, el refrigerador (?) Bueno, por todas partes. Y dispararon todos al mismo tiempo al rubio, quien estaba muy confundido, aun tratando de analizar la situación.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, unos segundos después de que ellos salieran persiguiéndolo, y por sentido de escapatoria salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Los demás por sentido de ataque (?) salieron corriendo tras el rubio. Todos disparando sus pistolas de agua gritando "¡VENGANZA!" o simplemente riendo. Gaara se quedó ahí parado como estatua, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, no es que los demás le hayan explicado detalladamente qué harían contra el rubio. Pero al escuchar gritos de auxilio por parte de su amigo, fue corriendo con su calabaza hacia el cuarto, de donde venían esos gritos.

Entró apresuradamente a la habitación, los gritos de su amigo eran insoportablemente fuertes, lo que le preocupó al pelirrojo, no sabía qué le estaban haciendo. Se detuvo por unos minutos, y ya iba a gritarle a los demás que pararan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero sorprendentemente, los demás estaban parados, mirando a Naruto trepado en las cortinas y varios animalitos bajo él, tratando de pellizcarlo.

Todos estaban riendo, algunos solo esbozando una sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo estaba tranquilo de que al menos no lo estaban torturando.

-¡Aaah! –El rubio estaba gritando, y estaba agitando sus pies y manos. Se soltó de la cortina, que estaba a punto de desgarrarse, y se fue a la terraza para subirse al barandal. -¡GAARA! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡Me quieren matar!

Los demás, voltearon a ver al pelirrojo para saber qué iba a hacer. Todos le negaron con la cabeza, dándole a entender, que querían ver al rubio sufrir un poco más.

Gaara simplemente les negó, y lanzó su arena de la calabaza para atrapar al rubio. Pero, olvidó un pequeño problema.

-Sabíamos qué harías eso. –Kankuro le dijo. Los demás sonrieron. –No sé si te diste cuenta, de que habían cangrejos dentro de tu calabaza también.

-Oh… maldita sea…

-¡Aaah! ¡Gaara eso no me ayuda! –El rubio gritaba.

¿Les explico? El rubio estaba en el barandal, esperando que la arena del pelirrojo lo agarrara y lo llevara lejos de esos "peligrosos" animales naranja. Lamentablemente, como Gaara estaba "desesperado" por ayudar a su amigo, se olvidó que los pequeños cangrejos, también estaban dentro de su calabaza, y como no tenía más arena aparte de esa, tuvo que usarla. Los cangrejos que estaban dentro, se fueron con la arena, hacia el rubio. Entonces, cuando Gaara atrapó a Naruto, este pudo ver a los pequeños animalitos muy cerca de él y empezó a gritar de nuevo.

-P-perdón… -Gaara quiso disculparse, pero lo dijo tan bajo, que ni su hermano, que estaba al lado de él, pudo escucharlo.

Rápidamente soltó a Naruto. Grave error. Los cangrejos que estaban en el suelo, eran alrededor de unos 15, se abalanzaron hacia Naruto, tan solo llegó a tocar el suelo. ¿Por qué los cangrejos lo atacaban? Bueno, se podría decir, que todos los cangrejos conocían al pequeño cangrejo que Naruto aventó por la ventana, y querían venganza…

Naah mentira xD

Si volvemos unos cinco minutos atrás, se puede ver a Naruto siendo perseguido por todos los otros, con unas pistolas de agua, disparándole cualquier tipo de líquidos… y PAUSA… los shinobis le dispararon, extraños líquidos al rubio. Tal como dijo Kankuro, las pistolas tenían distintos tipos de cosas. Y el que más se destacaba en Naruto en estos momentos, era el aceite de pescado.

Ahí tienen la respuesta.

Los cangrejos habían estado sin comer durante ocho horas, y solo querían probar un pequeño bocado. El olor fuerte de pescado, al parecer los volvía locos.

-Etto… ¿Cómo me deshago de esas cosas? –Gaara preguntó.

-No tengo idea. –Le respondió su hermano, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano diciendo _"O los sacas, o te mato aquí mismo."_ –Okay, ya voy. –Kankuro trató de acercarse a Naruto y a los animalitos "asesinos", pero no podía evitar ser pellizcado por alguno de ellos. Entonces, agarró su pistola, y apunto hacia… ningún lugar en particular, y los cangrejos salieron persiguiendo ese aroma. ¿Adivinan qué era? ¡Sí! Era aceite de pescado.

-¡Listo! –Kankuro ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie, y cuando este lo hizo, recibió un zape por parte del rubio. -¡Oye! Pero si te he salvado.

-¡Pero ustedes empezaron esto! –Luego juntó sus dedos e hizo un puchero. –Y es que ustedes sabían que no me gustaban los cangrejos.

-Bueno Naruto, tú has tenido bastante diversión estos días –Ten Ten dijo. -, así que, decidimos que era tu turno ser la víctima.

-¡Eeeh! No es justo… -Se cruzó de brazos. Luego posó su mirada en el pelirrojo, quien estaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. -¡Tú eras parte de esto!

-Etto… -Gaara sólo se limitó a mirar al suelo. –Sí…

-Déjalo Naruto, tú también lo has molestado demasiado. –Neji agregó. –De casualidad… ¿no vieron a Kiba?

-Está pegado a la pared. –Gaara dijo con calma. Todos quedaron sorprendidos… _¿¡Por qué Kiba estaba en la pared!? _Todos se preguntaban. –Lo peor es que, estaba con la cara pegada en la pared… me pregunto cómo podrá respirar.

-¡QUÉ! –Todos exclamaron mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo. Este confundido les miró con una cara "¿Qué?" No entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

-¿¡Y lo has dejado ahí así nomás!? –Ten Ten le dijo. –¿¡Qué tal si se asfixia y muere!?

-Iba a sacarlo de ahí, pero cuando Naruto me pasó mi calabaza, ustedes salieron y me distrajeron. –El pelirrojo se defendió.

-Es cierto, ¡yo lo vi! No esperen… ¡lo viví! ¡'ttebayo! –Todos miraron al rubio, diciendo "este ya perdió un tornillo"

-N-Naruto-kun, estás bien? –Hinata apareció detrás de la puerta, puesto que ella no quería ser parte de ese plan, se quedó en su cuarto. Hasta ahora, que decidió aparecer, al no escuchar ningún ruido.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, todo está bien. –El rubio obviamente mentía, ya que estaba lleno de… ¿crema? ¿miel? ¿pegamento? Y… un poco de aceite de pescado. No quería preocuparla, sino Hinata armaría un escándalo… o algo así. Y no quería que la chica estuviera preocupada por él.

-Pues, yo diría que estás… -Gaara iba a continuar, cuando vio que Naruto le negaba con la cabeza, para que no dijera nada que le afectara a la ojiperla. El pelirrojo sólo asintió y no dijo nada.

-Si no les molesta, iré a tomarme una ducha… Espero que el baño tampoco tenga cangrejos…-Dijo desconfiado.

-Nooo cómo crees… -Todos le decían. (Sí, todos al mismo tiempo x.x)

-Hinata… -Naruto dijo un poco tímido (TÍMIDO!? O.o) –Podría ducharme en tu baño?

Expresión de todos: O.o – O/O – o.ó

-E-etto… Naruto-kun… -La chica no pudo decir nada y se desmayó.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Naruto! –Neji, como todo buen primo sobre-protector, fue donde su querida ama… querida prima, y la llevó a su respectiva habitación, sin antes darle un zape al rubio.

-E-eso es un no? –El rubio preguntó.

-¡NO! –Le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno. ¡Yo no quiero entrar a ese baño, si está lleno de esos cangrejos!

-Yo voy. –Gaara, ya harto, fue al baño, abrió la puerta y… no pasó nada. A Gaara se le pasaron dos posibilidades. 1- O no habían ningún cangrejo, y ya terminó la broma. O 2- Estaban escondidos.  
>Descartó la primera opción, de seguro estaban escondidos. Entonces, buscó en todas partes. Bueno, en donde un cangrejo podría caber. En la cesta de ropa, en la tina, en la ducha, etc, etc.<p>

Nada.

Le vinieron dos opciones a la mente. 1- A los muy estúpidos, se les olvido. O 2- No querían seguir haciendo bromas. Descartó la segunda, y se fue por la primera.

Salió del cuarto de baño, y vio que Naruto estaba con una cara nerviosa. Cómo si un gran cangrejo gigante, fuese a salir del baño. El rubio, al ver que era su amigo pelirrojo, y no un gran asesino-cangrejo-gigante-come-Narutos, se tranquilizó. Gaara le dirigió una mirada a los causantes de la broma, y ellos sólo le sonrieron. Rodó los ojos y finalmente habló.

-No hay nada. Puedes entrar. –Dijo.

Naruto, le miró con desconfianza. Pero no podía dudar de su amigo, el pelirrojo jamás le mentiría… ¿O sí? También hay que pensar, que él fue parte de esa broma, después de todo. Dudó unos cinco segundos, y fue sin demoras al baño. Cuando estuvo adentro, Gaara nuevamente habló.

-Díganme que no hay nada.

-Pero, si tú mismo has revisado. –Kankuro le dijo.

-Sí, pero esas sonrisas no son de confianza.

-Vamos Gaara, tú también querías hacer la broma. –Kankuro le dijo un poco enojado ya que lo contradecían.

-Sí, pero, no pensé que sería tan…

-No puedes quejarte, también fuiste parte de esto. –Neji apareció por la puerta.

-Jamás pensé que harían tal cosa. No sabía qué tenían las pistolas, pensé que era agua. –Luego miró a Kankuro. –¡Me dijiste que era agua!

-S-sí… "era" agua, pero luego pensé que podríamos hacerlo un poco más divertido. –Dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡NOOOO! –Se escuchó.

-Pensé que no había nada. –Gaara volvió a mirarlos.

-P-pero… -Kankuro trataba de articular alguna palabra.

-No pusimos nada en el baño. –Finalmente, Ten Ten habló.

-Dudo que esté gritando por nada. –Gaara se dirigió al baño.

-Hey Kankuro… -Neji le susurraba, el aludido lo miró "¿Qué?" expresaba su mirada. Neji le susurró para que el pelirrojo no escuchara. -¿Tu hermano es ga-

-¡NO! –Kankuro, al saber lo que iba a decir (y creo que ustedes también) le golpeo en la cabeza. Neji terminó en el suelo con la cara pegada a él. Levantó la cara y le miró con enfado.

-¡No tenías por qué pegarme! –Le gritó despacio. (Cómo es eso )

-Yo me voy. –Dijo Ten Ten. –No quiero ver cómo Naruto sale del baño sin ropa interior. –Todos la miraron extrañados. –No me ha pasado. Y prefiero evitarlo. –Se fue.

-Y yo –Dijo Shino. -, iré a despegar a Kiba de la pared. –Fue donde Kiba, quien estaba abandonado y olvidado en la pared…

-O por Kami, se me había olvidado Kiba. –Neji se golpeó la frente. Pero se arrepintió inmediatamente, aun le dolía por el menso golpe en el suelo.

-Parece tu novio. –Kankuro le dedicó una sonrisa. –No serás tú, el ga-

-¡NO! –Neji le pegó. Pero no en la cabeza (al fin) si no que en el pecho, mandándolo a volar, y quedando pegado a la pared. Kankuro después de unos segundos, cayó al suelo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho del dolor. (Se lo tiene bien merecido)

Chouji, de quien nadie se había percatado que estaba ahí, estaba comiendo unas papas fritas, sentado en la cama, mientras veía cómo los dos otros peleaban. Se terminó cinco bolsas de papas, antes de que los dos ninjas se separaran. (o sea dejaran de pelear)

-Bien, tiempo fuera. –Kankuro tenía la respiración agitada. –No soy bueno en taijutsu, y no tengo mis marionetas a mano. Así que, dejémoslo para otra sí? –Se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó estirando los brazos.

-Eres débil…

-Claro que no. Sólo en taijutsu. No lo he practicado. Y el entrenamiento del otro día no me sirvió del todo.

-Hmf, y eso que fue contra tu hermano.

-Gaara es fuerte, pero… a veces da miedo.

-Tsk, no confías en tu propio hermano. –Neji se sentó en un sofá. –Debes tener confianza en tu hermano, si tú no la tienes, él tampoco la tendrá, y sus lazos como familia…

-No me des clases de "cómo tratar a tu hermano". –Kankuro le dijo furioso. –Soy un buen hermano.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –Kankuro le miró con el seño fruncido, y el ojiperla sólo sonrió. –Entonces… no te lo ha dicho.

-¿Es necesario que se lo diga? –Gaara apareció. Estaba mojado, y tenía rastros de barro por tu ropa y su cara. –¿Qué? –Los tres otros presentes le miraron un poco confundidos. "¿Qué te pasó?" Era lo que decían sus miradas. Gaara entendió inmediatamente y volvió a decir. –Arena, agua, barro. –Todos soltaron un "Aaaah" al comprender.

-¿Y qué le pasó a Naruto? –Neji fue el primero en preguntar, evitando la anterior pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Se cayó de la ducha. –Dijo tranquilamente. Los demás iban a comenzar a reír, pero un simple "no se rían" era suficiente como para dejarlos callados.

-Y… ¿cómo es que el agua te salpicó? –Kankuro fue quien preguntó. -¿Te metiste a la ducha?

-No. –Le dijo rápidamente. –Naruto se afirmó de la manguera de la ducha, y esta se soltó. Entonces me mojé. –Terminó. Y seguido, un gran golpe se escuchó en el corredor. Entonces, los cuatro salieron para ver qué pasaba. Últimamente no pueden estar cinco minutos sin que algo pasase.

Fueron al comedor, para encontrar a Kiba tirado en el piso. Shino, estaba a un lado de él, pero de pie. ¿Dónde está Akamaru? ¿Por qué no ha aparecido? Bueno, eso es simple. Como el hotel en el cual se están hospedando, es tan bueno, tiene dos armarios. Uno en la habitación de los hombres, y en de las mujeres. El pobre de Akamaru, sería el centro de la broma, pero como Kiba estaba pegado en la pared, nadie se acordó de él.

Akamaru, como ya pueden imaginar, estaba encerrado en el armario. ¿Sabían qué hacía ahí? Estaba vestido de cangrejo gigante, para asustar al pobre de Naruto. Lamentablemente, como su dueño es tan inu... despreocupado, no había podido salir.

Volviendo al comedor. Kiba seguía en el piso. Todos se preocuparon, algunos incluso habían pensado en darle respiración boca a boca… pero no se atrevieron. (Claro, tienen la oportunidad pero la descartan. Mientras que uno aquí lo único que quiere es hacerlo T-T) Ejem, entonces, se les ocurrió lo más lógico para despertar a alguien. Agua.

Neji fue a la cocina, cogió un pocillo, lo llenó de agua, volvió, y como es tan imbe… y como había una mochila en el camino, se tropezó con ella de lo despreocupado que iba. Provocando, en el agua cayera en… el pobre e inocente de Gaara, embarrándolo más.

-Miren, pero que irónico, el agua debería limpiarte, creo que en ti resulta al revés. –Kankuro le dijo entretenido. –¿Por qué no vas a quitarte el barro con un baño de lodo? –Gaara lo mató con la mirada. Kankuro sólo le sonrió.

-Yo voy a buscar el agua. –Gaara fue a la cocina, y repitió los mismos pasos que el ojiperla, pero esta vez con un vaso. Entonces, rodeó la mochila, pero pasó lo más lógico. El barro estaba llegando a sus pies, y se resbaló. Entonces, el agua cae en quien en un principio debió haber caído. En Shikamaru. (Pobre)

-¡NOOOO! –Shikamaru se levantó de golpe, al sentir el golpe del vaso… y el agua también. -¿Pero qué…-Vio a los demás que estaban alrededor de Kiba. Decidió levantarse, y cuando iba a apoyar su mano para levantarse, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad, se cae del sillón. Lo único que pudo decir fue. -¿Qué hago en el sillón?

Claro, no recordaba nada, lo único que sentía era un horrible dolor en la frente, y ahora en la nariz, ya que el vaso le cayó encima. Nadie le respondió ya que nadie la verdad sabía qué hacía allí. Entonces sus miradas se dirigieron a Gaara.

-Por alguna extraña razón, la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando tú la ibas a abrir. –Todos se miraron extrañados. –Pensé que había sido Kiba, pero estaba en la pared… pegado. También pensé que pudo haber sido alguno de los que estaban escondidos, pero tampoco pudo ser ya que… ni modo, estaban escondidos. –Se rascó la nuca pensando. –Cosas que pasan en la vida.

El Nara se levantó, y cuando lo hizo, le dio un fuerte dolor de espalda. Sintió como su la hubiesen arañado. Entonces se sacó la camisa que traía puesta y se tocó. (la espalda ¬¬) Lo que le causó un fuerte dolor.

-Eh… chicos, cómo tengo la espalda? –Se dio vuelta, y la expresión de los otros, no fue nada bonita. En efecto, el Nara tenía todo arañado, y rojo. -¿Y? No me gusta ese silencio.

-Etto… como decirlo… -Kankuro empezó a decir. –¿Te rascaste contra un cactus?

-Eso no me gusta… -El Nara se preocupó y fue al baño.

-Será mejor decirle, Naruto está en el baño. –Gaara se apresuró en decir. Pero vio el vaso, o más bien, lo que quedaba del pobre vaso y fue por una escoba para recoger los restos.

-Y ahora, que lo mencionas… ¿Dónde quedaron los cangrejos que supuestamente deberían estar en el baño? –Neji preguntó. Y Gaara inmediatamente le dirigió una fulminante mirada a su hermano.

-Me dijeron que no habían cangrejos.

-Jamás dijimos eso.

_-No hay cangrejos en el baño ¿o sí? –Naruto preguntó preocupado._

_-Nooooo, como crees… -todos le dijeron._

-¡O por favor! –Kakuro le contestó. -¡Era obvio que eso fue sarcasmo!

-¿Naruto sabe diferenciar el sarcasmo? –Chouji, al fin habló.

-Bueno… no ha habido ningún grito de alerta. –Kankuro dijo. –Por lo tanto, dudo que los cangrejos hayan salido. No le harán nada, ya se debe haber quitado ese aroma.

-A propósito, cómo conseguiste el aceite?

-En el patio de comida hay litros de eso.

-Aaaah! –Se escuchó el grito de Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru? –Ten Ten Salió de su habitación para entrar en la de enfrente. -¿Qué te pa-

-¡Vete mujer! –Shikamaru cerró fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Pero qué? –Ten Ten quedó más confundida de lo que estaba.

-Ten Ten, ¿qué pasó? –Neji llegó con los demás.

-No sé, Shikamaru me cerró la puerta. –Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué le pasó a Kiba? –Pudo ver que el castaño estaba amarrado en la espalda del ojiperla.

-Nadie sabe. –Respondieron.

-Aaaaah! –Se escuchó otro grito. Pero este pareció ser del rubio.

-¿Cangrejos? –La chica preguntó.

-Cangrejos. –Los demás respondieron.

-¿¡Naruto?! –Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru.

-Ah, hola Shikamaru. –Esta vez la voz de Naruto se escuchaba calmada. –Hey, no entres al baño.

-¿Por?

-Sólo… no lo hagas. –Luego se escuchó otro grito por parte del rubio. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Ni idea. Pero por muy… raro que suene, necesito crema. –Se escuchan pasos. –Creo que la tengo en mi mochila. –Se abre el armario. -¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

-AAAAAHH! –Naruto sale corriendo de la habitación, con sólo una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, por lo que Ten Ten, toda roja, se vuelve a su habitación.

-¡CANGREJO GIGANTE! ¡CANGREJO GIGANTE! –Iba a salir al corredor, cuando la arena de Gaara se interpone entre la puerta y entre el chico. -¡Déjame salir! ¡No puedo vivir con un cangrejo gigante! ¡No puedo creer que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo!

-Naruto… -El pelirrojo trató de decirle.

-¡NO! ¡NO CAERE EN TU SUCIA TRAMPA! –La arena, lentamente caía, ya que el cuerpo del chico estaba mojado, la arena se convertía en barro. -¡Y ahora estoy embarrado!

-Si vas a salir, al menos ponte algo. –Neji le dijo, lanzándole un abrigo.

-Yo me preocuparía más por un pantalón. –Shikamaru salió del cuarto, montado en un cangrejo gigante.

-¡EL CANGREJO GIGANTE QUIERE COMERSE A SHIKAMARU! –Naruto gritó espantado. -¡VIENE POR MÍ! –Iba a salir nuevamente, hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo. -¡Cómo rayos me caí para atrás!

-Tranquilízate, -Kankuro, estaba hartándose de tato grito. –el "cangrejo gigante" es el perro ese.

-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta!

-¡PERO NO GRITES! –Todos le gritaron. (daaah)

-Es que no me tienen paciencia…

-¡NO!

-Mira Naruto, es sólo el perro del chico ese. –Gaara agarró la "piel" naranja y la desgarró. Naruto se tapó los ojos para no ver una escena… sangrienta.

-Ah, pero hoy descubrí que los cangrejos sangran agua. –El muy (ignorante) inteligente chico se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué? –Neji le preguntó extrañado. –Te perdimos Naruto…

-Mira, es el perro, no un cangrejo. –Gaara le lanzó la "piel" a Naruto. –No es más que tela.

-¡OMG! No me tires esto! ¡Qué horror! –Naruto estaba saltando como chica al ver una araña. (Ok, no quise ofender a nadie, pero… admitan que las arañas dan miedo TT-TT)

-¡¿Naruto está vestido?! –Se escuchó la voz de Ten Ten.

-Sí… bueno casi. –Neji le respondió.

-N-Naruto-kun? –Hinata salió del cuarto para ver a un Naruto a medio vestir, con sólo una toalla en su parte inferior, y con un abrigo apenas tapándole su torso. –N-N-Na-Naruto-k-kun… -La chica cayó roja e inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji corrió en su ayuda, pero la chica estaba casi alucinando.

-Pobre chica… -Kankuro dijo, todos le miraron. –ver a Naruto desnudo, que horror.

-¡OYE! Ni que fueras tan bello. –Naruto le respondió, recibiendo un "tsk" por parte del marionetista.

-Tengo más fans que tú.

-¡Mentira! Yo soy el personaje principal 'ttebayo!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… -Shikamaru dijo. -¿Qué tiene que ver la popularidad con todo esto?

-Nada. –Gaara respondió. –Naruto vístete. Kankuro, a nadie le importa si tienes más fans que él o no. Alguien ayude Kiba…-Dijo señalando el cuerpo del chico, que estaba en el suelo, gracias a que Neji lo dejó ahí, para ir a ayudar a su querida prima.

-Mejor lo llevamos a un hospital… -Naruto dijo. –Etto… alguien me pasa pantalones?

-Tanto te cuesta ir por ellos… -Shino dijo, pero nadie le escuchó. Entró y salió con unos jeans azules. –Toma. –Dijo un poco más fuerte, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

-¿Estabas aquí? –Kiba, sorpresivamente preguntó.

-¡CUANDO MIERDA HAS DESPERTADO! –Naruto saltó haciendo que la toalla se cayera.

-Oh… -Kiba se tapó los ojos. –Qué manera más espantosa de despertar. –Luego miró a su alrededor, todos estaban amontonados en el corredor, y su perro traía a Shikamaru, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. -¡Akamaru! Tanto tiempo. –Corrió a abrazar a su perro.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji volvió la mirada hacia su prima, que estaba despertando.

-¿Qué hace aun aquí? –Ten Ten, salió de la habitación, mirando a Neji y Hinata. -¡Qué no ves que hay un Naruto desnudo! ¡Por qué rayos no la entras!

-Naruto-Naruto-kun…d-des-desnudo…aaah… -Se volvió a desmayar.

-Hinata-sama. –Neji la cargó para recostarla.

-Baka Neji, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a Hinata enfrente de Naruto desnudo… -Ten Ten se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, he hizo lo que no debía hacer, miró a Naruto. -¡Oh por dios Naruto cubrete!

-¡Eso trato 'ttebayo! –Se volvió a caer. Todos miraban al rubio con una gotita en la cabeza. -… ¡POR QUÉ NO SE VAN A OTRA PARTE!

-Porque esto está entretenido… -Kankuro se cruzó de brazos. –¿No te molesta que ya todos te hayan visto desnudo?

-¡Sí! –Se volvió a levantar para agarrar el pantalón que estaba en el suelo. -¡Y si no sabes lo que se siente te digo que es perturbador!

-¿A sí? Pues más perturbador para nosotros…

-Naruto, vístete antes de que Hinata salga otra vez. –Gaara le dijo. Naruto hizo caso inmediatamente, no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces. Gracias a Kami, que la chica no lo había visto. –No sé ustedes, pero yo, debo enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade.

-Y cómo piensas enviárselo. –Shikamaru le preguntó, y el pelirrojo se quedó pensativo.

-Hallaré la forma. –Agarró algo del suelo y se lo pasó a Naruto. –Toma, no vayas descalzo te refriarás. –Y luego se volvió hacia su hermano. –Acompáñame.

-Ya voy. –Kankuro entra a la habitación y sale con sus tres pergaminos y la calabaza de Gaara.

-Hey, ni que fueran a pelear. –Naruto les dijo, preguntándose por qué las armas.

-Gaara es el Kazekage, puede pasar de todo. –Kankuro dijo, y salieron.

-Ten Ten, -Shikamaru llamó a la puerta. –Necesito un favor. –La chica salió y continuó. –Tienes crema?

-¿Crema?

-Mi espalda es un desastre. –Shikamaru dijo con una mueca de dolor. –No tengo idea de lo que me pasó. –Entonces se escucha desde afuera.

-¡Fueron los cangrejos que están en el sillón! –Esa voz era de Gaara.

-Pensé que ya se habían ido… -Shikamaru, aun montado en Akamaru, va hacia los sillones, levanta un cojín, y ve a unos cinco mini cangrejos, que ya habían casi llegado al final del cojín. –Están desesperados por salir. –Pero, los dejó ahí. –Ten Ten, necesito urgente la crema, la espalda me arde. _"Al menos ya sé quiénes fueron los responsables de esto." _–Pensó.

-Etto…Shikamaru, dudo que una simple crema te ayude. Mejor llevemos a Kiba al hospital y de paso preguntas qué puedes hacer con… eso. –La chica apuntó a su espalda. –Increíble lo que unos simples cangrejos pueden hacer.

-Kiba, ¿te sientes bien? –Naruto, al fin vestido, le preguntó al chico que estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. –Si te quedas ahí te enfermarás 'ttebayo.

-Quiero que Akamaru me cargue. –Kiba dijo levantando sus brazos, y dejando su cabeza caer en el suelo. -¡Akamaruu! –Recibió un ladrido de respuesta. El perro se acercó y cargó al chico.

-¡Oe! Aquí no cabemos dos. –Shikamaru alegó, ya que él también estaba arriba del perro.

-Pero es MI perro. Así que fuera. –Kiba botó al Nara para abrazar a su perro. –Akamaru es mi perro regalón. –Dijo enterrando su cara en el pelaje blanco del cachorro… bah que digo, del gran cachorro.

-Egoísta. –Soltó Shikamaru, y se levantó.

-Vamos Akamaru, necesito ir al hospital. –Kiba se aferró a Akamaru, pero el perro no partió. –Hey, no escuchaste? Necesito ir a un hospital… -Entrecerró los ojos. –Mira nada más, está nublado. –Dijo mirando la puerta.

-Kiba, está soleado, y dentro es imposible que esté nublado… -Ten Ten iba a decir más -¡O no! Kiba está perdiendo consciencia otra vez.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Se escuchó el grito de Neji.

-El nombre de Hinata se gastará tanto que lo repiten. –Comentó Shino.

-Neji, ¿Qué pasa? –Ten Ten iba a entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Neji salió con la chica en sus brazos.

-Hinata-sama necesita ir a un hospital. –Dijo al borde de los nervios.

-Todos necesitan ir al hospital… -

-¿Saben dónde queda? –Naruto hizo la pregunta del momento. Todos se quedaron mirando… nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-Le podemos preguntar a la recepcionista. –Dijo Ten Ten. –Ella nos puede ayudar.

-Que buena idea 'ttebayo, entonces vamos. –Y salió corriendo, seguido de los demás, que iban caminando.

-Naruto, no corras, te puedes perder. –Ten Ten le dijo, sin muchos ánimos. –Aunque nos harías un gran favor a todos… -Murmuró.

Llegaron a la recepción, y buscaron a Naruto, que como había dicho Ten Ten, se había perdido. Lo encontraron sentado a un lado de la recepcionista, en los sillones. Naruto estaba con la mirada perdida, y agarrándose la cabeza, mientras negaba cada vez que la chica le preguntaba algo.

-Naruto, oe qué pasa… -Shikamaru llegó, y se sentó a un lado del rubio, seguido por los demás. Menos Kiba, quien se quedó en su perro.

Naruto se puso en posición fetal y empezaron a salir pequeñas cascaditas por sus ojos.

-Demasiada información para mi cerebro… -Levantó una mano, en señal de ayuda. –Esa chica habla demasiado 'ttebayo… -Dijo con voz apagada.

-Disculpe a mi amigo. –Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la frente, y le habló a la chica. –¿Sabe usted dónde queda el hospital?

-Claro, -La chica habló con una voz chillona. –es simple, salen del hotel, van cuatro cuadras hacia la derecha y llegan a la playa. Van dónde el restaurant que está pintado de rojo, no de naranja, entonces, luego a la izquierda hay un puesto de helados, y al frente hay una tienda de ropa… -Todos la quedaban mirando raro y confundidos. -, después de eso, van al hotel 4 estrellas que está a tres cuadras de este… -Todos pensaron _"¿Por qué no dice eso al principio?" _(Sí, todos pensaron lo mismo xD) -, y atrás hay una tienda de mascotas, entonces pasan por la escuela que hay a unas cuadras de allí y viran a la derecha. Entonces el edificio grande con muchos vidrios, que tiene veinte pisos, sería el hospital.

Expresiones de todos: O.o, nnU, ¬¬U, T-T

-Gracias… -Shikamaru salió de su pequeño trance. –¿No tiene un mapa?

-Claro. –La chica le pasó un folleto. Y todos maldecían en su mente. _"¡¿Por qué no preguntamos eso!?"_ –Espero que se mejoren.

-Adiós… -Todos se despidieron con dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que ahora sí, todos necesitamos un doctor. –Ten Ten se afirmaba la cabeza. –No sólo dijo el inmenso discurso, sino que su voz es insoportable.

-Creo que si Gaara hubiese estado aquí… la chica estaría muerta. –Naruto dijo. –A propósito, ¿dónde dijo que iba?

-No lo sé, -contestó Neji. –pero dijo que iba a enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade.

-Ah. –Naruto dirigió una mirada hacia el mapa que tenía Shikamaru en las manos. –Y… ¿dónde queda el hospital? –Preguntó mirando el mapa de arriba abajo, y mareándose al ver tantos círculos en este.

-Por aquí a la derecha. –Shikamaru los guió. –Izquierda… -Luego dio vuelta el mapa. –No esperen, creo que era a la derecha… -Dio vuelta el mapa nuevamente. –Creo que me perdí…

-Shikamaru, la chica te dejó torpe. –Neji le arrebató el mapa y se lo pasó inmediatamente a Kiba, ya que estaba cargando a Hinata. –Kiba, espero que sepas leer un mapa, porque ya perdimos al genio. –Kiba recibió el mapa y empezó a buscar su destino.

-Etto… ¿cuál es el hospital? –Neji se lo arrebató, y no le quedó más opción que dejar que Kiba cargara a Hinata.

-Ni modo, tú tampoco sirves para leer mapas. –Luego le entrecerró los ojos. –Espero que puedas cuidarla. –Kiba levantó su mano hacia su frente, en un saludo militar.

-Claro que sí. Es mi compañera no la dejaría por nada en el mundo. –Entonces la acercó en un abrazo para que no cayera. –_"Siento como si dos personas quisieran matarme…"_ –Pensaba, mirando para todas partes. Y efectivamente, Neji y Naruto lo estaban matando con la mirada. –_"Tengo miedo…"_

-Entonces, -El mapa fue abierto por cuarta vez. –bueno, ahora estamos en la heladería, entonces…-Empezó a buscar el hospital en el mapa. –Aquí, miren… pero si está en la próxima calle. ¿Cómo no lo vimos?

-Je…y eso que es el edificio más grande. –Naruto fue corriendo hacia el edificio.

-Oe Naruto, espera. –Kiba iba a ir tras el chico, cuando Neji se puso en frente de él.

-Ni creas que empezarás a correr si tienes a Hinata en tus brazos. –Entonces, Kiba tuvo que ir caminando, ya que tenían a Neji como guía, y no podía cargar a la chica.

-Ya sabemos dónde está el edificio, no es necesario que nos guíes. –Shikamaru dijo. Luego miró para varias partes, cómo si alguien faltara. –Oigan, si no me equivoco falta alguien.

-Naruto se fue corriendo. –Le respondió Ten Ten. –Y Hinata está desmayada.

-Shino no está. –Dijo Kiba. –Siempre se desaparece, a veces está acá, y otras está al otro lado del mundo. –Dijo. –Pero Chouji, se desapareció.

-No lo vi partir con nosotros. –Shikamaru dijo. –Quizás se quedó en el patio de comida. Claro, como siempre.

-Chicos, -Naruto les saludaba con una mano en el aire. -¡no se demoren tanto! –Luego entró al apartamento.

-Vamos, Hinata no ha despertado aun. –Ten Ten dijo. –Me estoy preocupando.

Todos llegaron. Tuvieron que esperar un tiempo, ya que había más gente antes que ellos. Luego de que la enfermera los atendiera, y les dijera con quién tendrían que atenderse, tuvieron que ir a la sala de espera, del doctor. Y al llegar ahí, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa...

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><em> Pueden creer que desaparecí dos meses? ¡DOS MESES! Bueno... la verdad es que actualicé mi otra historia la semana pasada :9 pero este fic lo había olvidado... Lo siento... espero me perdonen, pero, jamás abandonaría un fic. <em>

_Aunque, bueno, como ya todos saben, fin de año, tareas, pruebas... bla, bla, bla. Es un caos. Lo peor es que es la penúltima semana, y aun nos hacen pruebas. Por eso he estado ausente. Demasiado estudio. Pero mañana se cierran las notas. Estamos... a 17 de Diciembre, de seguro ustedes ya salieron de vacaciones T-T pero mi colegio es malito con nosotros y salimos el 19 de Diciembre de vacaciones TT-TT solo a 6 días de Navidad. _

_Espero poder seguir escribiendo, últimamente me falta inspiración. Pero no se preocupen, lo terminaré. Ya tengo parte del próximo capítulo listo, por lo tanto no me demoraré tanto como en el otro. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sé que estuvo un poco aburrido, como dije antes, falta de inspiración... _

_Nos vemos en la próxima :9_


End file.
